


Имперские драбблы

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lace Panties, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, thigh highs
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 36,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Сборник небольших текстов (от джена до слэшнего высокорейтинга) с участием Трауна и Пеллеона, а также компании других имперцев.





	1. Фиксация - G

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imperial drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547764) by [Sithy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithy/pseuds/Sithy). 



Разумеется, у всего этого было совершенно невинное и пристойное объяснение. По крайней мере, так он себе говорил. В конце концов, не каждый день последний (и самый необычный) из имперских гранд-адмиралов принимает командование, так что для капитана его корабля вполне естественно было приглядывать за ним.  
  
И поглядывать  _на_  него.  
  
Недавно обнаруженный, совершенно не профессиональный, интерес Пеллеона к губам гранд-адмирала и тому, что он мог бы с ними сделать, не имел к этому никакого отношения. Как и то, каким неожиданно увлекательным занятием стало для него наблюдение за длинными пальцами гранд-адмирала, когда тот в задумчивости играл ручкой или перебирал мех исаламири. Или внезапное осознание того, как замечательно на Трауне сидит форма, и как хорошо она подчеркивает отдельные части тела. Пеллеон отдавал себе отчет в том, что провел до неприличия много времени, представляя себе Трауна в самых разнообразных ситуациях. Ситуациях, не имеющих ничего общего с их военной кампанией, зато напрямую связанных с его внезапно вспыхнувшей безумной страстью... или как еще это можно назвать.  
  
Пеллеон одернул себя. Офицерская столовая — неподходящее место для фантазий. Да и сам он уже не был молодым кадетом. Он справится со своим странным увлечением. В конце концов, им еще надо вернуть прежние имперские территории. Он собирался пережить этот ужин, не отвлекаясь на свои мысли, а позже принять очередной холодный душ.  
  
— О, смотрите! — раздался голос Максимилиана Вирса с другой стороны стола. — Сегодня подают бличчи.  
  
Он так и лучился радостью, сообщая об этом и глядя на Пеллеона. Ну да, конечно. Однажды, после пары лишних бокалов, он рассказал Максу о своих страданиях. Что же касается данного момента, Макс отлично знал, что бличчи — очень сочные фрукты, которые стоило есть с осторожностью, дабы избежать...  
  
О.  
  
О-о-о.  
  
Похоже, никто не сообщил гранд-адмиралу об особенностях обращения с бличчи. Судя по соку, капающему с его руки. Но не это возбудило Пеллеона до такой степени, что он уже начал подумывать о бегстве из зала. Нет, причиной был сам гранд-адмирал, спокойно слизывающий сок с пальцев.   
  
При этом взгляд его странных красных глаз встретился со взглядом Пеллеона. Он слегка изогнул одну бровь и приподнял уголок рта.   
  
Вейдер его побери. Он  _знал_.


	2. Красота в кружевах - NC

_— Ебать._  
  
Слово само вырвалось, когда он вошел в спальню гранд-адмирала (вообще-то, уже их общую).  
  
— Надеюсь, этим и кончится сегодняшний вечер, — сухо сказал Траун, вытягиваясь на кровати и улыбаясь Пеллеону. Гилад тем временем пытался выровнять дыхание. Потом ущипнул себя. Происходящее просто не могло быть реальным. Должно быть, это галлюцинация после долгой рабочей смены на мостике, потому что прямо сейчас на кровати лежал гранд-адмирал... в шелковых чулках и кружевных трусиках, черных на голубой коже.  
  
И это было самое возбуждающее зрелище, какое Пеллеон когда-либо видел. Настолько хорошо выглядеть в кружевном белье должно быть незаконно. Черт, должен быть какой-нибудь закон, запрещающий гранд-адмиралам соблазнять капитанов, потому что однажды он точно не устоит.  
  
Траун взирал на него с кровати, определенно довольный произведенным эффектом.  
  
— Итак, капитан, так и будете стоять там всю ночь или все же рискнете подойти поближе? — спросил он все тем же спокойным, деловым тоном.  
  
Как он мог оставаться таким спокойным, когда только что реализовал чуть ли не все фантазии Пеллеона разом? И знал об этом. Пеллеону сразу захотелось нарушить его спокойствие, услышать, как его голос дрожит от желания. Возбужденный до предела, он приблизился к постели. Траун наградил его еще одной улыбкой и перевернулся на живот. Во рту у Пеллеона пересохло.  
  
Дрожащей рукой он притронулся к икре в шелковом чулке. Медленно, почти благоговейно, он провел по тонкому материалу, ощущая тепло горячего тела Трауна. Почувствовав себя более уверенно, он взял Трауна за лодыжку и прижался к ней носом. Он наслаждался ощущением прикосновения шелка в своим щекам и губам. Почти неслышный вздох гранд-адмирала только подстегнул его. Окончательно обнаглев, он начал массировать мускулистые бедра.  
  
Ощущение изысканного кружева под его руками было восхитительно. Уже не сдерживаясь, он грубо схватил Трауна за бедра, заставляя приподняться. Траун оглянулся через плечо, выискивая что-то в выражении лица Пеллеона. Вероятно, увиденное ему понравилось. С непривычной для него покорностью, Траун встал на четвереньки. Пеллеон провел руками по его спине, наслаждаясь открывшимся зрелищем. Легко поглаживая подтянутый живот чисса, он почувствовал, как Траун вздрогнул под его прикосновениями. Он был возбужден не меньше Пеллеона.  
  
Он опустил руку ниже. На сей раз Траун издал настоящий рык, но Пеллеон его проигнорировал. Эта сцена разыгрывалась только для него. Вид Трауна, тающего под его руками, одетого только в кружевные трусики и шелковые чулки, предназначался только для его удовольствия. Все еще оглаживая низ живота Трауна, другой рукой он расстегнул форменные брюки. В данной ситуации ему казалось правильным остаться одетым и сохранять контроль над положением.  
  
Он крепче прижал к себе Трауна, прижимаясь возбужденным, текущим членом к кружеву на ягодицах. Он несильно толкнулся, пачкая трусики. Траун снова зарычал, и Пеллеон тихо засмеялся. Он определенно этого хотел. Едва касаясь, он провел пальцами по скрытой кружевом промежности и совершенно не удивился, обнаружив тонкий материал влажным от возбуждения партнера. Пеллеон сжал его сквозь трусики, заработав еще один стон от вздрагивающего под ним чисса.  
  
Пеллеон медленно, чертовски медленно провел рукой по текущему члену Трауна, не забывая при этом тереться о его задницу. Прикосновение к кружеву ощущалось божественно. Он вплотную прижался к Трауну и принялся тереться об него в полную силу. Ощущение горячей кожи, кружева и собственный предэякулят, пачкающий изысканный материал, вырывали стоны из его груди. Чувствуя, как напряглось под ним тело Трауна, он обхватил его твердый член через белье, упиваясь своими ощущениями. Траун тихо заскулил, и Пеллеон вознаградил его за этот звук, усилив хватку на его члене.  
  
Он беззастенчиво терся о задницу Трауна, легкое жжение от трения о кружево только добавляло остроты ощущениям. Посмотрев на свои движения, на трусики, обтягивающие крепкие ягодицы, он застонал. О звезды, долго он не продержится. Как и Траун, насколько можно было судить по его частым стонам. Пеллеон гладил его сквозь белье и двигался сзади, усиливая трение. Завтрашний день встретит его натертостями на члене, но сейчас ощущения были слишком прекрасными, чтобы останавливаться. Слишком хорошо было смотреть на то, как его член движется между роскошных ягодиц, прикрытых кружевом. Слишком чудесно было слышать вздохи Трауна, чувствовать, как он подается назад, как его член истекает от возбуждения в плену кружев.   
  
Он мог бы поклясться, что в момент оргазма видел перед глазами взрывы сверхновых. Капли спермы попали Трауну на спину и белье. Когда он достиг пика, то простонал имя Пеллеона. Гилад даже через кружевные трусики почувствовал горячую сперму у себя на руке. Тяжело дыша, стараясь прийти в себя, он упал на кровать. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Траун смотрел на него с нежной улыбкой, обычно несвойственной его бесстрастному лицу.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что завтра я буду постоянно отвлекаться от работы, представляя тебя в таком виде? — сонно спросил Пеллеон после того, как они привели себя в порядок.  
Траун рассмеялся и крепче обнял Пеллеона.  
  
— Дорогой, с чего ты взял, что я никогда раньше не надевал кружевное белье под форму?   
  
 _Ебать._


	3. Танец - G

Музыка была хорошей, вино — великолепным, а компания — приятной. Пеллеон вытянул ноги и окинул взглядом зал. Большинство собравшихся высоких чинов переместилось от стола к танцполу и теперь вальсировало под старую кореллианскую музыку.  
  
Они прибыли на Кореллию утром того же дня, чтобы обсудить очередной торговый договор. По традиции успешные переговоры всегда завершались пышным ужином с танцами. Они переоделись в парадную форму (Вирс все время жаловался на слишком тесный воротник) и наслаждались всеми радостями жизни, какие могла предоставить Кореллия. Вечер был хорош, но Пеллеону все же казалось, что ему не хватает финального штриха.  
  
Притопывая в такт музыке, Пеллеон поискал взглядом того, кто мог бы сделать этот вечер идеальным. В стороне от шумного танцпола сидел гранд-адмирал Траун и созерцал убранство стола перед собой.  
  
Его муж.  
  
Даже столько месяцев спустя это слово все еще казалось ему странным и новым. Разумеется, они договорились придерживаться строго профессионального поведения на работе. Время сообщить всей галактике об их браке еще не пришло. Их свадьба прошла тихо и скромно, приглашены были только самые близкие и доверенные друзья. На работе они по-прежнему были гранд-адмиралом и капитаном, давая волю чувствам только в тишине их каюты.  
  
Но сейчас, здесь, на его родной Кореллии, не было смысла играть в секретность. Кореллианцам было наплевать. Им было бы плевать, даже если бы они с Трауном прямо сейчас разделись догола и объявили себя императорами Вселенной. Правда, кореллианцы поспорили бы на тему того, будет ли Кореллия частью этой конкретной Империи.  
  
Набравшись решимости, Пеллеон покинул свое место и направился к Трауну. Подойдя поближе, он обнаружил, что чисс смотрит не на еду, а, что характерно, на искусно сделанную скатерть на столе.   
  
— Изучаешь наши военные тайны? — спросил он, подойдя вплотную к Трауну.  
Тот повернулся к нему и слегка приподнял одну бровь.  
  
— На этой скатерти оказалось очень интересное шитье, капитан. Обратите внимание, как узор меняется здесь и здесь, — медленно ответил Траун, указывая на участки ткани, которые казались Пеллеону совершенно одинаковыми. Ну разумеется.  
  
— Траун, мы смотрим на скатерть. В ней не скрыты тайны всей Кореллии. Кроме того, тут никого не надо сражать своей гениальностью, так что можешь перестать притворяться, что скатерть интересует тебя больше, чем твой сгорающий от желания потанцевать муж.  
  
В ответ на это Траун снова изогнул бровь.  
  
— И не надо мне этих движений бровями, я знаю, что чиссы обожают танцевать.   
  
Для Пеллеона в самом деле стало открытием, что у чиссов существует множество выразительных традиционных танцев. Хотя они старались казаться холодным и практичным народом, они обладали богатой культурой, полной страсти. Иногда ему казалось, Траун сожалел о том, что он больше не может разыгрывать перед ним роль холодного и расчетливого гранд-адмирала. С другой стороны, ему полезно иногда оказываться в дураках.   
  
Пеллеон знал направление мыслей Трауна и крепко взял его за руку.  
  
— Дорогой, никому тут нет дела до наших танцев. Это мой народ. Они не станут возражать.  
  
Взгляд красных глаз сосредоточился на их соприкасающихся руках. Он знал, о чем думал Траун. Времена менялись, но все же многие в имперском флоте до сих пор считали подобные проявления неуставных отношений нарушением правил. Неожиданно Траун сжал его руку, их взгляды встретились, и Пеллеон увидел знакомый блеск в красных глазах.  
  
— Хорошо, Гилад Пеллеон, — сказал Траун с улыбкой. — Давай потанцуем. В кореллианском стиле.  
  
Прежде чем Пеллеон смог придумать подходящий ответ, Траун обхватил его за талию и повел в сторону танцпола. Что тоже было весьма характерно. За закрытыми дверями Траун был рад, когда Пеллеон проявлял инициативу (даже более чем рад, к немалому удивлению самого Пеллеона). Но на публике он все еще продолжал играть роль гранд-адмирала, великого лидера Империи. Пеллеон сделал заметку в уме: обсудить с ним этот вопрос и...  
  
Казалось, все мысли покинули его, когда они оказались на танцполе.  
  
Траун уверено вел его в танце так, будто занимался этим каждый день. Судя по легкой ухмылке на лице гранд-адмирала, он заранее изучил все кореллианские танцы во всех подробностях.  
  
— Вечный перфекционист во всем, да? — прошептал Пеллеон ему на ухо.  
  
— Мне бы не хотелось опозорить тебя перед твоим народом, любовь моя, — со смехом ответил Траун.  
  
Он крепче прижал к себе капитана, и они продолжили элегантно кружиться по залу. На какое-то мгновение война была забыта. Значение имела только близость Трауна.  
  
Музыка замедлилась и сменилась на классический кореллианский парный танец. Пеллеон думал, что сейчас Траун прервет танец, но чисс снова удивил его. Траун нежно гладил его по спине, пока они кружились под старый вальс «О, дивный свет Корелла». Пеллеон чувствовал сильные руки своего мужа, и ему начало казаться, что они остались в зале только вдвоем. Был ли он на грани обморока, как девочка-подросток, увидевшая своего кумира? Определенно. Хотел ли он прогнать это наваждение? Ни за что.   
  
Когда мелодия достигла своего пика, он почувствовал, что Траун усилил хватку у него на талии.  
  
— Я слышал, — начал он низким голосом, — что кореллианцы традиционно завершают этот танец поцелуем.  
  
Пеллеон моргнул, туман в его голове еще не до конца рассеялся.  
  
— Я бы хотел последовать этой традиции, — продолжил Траун и посмотрел на него тем особым взглядом, от которого он чувствовал себя самым прекрасным произведением искусства в галактике.  
  
Их губы встретились в долгом нежном поцелуе. Краем сознания он уловил, как кто-то в заднем ряду присвистнул (так вот где притаился Вирс). Он наслаждался нежными прикосновениями горячего языка к своему собственному. Когда Траун прервал поцелуй, то прижался лбом ко лбу Пеллеона.  
  
— В скором времени нам стоит снова посетить твою родную планету, — прошептал Траун. — Она мне нравится.


	4. Шедевр - G

Впервые он увидел Трауна без рубашки после тренировки. Периодически Трауну приходила в голову идея, что его офицерам не помешало бы быть в лучшей физической форме, и он «вдохновлял» их на тренировки. В основном это выглядело так: он много говорил о здоровом духе в здоровом теле, а потом гонял их кругами по залу. Он со страстью относился к своей затее, а Пеллеон определенно ценил бы ее, если бы не опасался заработать сердечный приступ. После одной такой  _вдохновляющей_  тренировки Пеллеон дотащился до раздевалки, надеясь в одиночестве зализать раны. Вместо этого он чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с совершенно обнаженным Трауном. Вообще, думал ли тот о том, что это может произойти? Пятясь и бормоча извинения, Пеллеон не мог не кинуть взгляд на своего командира, тем более не мог он не заметить узора у него на груди. В этот раз он видел его только мельком, но этого хватило, чтобы мечтать о большем.  
  
В следующий раз они были на пустынном Татуине ради какого-то небольшого произведения искусства, об особенностях которого Траун не горел желанием распространяться. Они жарились под палящим солнцем, а Траун все рассуждал о почему-то очень важном аукционе.  
  
— Эта планета заставляет меня потеть сильнее, чем нависавший надо мной Вейдер, — начал было ныть Вирс, за что получил от Трауна взгляд, способный расплавить сталь.   
  
Они настолько измучились, что в конце концов сняли кители — и будь проклят флотский дресс-код! Пеллеон надеялся, что Траун последует примеру Максимилиана в этом — и только в этом — отношении, но под его кителем оказалась рубашка. Тем не менее, она позволила рассмотреть его накачанные руки и чуть больше узоров на груди. Они сами по себе являлись отдельным видом искусства. Пеллеону хотелось бы увидеть больше, но он сдержался. Ему и так слишком часто отказывали в повышениях из-за его любовных похождений.  
  
Воспоминания о третьем разе несколько смазаны. После победы при Слуис-Ване была большая вечеринка в офицерской столовой. У Пиетта оказался огромный тайник с разнообразной выпивкой, так что в тот вечер он отвечал за напитки. Пеллеон выяснил, что Траун пьянеет намного медленнее людей, но в итоге и он расслабился больше обыкновенного. Он с радостью принял предложение Макса об армрестлинге без рубашек, хотя и отказался от идеи сделать его «боем насмерть».  
  
— Это было бы крайне нецивилизованно, Максимилиан! — возразил он с ноткой фирменного гранд-адмиральского спокойствия в голосе.  
  
Тем самым усмирив наглого генерала, он потянулся, откинулся в кресле и пригубил только что изобретенный Пиеттом коктейль «Смертоносный бластер». В ярком свете столовой узор на коже Трауна стал виден еще лучше. На взгляд Гилада, особенно выделялись изображения растений. Конечно, он знал, что стоит принять холодный душ, иначе он сделает нечто, достойное разжалования. Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Утреннее похмелье заставило его почти забыть об увиденном. Почти.  
  
В четвертый раз он не отступал и не извинялся. Он сделал то, что давно должен был сделать. Напряжение между ними нарастало на протяжении месяцев. Они столкнулись на почве очередного спора о тактике и мрачно взирали друг на друга. Воздух дрожал от напряжения. Оглядываясь назад, Пеллеон не мог вспомнить, что на него тогда нашло; в какой-то момент он смело схватил Трауна за запястья и поцеловал в губы. Сперва Траун напрягся всем телом, и Пеллеон уже было подумал, что будет убит на месте, но затем гранд-адмирал со стоном ответил на поцелуй. Позднее он узнал, что чиссы намного сильнее людей, и в тот день Траун легко мог оттолкнуть его от себя. Но тогда он казался жадным изголодавшимся зверем. Он хотел этого не меньше Гилада и скрывал свою жажду под холодным и культурным внешним видом. В итоге они сплелись на полу в безумной страсти, и Пеллеон растерял все мысли, вместо этого сосредоточенно поглаживая спину Трауна. Потом он наконец-то смог рассмотреть все узоры на темно-голубой коже. Однако он не спросил об их значении. Было еще слишком рано для таких личных вопросов.  
  
В пятый раз они были в душе. Пар клубился вокруг них, поскольку они смогли позволить себе роскошь настоящего душа вместо привычного освежителя. Трауну нравилось окружать его заботой после секса. Он завел привычку помогать своему любовнику тщательно мыться, баловать его дорогими шампунями, а после нести на руках в постель. Пеллеон меньше всего ожидал от него такого отношения, но вскоре привык и наслаждался им, несмотря на то, что отказывался открыто в этом признаться. Когда они оба расслабились под горячими струями воды, Пеллеон решился спросить об узорах. После некоторых колебаний, Траун сказал, что такова традиция его народа, и не стал вдаваться в подробности. Пеллеон постарался унять его беспокойство поцелуем. Он знал, что Траун, проживший много лет в нетерпимом к не-людям обществе, привык тщательно оберегать тайны чиссов. Защитные барьеры следует снимать постепенно. Этот конкретный вопрос они еще обсудят.  
  
В шестой раз голова Пеллеона покоилась на груди Трауна, он водил пальцами по узору, похожему на какого-то зверя в прыжке. Траун незаметно наблюдал за ним со странно напряженным лицом.   
  
— У каждого рисунка есть особое значение, — вдруг выпалил он нехарактерно неловкие для себя слова.   
  
Пеллеон погладил его по щеке, и это разрушило еще один барьер между ними. Траун рассказал ему об истории своего народа и обычае чиссов делать татуировки, превращая свои тела в уникальные произведения искусства. В соответствии с типичными для них строгостью и хладнокровием, их форма была разработана так, чтобы прикрыть все узоры. Они не предназначались для посторонних глаз — только для самых близких. Кроме того, искусство многое может сказать о человеке. Оно открывает все скрытые надежды, мечты и мысли. И теперь Пеллеон получил доступ ко всему этому. Каждый рисунок на теле Митт'рау'нуруодо рассказывал о своем владельце. Теперь и Пеллеон знал, как искусство позволяет понять человека.  
  
Этот раз чуть не стал последним. В тот день Пеллеон чуть не потерял все. Позже он бережно гладил новый узор в форме цветка, окружавший уродливый шрам, и ощущал равномерное сердцебиение под ним. Он сам выбрал этот цветок. Он говорил то, что не выразить словами. Он говорил об их совместных надеждах, мечтах и мыслях.


	5. О постелях и мужчинах - G

Пеллеон считал посещения разных планет ради создания позитивного имиджа Империи еще одной рутинной обязанностью. Траун уважал обычаи местных культур, старался соблюдать и сохранять их. По его мнению, обыватели, которым позволят вести привычный образ жизни, лучше отнесутся к новому правительству. Конечно, невозможно было побывать на каждой планете, но они никогда не отказывались от приглашений дружественных губернаторов.

Все визиты проходили по одной схеме. Прогуляться по городу. Встретиться с народом. Раздать автографы. Отведать местную кухню. Программа была распланирована, предсказуема и предоставляла прекрасный отдых от шума и суеты, царивших на борту боевого корабля во время военной кампании.

Траун любил гулять по городам, которые они посещали, это одновременно радовало и огорчало Пеллеона. Прежде всего из-за того, что Траун очень интересовался местной архитектурой и слишком увлекался ее изучением. В ходе этого конкретного визита они оказались в художественном музее. Дай Трауну волю — и он найдет единственный в городе художественный музей. Пеллеон блуждал взглядом по залу, пока Траун изучал скульптуру из комков какой-то местной глины.

В последнее время они все чаще бывали вместе. Хотя Траун всегда подчеркивал, что он приглашает его в эти поездки в качестве героя Империи, Гилад знал, что тот ценил и наслаждался его компанией куда больше, чем был готов признать. Подчас его сложно было понять, но Пеллеон видел легкую улыбку на лице чисса во время их бесед. Как бы скучно ему ни было в музеях, он знал, что Траун делился с ним своими знаниями в области искусства, потому что искренне интересовался мнением Пеллеона. Когда они оставались наедине, Траун расслаблялся, из-за чего Пеллеон с нетерпением ждал совместных поездок.

К этому примешивалась и его странная, почти что подростковая, влюбленность в Трауна. Влюбленность, в которой Пеллеон все еще пытался разобраться, о которой обычно старался не думать, которая заставляла его краснеть. Он все же был офицером имперского флота, а не ручной собачонкой Трауна. У него достаточно опыта, он убеждал себя, что справится с собой.

Проблема заключалась в том, что сердцу не было особого дела до доводов рассудка. Даже в музее он не мог заставить себя оторвать глаз от тонких пальцев Трауна, бережно прикасавшихся к скульптуре. Изучение искусства, по версии Трауна, включало в себя на удивление частое использование рук. Когда он не рассматривал эти руки, Пеллеон часто ловил себя на не слишком пристойных мыслях о гранд-адмирале. Ему хватало одного только звука его голоса, чтобы…

— Вы согласны, капитан?

Очевидно, Траун задал ему вопрос. Отставить панику. Просто ответить.

— Да, сэр, полностью согласен, — ответил Пеллеон, всей душой надеясь, что печально известный инцидент с угнотами не повторится. В самом деле, откуда ему было знать, что слова «выглядит мило» станут для них смертельным оскорблением?

Траун взглянул на него и сказал:

— Прошу прощения, капитан, вам, должно быть, ужасно скучно. Давайте поужинаем в том заведении, которое нам рекомендовали.

Пеллеон вздохнул с облегчением. Почти сверхъестественная способность Трауна читать мысли сегодня дала сбой. Это хорошо.

За ужином Пеллеон расслабился. Представитель принимающей стороны порекомендовал им старый ресторан, расположенный вдали от многолюдных главных улиц. В зале горел старомодный камин, деревянный потолок придавал заведению дополнительный уют. После ужина они поудобнее устроились в креслах с чашками горячего чая из местных трав. Слушая тихие разговоры посетителей вокруг, Пеллеон почувствовал, как тают его переживания о нелепой влюбленности. Он с этим справится. Все будет хорошо.

Ему следовало бы догадаться, что у Вселенной свое мнение на этот счет. Вот только мысль об этом посетила его, когда они с Трауном уже стояли в их номере и взирали на кровать. Единственную кровать. Траун бросил на него мимолетный взгляд через плечо.

— Если у вас есть какие-то предпочтения в выборе сторон, самое время их озвучить.

Пеллеон уставился на него в изумлении. Он ни под каким предлогом не собирался ложиться в эту постель.

— Не заставляйте меня приказывать, капитан, — сказал Траун. — Знаю, кореллианцы гордятся своим упрямством, но завтра мне не нужны жалобы на боли в спине, если эту ночь вы проведете на полу.

Мерзавец. Легко ему говорить. Он-то наверняка спокойно проспит всю ночь, пока его капитан будет в это время бороться с собой. Траун приподнял бровь.

— Пойду приму душ. По возвращении я ожидаю увидеть вас уже в постели.

После этого он проследовал в ванную, на ходу расстегивая китель. Пеллеон отлично знал, что с Трауном лучше не спорить. Хотя гранд-адмирал был куда более открыт к дискуссиям по сравнению с другими членами высшего командования, у его терпения тоже были свои границы. И сегодняшней ночью не стоило искушать судьбу. Ворча под нос жалобы на Вселенную, Пеллеон достал из чемодана свою пижаму. По крайней мере, он догадался захватить ее с собой, потому что обычно, как всякий приличный кореллианец, предпочитал спать голым. На секунду он задумался, как бы на это отреагировал Траун, но быстро одернул себя. Взбудораженное воображение грозило вызвать вполне определенные физические реакции, а это было совершенно недопустимо.

Траун вышел из ванной и повесил свою форму в шкаф. За это время Пеллеон успел неплохо рассмотреть его и больше всего на свете мечтал провалиться под землю. У Вселенной точно были к нему какие-то претензии. Гранд-адмирал тоже захватил с собой пижаму, но то, как он в ней выглядел, должно было караться по закону. Разумеется, он выглядел идеально. Пеллеон прогнал от себя эти мысли как недостойные, когда дело касалось главнокомандующего Империи. Траун наградил его странным взглядом.

— Если наше вынужденное соседство настолько вам неприятно, капитан, я могу попросить раскладушку.

Ну прекрасно. Теперь Траун считал его таким же ксенофобом, как и всех остальных. От осознания этого ему стало нехорошо. В конце концов, Траун не был виноват в том, что он так сильно в него влюбился. Это была его личная проблема, и он не мог позволить ей подорвать то доверие, которое, как он знал, к нему испытывал Траун. Пеллеон с трудом сглотнул и решил быть откровенным. Хотя бы частично.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Не имею ничего против того, чтобы разделить с вами постель. Меня беспокоит лишь то… что у меня могут возникнуть определенные реакции на вас, — упавшим голосом закончил он, чувствуя, что краснеет. Отлично сказано, Гилад, очень изящно.

К его удивлению, гранд-адмирал рассмеялся. Пеллеон никогда раньше не видел, чтобы он смеялся, и потому сидел в молчаливом потрясении.

— Вы думаете, — спросил Траун, слегка фыркнув, — что меня оскорбит ваша реакция… на меня?

Он покачал головой.

— Капитан Пеллеон, подобного рода реакции никогда бы меня не оскорбили. Тем более, когда они исходят от вас.

О, так он не обиделся. Тем более…

А, ситхово отродье!

Пеллеон даже подавился от нахлынувших мыслей, что, кажется, позабавило Трауна еще больше. Все еще посмеиваясь, он разместился на кровати рядом с капитаном. Устроившись поудобнее, он вдруг повернулся и посмотрел на Пеллеона. И от его слов тому снова захотелось провалиться под землю.

— В музее вам не удалось меня провести. Хочу, чтобы вы знали: я не в обиде. Я наслаждался каждой минутой, что мы проводили вместе, — сказал Траун, просто констатируя факт, будто они обсуждали очередной стратегический ход.

Он потянулся и зевнул.

— Если не возражаете, капитан, давайте ложиться спать. Доброй ночи.

С этими словами он повернулся на бок и уснул. Пеллеон ощущал жар его тела.

Ситхово отродье.


	6. Лучшие планы - NC

Как он мог… просто лежать и спать? Где он только взял такую стальную выдержку? Пеллеон уже несколько часов не мог сомкнуть глаз, в то время как Траун видел седьмой сон. Он мысленно прошелся по финансовой отчетности «Химеры». Он считал таунтаунов. Он продумал несколько новых военных стратегий. Ничто из этого списка не помогло отвлечься от мысли, что он делил постель с самим гранд-адмиралом Трауном.  
  
Его приводило в отчаяние то, как хладнокровно Траун признался, что ему приятно внимание Пеллеона, но при этом не предпринял никаких решительных действий. Нет, он просто уснул, будто это его вообще не касалось. Пеллеон сел на кровати. В принципе, разве когда-нибудь было иначе? Траун всегда был на многие мили впереди него в своих планах и размышлениях, а потом терпеливо ждал, пока капитан его догонит.  
  
Пеллеон посмотрел на спящего мужчину рядом с собой. Это было странно. Как мог Траун заявлять, что ему приятна его компания, что его не оскорбили бы никакие поползновения с его стороны, и при этом никоим образом этого не подтвердить? Чем больше Пеллеон об этом думал, тем больше запутывался. Со стороны Трауна было очень мило отбыть ко сну и бросить его в водовороте мыслей.  
  
Траун привык к тому, что все всегда получалось так, как он хотел. Именно это он и планировал — оставить Пеллеона самого разбираться со своими чувствами? Или это была очередная игра?  
  
Он устал от игр. Или они раз и навсегда прояснят этот вопрос, или он… Ну, он подумает, что он сделает в противном случае. Мысленно готовясь к худшему, он протянул руку и прикоснулся к спине Трауна. Осторожно проводя рукой вверх и вниз, он с наслаждением ощущал жар его тела через ткань надетой на нем майки. Его тело казалось горячее человеческого. Восхитительное ощущение, которым хотелось упиваться снова и снова.  
  
Пеллеон решился провести рукой по иссиня-черным волосам. На это последовала реакция. Наконец-то. Борясь с нерешительностью, он посмотрел в светящиеся красные глаза, которые казались еще более пугающими в темноте. Траун лениво моргнул.  
  
— Я вижу, вы наконец-то приняли какое-то решение, — сказал он немного сиплым со сна голосом.   
  
Он потянулся было, чтобы взять Пеллеона за руку, но капитан оказался быстрее и прижал запястья Трауна к постели.  
  
— Я принял не одно решение, — сказал Пеллеон, надеясь, что голос не выдал его волнения.   
  
При этих словах в красных глазах полыхнуло пламя, но Траун лежал тихо, ожидая следующего хода со стороны капитана. Возможно, он знал, что собирался сделать Пеллеон. Возможно, он заранее все спланировал. Возможно, он считал, что контролирует ситуацию. Осознание этого придало Пеллеону смелости, в которой он сейчас нуждался. Он сжал запястья чисса и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Я решил, что больше не позволю со мной играть, — сказал он.  
  
Прежде чем Траун нашелся с ответом, он сел на него верхом и поцеловал, жестко и требовательно. Он прикусил Трауна за нижнюю губу и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул под ним. Пеллеон приготовился к тому, что Траун столкнет его с себя и завладеет инициативой, однако вместо этого тот смотрел на него с каким-то незнакомым выражением лица. У Пеллеона перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, что удивил его. Гранд-адмирал, верховный главнокомандующий Империи, не ожидал, что его капитан решится оседлать его и проявить инициативу. Пеллеон воспользовался эффектом неожиданности и снова поцеловал его, на этот раз — с языком. Страстно впиваясь в его губы, он почувствовал, как Траун расслабился и застонал. Он прервал поцелуй и укусил его за шею.  
  
— Думал, сможешь командовать мной и в спальне, да? — прорычал он, оставляя еще один засос. — Думал, что хорошо все спланировал? Подумай еще раз.  
  
Он потерся о возбужденный член и получил в ответ тихий стон. Траун тяжело дышал, откинул голову назад, чтобы предоставить лучший доступ к шее, почти закрыл глаза. Поистине восхитительное зрелище. Пеллеон отпустил его запястья и быстро стянул с него майку. Окинув беглым взглядом гладкую безволосую грудь и не тратя время на лишние размышления, он склонился над ним и провел языком по соску. Наградой стал полузадушенный стон. Когда он посмотрел в глаза Трауну, то увидел, что тот из последних сил старается сдержаться.  
  
— Тебе придется хорошенько попросить меня, — негромко сказал он, — и я заставлю тебя просить.   
  
В какой-то степени он ожидал, что после этого Траун скинет его с себя и положит конец веселью. Однако гранд-адмирал снова позволил ему вести. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на выражение лица Пеллеона, пришел к какому-то выводу и снова откинулся на подушку, тяжело дыша. Интересная реакция.  
  
Оглаживая его бока, Пеллеон обращал внимание, прикосновения к каким местам заставляли его тяжело вздыхать. Пока его руки занимались животом, он склонился и обхватил губами твердый темно-голубой сосок. Судя по звукам, Трауну это понравилось, однако он все еще продолжал упрямиться и сдерживать свои эмоции. И Пеллеон собирался это изменить. Коротко улыбнувшись, он прикусил его сосок. Траун почти что взвыл, выгнул дугой спину и потерся о Пеллеона бедрами, умоляя о большем.  
  
Гилад провел пальцами по его белью, чтобы подразнить. Траун вздрогнул от прикосновения. Проведя пальцами по тонкой полоске иссиня-черных волос внизу живота, Пеллеон остановился ровно перед внушительной выпуклостью, скрытой бельем.  
  
— Знаешь, мы ведь можем остановиться прямо сейчас, — прошептал он.  
  
В ответ на это Траун прикрыл глаза. Пеллеон усмехнулся и, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по его горячему возбужденному члену под бельем.  
  
— Или ты можешь попросить меня продолжить, — закончил он, обводя влажное пятно на ткани его белья.  
  
Траун неразборчиво пробурчал себе что-то под нос. На сей раз Пеллеон усилил хватку, заставив его вскинуть бедра. То, как Траун стиснул челюсти, было свидетельством его готовности к капитуляции. Последний раз сжав его член через ткань, Пеллеон убрал руку.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Гилад, — сказал Траун и прикрыл глаза, — Я хочу… Мне нужно… Пожалуйста.  
  
Пеллеон чуть не кончил от неприкрытой мольбы в его голосе. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он нежно поцеловал Трауна в губы. Тот низко заурчал и притянул его к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Они сражались за первенство и страстно прижимались друг к другу. Этого было недостаточно. В нетерпении Пеллеон резко сорвал с Трауна пижамные штаны вместе с бельем и позволил себе полюбоваться им. Его анатомия большей частью напоминала человеческую, это облегчало задачу. К влажной головке его члена так и хотелось прикоснуться. Именно это Пеллеон и сделал. Вкус отличался от человеческого — сладкий и немного пряный.  
  
Траун зарылся пальцами в его волосы, пытаясь притянуть ближе, со стоном прошептал его имя. Пеллеон не спешил, медленно обводя языком головку члена. Затем постарался взять его в рот настолько глубоко, насколько возможно. Хотя он уже много лет не был с мужчиной, навыков не растерял. По крайней мере, насколько можно было судить по тем звукам, которые издавал Траун. Он глубоко дышал, напрягся всем телом и несильно дернул Пеллеона за волосы, вынуждая его приподнять голову. Когда он заговорил, его губы дрожали:  
  
— Мне нужно больше, Гилад, ch'tra ror*, — закончил он.  
  
Пеллеону не надо было повторять дважды. Коротко поцеловав живот Трауна, он устремился к своему чемодану в поисках того, что он обычно всегда брал с собой. На ходу открывая бутылочку со смазкой, он вернулся к Трауну и заметил, что тот смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век. Его поразило неприкрытое желание в его глазах. Щедро смазав пальцы, он обхватил член Трауна одной рукой, другой бережно начал растягивать его. Он чувствовал, что его терпение на исходе.  
  
Когда Пеллеон вошел в него, то не смог сдержать стон. Траун вторил ему. Они прижались друг к другу лбами, тяжело дыша и привыкая к ощущениям. От жара его тела и собственного желания у Пеллеона кружилась голова. Он сделал несколько толчков на пробу. Траун приподнял ноги, впился в спину ногтями и крепче прижал к себе, вынуждая двигаться быстрее. Жар его тела сводил Пеллеона с ума. Долго ему не продержаться. Он начал вбиваться в него в полную силу.  
  
Траун кусал и целовал его в шею, перемежая поцелуи и укусы непристойностями. Пеллеон даже помыслить не мог, что гранд-адмирал может так выражаться. Было что-то невероятно возбуждающее в том, чтобы слышать, как он произносит фразы в духе «Да, трахай меня сильнее» привычным ровным голосом. Этому голосу можно было только повиноваться.   
  
Они даже не пытались сдерживать свои стоны, когда оба кончили почти одновременно. Если их шум кому-то и помешал, их это не волновало. Пеллеон постарался не слишком сильно наваливаться на Трауна, но чувствовал, как тот обвил его руками и притянул к себе. Траун уткнулся носом ему в грудь. Не хотелось думать о том беспорядке, который они устроили. Не хотелось думать ни о чем на свете. То, что они только что сделали…  
  
— Гилад, я говорил, что не обижусь, — неожиданно глухим голосом сказал Траун. — Я ошибался.  
  
После этих слов сердце Пеллеона бешено забилось.  
  
— Я буду крайне оскорблен, если эта ночь никогда не повторится.   
  
*ch'tra ror — продолжай


	7. Непогода и цветы - G

_Непогода_  
  
Он пошел в увольнительную только потому, что Траун настаивал. Ему не нравится оставлять корабль в чужих руках. Да, Ардифф — очень способный офицер, да, Квентон и Вермель будут рядом и смогут ему помочь. Но все равно Пеллеону казалось, что он оставляет старушку «Химеру» в руках молодежи, которая с ней не справится. Траун, конечно, посмеялся над ним и сказал, что он слишком много волнуется. Если бы сам Траун волновался чуть больше, у Пеллеона было бы гораздо меньше седых волос.  
  
Они отправились на тихую малонаселенную планету с мягким климатом. Когда они прибыли, на ней стояла весна и все вокруг было заполнено цветами. Гранд-адмирал знал о его любви к садоводству; вид Пеллеона, восхищенно созерцавшего необъятные сады, доставлял ему искреннюю радость. Обычно в таких случаях он присаживался где-нибудь неподалеку с чашкой чая, в то время как его капитан изучал сад. Им редко выпадала такая возможность. Трауну нравилось заботиться о нем, баловать его, хотя он никогда бы открыто в этом не признался. Ему нравилось показывать Пеллеону места, которые, как он знал, придутся ему по душе, и наблюдать за его восторгом с нежной улыбкой. Траун знал тихие гостиницы и рестораны, где их уединение никто не побеспокоит, так что во время поездок они наслаждались местной кухней, а ночи проводили в широких постелях. Всегда приятно найти замену стандартным имперским койкам. Не менее приятно иметь много свободного места на кровати, поскольку они оба уже не раз на себе проверили, какой твердый пол в каютах звездного разрушителя.  
  
Пеллеон почувствовал, как на шею упала капля, и отвлекся от изучения местной розы. Похоже, начинался дождь. Он хотел было поискать укрытия, но остановился, когда увидел Трауна.  
  
Он завороженно смотрел на небо. Выходцу с планеты, которая была холоднее Хота, вероятно, нечасто доводилось видеть легкие весенние дожди. Он внимательно разглядывал маленькие капли, упавшие ему на ладонь. Встретившись взглядом с Пеллеоном, он засмущался, будто тот застал его за каким-то глубоко личным занятием. Иногда с ним это случалось, несмотря на то, что они были вместе уже много лет.  
  
Пеллеон подошел к нему и нежно взял за руку, побуждая расслабиться.  
  
— Приятно, правда? — спросил он.  
  
Траун обдумал его слова.  
  
— Да, — просто ответил он и накрыл руку Пеллеона своей.  
  
Они стояли под дождем, наслаждаясь покоем момента. Они промокли до нитки, но не обращали на это внимания.  
  
Первым нарушил эту неподвижность Траун. Он крепко обнял Пеллеона, прижался к нему так, что их лбы соприкоснулись. Тогда он тихо заговорил. Пеллеон узнал в его словах чисскую поэзию. Он так и не выучил язык настолько хорошо, чтобы полностью понимать ее, но это стихотворение он знал. В нем говорилось о глубокой любви и страсти. Он закрыл глаза и позволил себе раствориться в словах.  
  
Стоя под легким весенним дождем, слушая приятный голос Трауна, он совершенно забыл о «Химере». Может быть, им стоило почаще ходить в увольнительную.  
  
  
 _После дождя_  
  
Дни нынче кажутся странно пустыми. Он встает. Он управляет Империей. Ему даже удалось заключить мир с Новой Республикой. Знакомый голос в голове напоминает ему, что их все же стоит называть повстанцами. Он усмехается такому замечанию, хотя ему нравится слышать этот голос. С ним он чувствует себя менее одиноким.  
  
В последнее время он все реже и реже ловит себя на привычке поворачивать голову, чтобы спросить совета. И это прогресс. Он больше не смотрит на дверь его каюты. Он приказал опечатать ее и запретил к ней приближаться. Он до конца не уверен, почему это сделал. Просто казалось неправильным заходить туда, сталкиваться с тишиной и воспоминаниями. Больше он этого не делает.  
  
Ардифф берет на себя все больше и больше обязанностей и, надо признать, отлично с ними справляется. Он хороший человек. Вермель тоже поддерживает его, всегда рядом, всегда готов сыграть партию в сабакк, чтобы помочь отвлечься. Они беспокоятся о нем, хоть и не на показ: позволяют скорбеть, готовы поддержать задушевным разговором за бокалом горячительного. Он ценит их заботу, но знает, что этого мало.  
  
Он наконец решился перенести к себе «Сумерки Килликов». Засыпает и просыпается, глядя на них. Когда он ступил в опечатанную каюту Трауна, общество Вермеля едва помогало держать себя в руках. Траун оставил картину ему, но как теперь на нее смотреть?.. Поначалу она не вызывала ничего кроме слёз. Даже сейчас, стоит зацепиться за нее взглядом, старая боль дает о себе знать. Но время лечит.  
  
Он помнит их разговоры. Однажды он рассказал Вермелю, как Траун терпеливо пытался научить его понимать искусство народа эломи. Тогда выдался на редкость спокойный вечер, и Траун не торопил его, давал время подумать и во всем поддерживал. Теперь он чувствует не только печаль, но и благодарность за все, что у них было и чему он научился.  
  
Он все еще оставляет цветы на небольшом памятнике. От этого он чувствует себя старым дураком и безнадежным идиотом. Но в душе надеется, что Траун так же хорошо понимает послания в виде цветов, как понимал искусство. Это все, что он может сделать. Может быть, этого достаточно.


	8. Отвлекающий маневр - NC

_— Дорогой, с чего ты взял, что я никогда раньше не надевал кружевное белье под форму?_  
  
Эти слова Трауна время от времени всплывали в голове Пеллеона. Как правило, в самые неподходящие моменты. Он думал о том, что гранд-адмирал носит под формой, во время совещаний, ужинов и даже в пылу сражения. Хотя они договорились разделять личные и профессиональные отношения, образы Трауна в роскошном белье посещали воображение Пеллеона слишком часто.  
  
Скорее всего, этого Траун и добивался. Пеллеон давно смирился с тем, что Траун любил такого сорта игры, и даже начал находить в них удовольствие. Но не в рабочее время. Всеми уважаемому капитану звездного разрушителя не пристало фантазировать о гранд-адмирале в шелковых чулках. Даже если вышеупомянутому гранд-адмиралу нравилось надевать их для своего капитана.  
  
— Да, я тоже думаю. Вы согласны, капитан Пеллеон? — голос Фирмуса Пиетта оторвал Гилада от приятных размышлений.  
  
Он был на каком-то очередном совещании по вопросу, который даже не мог вспомнить. Под взглядом Фирмуса он почувствовал, что краснеет. Не стоило терять контакт с реальностью.  
  
— Похоже, вы о чем-то задумались, капитан, — подал голос Траун с противоположного края стола.  
  
Тем, кто не слишком хорошо знал Трауна, его лицо показалось бы таким же бесстрастным, как и всегда. Но Пеллеон заметил, что уголки его рта слегка приподняты вверх. Его забавляло неловкое положение, в котором оказался капитан.  
  
— Вашу рассеянность мы обсудим в личном порядке после совещания, а пока, адмирал Пиетт, прошу, продолжайте ваш список.  
  
Остаток совещания прошел для него, как в тумане. Они с Трауном обсуждали как раз такие ситуации, и его поведение вряд ли обрадовало гранд-адмирала. Совещание закончилось, все стали расходиться, и Вирс похлопал его по плечу, выражая поддержку и сочувствие. Пеллеон не раскрыл всех подробностей их с Трауном отношений, но поделился с ним некоторыми своими переживаниями. Временами шумный, Макс, тем не менее, был верным другом и понимал беспокойство Гилада из-за сцены на совещании.  
  
Когда дверь за Пиеттом и Вирсом закрылась, Пеллеон прикрыл глаза и приготовился к худшему. Однако, с противоположной стороны стола не раздалось ни звука. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Трауна. К его удивлению, гранд-адмирал беззаботно откинулся в кресле. Пеллеон хотел было что-то сказать, но прикусил язык. Что бы Траун ни собирался ему сообщить, он сделает это тогда, когда сочтет нужным. Он давно усвоил, что торопить гранд-адмирала не имело смысла.  
  
Траун сел прямо и снял сапоги, что еще больше смутило Пеллеона. Он снова откинулся в кресле и положил ноги на стол. Тогда Пеллеон понял.  
  
— Ты специально меня отвлекаешь? — спросил он, разглядывая ноги Трауна, затянутые в черные чулки.  
  
— Я просто устраиваюсь поудобнее, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил тот.  
  
Можно подумать, он каждый день демонстрировал окружающим свои предпочтения в нижнем белье. Пеллеон нахмурился, а Траун лишь улыбнулся в ответ. В эту игру могут играть двое.  
  
— Так что же, ты ограничился лишь чулками или надел весь мой подарок? — спросил он.  
  
Он увидел в глазах Трауна огонек одобрения. Пеллеон подарил ему роскошный дорогой комплект из чулок с поясом и кружевных трусиков черного цвета с отливом. Он никогда в жизни не краснел так, как в тот момент, но Траун счел этот жест очень трогательным. И решил незамедлительно продемонстрировать Пеллеону, насколько он благодарен, так что в тот вечер комплект остался нетронутым. Пеллеон обошел кругом стол и встал на колени рядом с креслом Трауна.  
  
— Надел полный комплект, верно? — с теплотой в голосе сказал он.  
  
Он положил руку Трауну на бедро, надеясь на ощупь определить, насколько верным было его предположение. Однако, толстая ткань формы не позволила этого сделать. Он разочаровано вздохнул и получил от Трауна еще одну улыбку.  
  
— Можешь попробовать узнать прямо сейчас, Гилад… или подождать до вечера. Но для этого придется пережить еще несколько совещаний. Уверен, Фирмус что-то подозревает.  
  
Так вот его план. За время службы на флоте Пеллеону доводилось совершать много дерзких поступков. Но он никогда раньше не осмеливался изучать нижнее белье старшего по рангу, да еще посреди зала для совещаний. Даже если это белье надевалось специально для него. От мысли об этом по спине поползли мурашки.  
  
— Вставай, — сказал он командным тоном, — ложись на стол.  
  
— Сюда могут зайти в любую минуту, — ответил Траун, не особенно стараясь его разубедить.   
  
Он всегда строил из себя самого собранного и уравновешенного офицера Империи, но Пеллеон уже успел изучить его и знал, что скрывалось под этой личиной. К примеру, он выяснил, что Трауну нравилось послушно выполнять приказы. Когда он был к этому расположен, разумеется. Он был сильнее среднестатистического человека и легко удерживал Пеллеона на весу (что он неоднократно и делал). Распластаться на столе было для него способом продемонстрировать полное доверие Гиладу.  
  
Пеллеон провел руками по спине, быстро справился с ремнем и начал возиться с его брюками. Возможность быть застигнутыми в подобном положении добавляла увлекательности его занятию. То, что они собирались сделать, шло вразрез со всеми правилами и нормами поведения. Судя по участившемуся дыханию Трауна, он пришел к аналогичному выводу. Тем не менее, он не предпринял ни малейшей попытки остановить капитана. Пеллеон расстегнул его брюки и обнаружил под ними кружево.  
  
Он даже не удивился, когда заметил возбуждение Трауна. Он неспешно провел пальцами по кружевному узору на трусиках. Они оказались невероятно, роскошно мягкими на ощупь. Другой рукой он до конца спустил брюки Трауна и наконец смог оценить всю картину.  
  
Его командир распластался на столе в зале для совещаний, демонстрируя свою роскошную задницу в кружевных трусиках. Дополнительным украшением был пояс с чулками, которые крепились к нему на резинках. Должно быть, он носил этот комплект все утро, он был на нем, когда он отдавал приказы на мостике.  
  
Ощущая почти болезненное возбуждение, Пеллеон прижался к Трауну. Растянувшийся на столе в зале, где только что прошло совещание, в шелке и кружеве, он являл собой восхитительное зрелище — только для глаз Пеллеона. Трясущимися руками он расстегнул ремень и свои брюки, потерся членом о кружево, вздрогнув от сладостного ощущения. Траун тихо застонал и прошептал:  
  
— У меня в кармане.  
  
Пеллеону потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы переварить услышанное, после чего он живо залез в карман кителя Трауна и обнаружил там небольшой флакончик со смазкой. Однажды он перестанет удивляться тому, как тщательно Траун все продумывает и как он сам идет у него на поводу.  
  
Мысли об этом вскоре его покинули. Он выдавил смазку на пальцы и сдвинул в сторону трусики. Неловко вывернув руку, чтобы их не испачкать, он издевательски осторожно начал подготавливать Трауна. Тот шипел, выгибался, насаживался на его пальцы и издавал восхитительные стоны. Пеллеон не сомневался, что будет вспоминать эти звуки во время следующих совещаний.  
  
В это время другой рукой он скользил по поясу и чулкам, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Тот факт, что Траун носил этот комплект во время утреннего совещания, делал их еще более волнующими. Он прикоснулся ко все еще скрытому трусиками члену Трауна, чем заслужил новою порцию сладостных стонов. Пеллеон окинул взглядом открывшееся перед ним зрелище и не мог не оценить, как хорошо цвет комплекта сочетался с цветом кожи чисса. Он вошел в Трауна и позволил себе насладиться жаром и теснотой его тела.   
  
Он занимался сексом со своим командиром, одетым в комплект кружевного белья, который сам же ему подарил, да еще и на столе, за которым только что прошло совещание. Вейдер его задери, это определенно был самый возбуждающий опыт в его жизни. Проверяя границы дозволенного, Пеллеон положил руку Трауну на шею и прижал его к столу. Его сдавленный стон заставил Пеллеона двигаться быстрее и жестче, будто для этого ему и так не хватало страха быть обнаруженными. То, что они делали, было совершенно запрещено. Это было неправильно. Это было идеально.  
  
Пеллеон понял, что непристойность ситуации заводит и Трауна, когда он обхватил его член и начал ласкать его, подстраиваясь под ритм своих толчков. Его член оставил мокрые следы на трусиках и полированной столешнице. Пеллеон негромко зарычал и сильнее сжал руку.  
  
— Покажи мне, насколько тебе это нравится, — сказал он. — Хочу это увидеть.  
  
Ему не пришлось повторять. Траун уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, чтобы приглушить стон, и кончил, еще больше пачкая трусики и стол под собой. Осознания того, что ему придется вернуться в испорченном белье на мостик, хватило Пеллеону, чтобы достигнуть пика и кончить, обильно изливаясь в тело гранд-адмирала.  
  
Ноги его не держали, и он позволил себе обессилено упасть на Трауна. Он пытался выровнять дыхание и старался не думать о том, какое зрелище предстанет перед теми, кому вздумается сейчас войти в зал. Тело Трауна было расслабленным и приятно горячим. Пеллеон предпочел бы залезть с ним в кровать, если бы не тот факт, что они и так отсутствовали слишком долго.  
  
Как говорится, долг зовет. Пеллеон осторожно вышел из Трауна (чем заслужил недовольное ворчание с его стороны), кое-как восстановил равновесие на все еще подрагивающих ногах и оценил результаты своего преступления. Траун перевернулся на столе и теперь с самодовольным видом смотрел Пеллеону в глаза. Он даже демонстративно потянулся, показывая, как доволен собой и своей находчивостью. На нем все еще были надеты чулки и испорченные трусики.  
  
Пока они пытались привести себя в порядок, Пеллеон тяжко вздохнул.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что теперь мне станет еще хуже, правда? — спросил он.  
  
Ему не хотелось портить момент, но он ничего не мог поделать с собой и тем, как хорошо Траун умел отвлекать его от работы. Тот ответил ему с успокаивающей улыбкой:  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, капитан. Смею вас заверить, я буду только рад предоставить возможность для дальнейших исследований, чтобы удовлетворить ваше любопытство. Незачем отвлекаться от работы, если знать, что я буду рядом каждую ночь.  
  
Эти слова заставили Пеллеона покраснеть.  
  
— Не думаю, что смогу пережить еще хоть одно совещание в этом зале, — сказал он. Траун ответил ему хитрой ухмылочкой.  
  
Когда они поднялись на мостик, Траун выглядел так же идеально, как и всегда. Его форма была чистой и аккуратной, прическа в полном порядке, а вокруг него царила привычная аура спокойствия и уверенности. «Будто не его только что драли на столе», — подумал Пеллеон и поспешил направить свои мысли в более спокойное русло.   
  
Его взгляд упал на генерала Вирса, который сидел на стуле в одной из вахтенных ям. Заметив Пеллеона, он с намеком поиграл бровями. Чтоб ему провалиться. Пеллеону не удалось в полной мере скрыть свой румянец. Что-то подсказывало ему, следующая вечеринка у Макса будет интересной.


	9. С первого взгляда - G

Он был готов ко всему. Проведя долгие недели за собиранием того, что можно было назвать флотом, разборками со склочными моффами и особенно с тем бардаком, который они устраивали вокруг себя, Пеллеон с уверенностью мог заявить: он готов принять все, что приготовила ему судьба. Воля судьбы проявилась в странном сообщении из Неизведанных регионов. Пеллеон не смел надеяться, что оно было подлинным. За последние месяцы он почти оставил привычку надеяться.  
  
В подлинности сообщения капитан убедился, когда прослушал его. Он узнал голос, который направлял его действия несколько лет назад. Ошибки быть не могло. Встреча должна была состояться через пять дней. Так они с «Химерой» оказались среди незнакомых звезд. Прибыли раньше назначенного срока, о чем Пеллеон крайне сожалел. Это давало ему время для безрадостных размышлений о том, что случилось после Эндора, и анализа всех упущенных возможностей, которыми можно было воспользоваться.  
  
По счастью, его мысли прервал сигнал тревоги, оповещающий о приближении корабля.  
  
— Неопознанное судно прямо по курсу, сэр, — с волнением в голосе сообщил Тшель.  
  
— Проверьте их коды приветствия, лейтенант, — спокойно ответил Пеллеон.  
  
В его обязанности входило поддержание дисциплины на корабле, следовательно, ему надлежало быть образцом сдержанности и этой самой дисциплинированности. Даже прибытие последнего и самого необычного гранд-адмирала Империи не должно взволновать его и сказаться на работе.  
  
— Коды проверены и подтверждены, сэр, — отрапортовал Тшель.  
  
— Прекрасно. Подготовьте посадочный док №5, — Пеллеон отдал последнее распоряжение перед тем, как направиться к турболифту.  
  
Происходящее не должно его беспокоить. Он пытался подавить в себе надежду, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии думать об открывающихся возможностях, если прибывший в самом деле окажется гранд-адмиралом Трауном.  
  
Стоя в одиночестве в посадочном доке, капитан размышлял, не стоило ли взять с собой отделение штурмовиков. Он был уверен, что голос был настоящим, но и его при желании легко можно подделать. Корабль уже заходил на посадку, и Пеллеон решил разобраться в происходящем самостоятельно. Сейчас казалось уместным не придерживаться строгого протокола.  
  
Люк корабля медленно открылся. Пеллеон стоял навытяжку, ожидая, когда пассажир спустится на палубу. Он был готов. Пассажир направился к нему, и Пеллеон знал, что он в самом деле был тем, кем назвался. Только гранд-адмирал мог с такой уверенностью и властностью ступать по палубе незнакомого корабля.  
  
Гость задержал на нем взгляд пугающих красных глаз. Пеллеону доводилось читать о знаменитых светящихся красных глазах Трауна и о том, что не все при дворе Императора могли выдержать его взгляд. Капитан подбодрил себя тем, что хотя бы это маленькое испытание выдержал с честью. Он изобразил приветствие и сказал:  
  
— Гранд-адмирал Траун. Добро пожаловать на борт «Химеры». Она полностью в вашем распоряжении.  
  
Траун молча оглядывал посадочный док, не замечая Пеллеона. Когда же он соизволил ответить, его взгляд, казалось, прожег капитана насквозь.  
  
— Благодарю, капитан Пеллеон. Рад снова встретиться с вами. О лучшем корабле я не мог и мечтать.  
  
В реальности его голос был еще красивее, чем при радиопередачах, когда его искажали помехи. Ровный, сдержанный и глубокий. Он обволакивал Пеллеона подобно мягкому одеялу, под которым таилось нечто темное и загадочное. Он придавал вполне обычным словам Трауна оттенок чего-то запретного и опасного.  
  
Но с раздумьями об этом придется подождать. Им предстоит выиграть войну и возродить Империю.


	10. Плащ и шок - G

_Плащ_

Он стоял в своей каюте перед зеркалом в полный рост и смотрел на себя так пристально, словно изучал произведение искусства. Пеллеон неуверенно мялся позади, не смея рта раскрыть. Когда он повернулся лицом к капитану, плащ совершил весьма впечатляющий маневр.

— По-моему, это уже слишком, капитан, — сказал Траун и провел рукой по тонкой ткани.

— Да, сэр, — тактично ответил он.

На самом деле Пеллеон считал, что плащ выглядел на гранд-адмирале просто великолепно.

Траун снова повернулся к зеркалу и нахмурился.

Директор Кренник ввел эту моду много лет назад. Он всегда дополнял свой белый китель длинным, сверкающе-белым плащом. В сочетании с безупречной осанкой Кренника он создавал на редкость властный образ. Многие могли бы заявить, что Трауну и не требовалось демонстрировать дополнительные атрибуты власти, но предстоящий ужин был невероятно важен. Кроме того, никогда не помешает напомнить всем о его высоком положении.

Если бы это зависело от Пеллеона, он бы сделал ношение плаща для Трауна обязательным. С ним он смотрелся еще более царственно, чем обычно. Иногда ему казалось, что Траун мог бы ходить голым и все равно выглядеть не менее внушительно. Но он предпочитал не слишком углубляться в эти мысли, поскольку они странным образом влияли на его восприятие реальности.

Когда Траун направился к выходу из комнаты, край плаща зацепился за редкую плоакианскую скульптуру, которую он недавно приобрел. Гранд-адмирал и капитан замерли на месте, с ужасом глядя на то, как она раскачивается из стороны в сторону на маленькой подставке. Казалось, время застыло. С оглушительным грохотом, который, вероятно, был слышен по всей «Химере», статуэтка упала на пол и разлетелась на сотню маленьких кусочков.

Оба свидетеля трагедии потрясенно молчали. Пеллеон поморщился. Хотя Траун обладал куда более мягким характером, чем покойный Дарт Вейдер, капитан не был уверен, что ему удастся сохранить свое знаменитое спокойствие в условиях такого страшного кризиса. Спокойно окинув взглядом место происшествия, Траун отстегнул плащ и небрежно бросил его на стоявший неподалеку диван.

— Думаю, вопрос решен, капитан, — спокойно сказал он, вызвав дроида для уборки. 

Пеллеон с облегчением выдохнул, хотя не заметил, как задержал дыхание.

— Согласен, сэр, — ответил он, занимая место позади Трауна, чтобы сопроводить его на ужин с моффами. 

— Зато как изящно… — пробормотал под нос Траун.

 

 

_Живой_

Пеллеон зачитывал Трауну отчет о текущем состоянии «Химеры» и экипажа. В этот момент контрольная панель на его кресле издала громкий писк, свидетельствовавший о получении срочного сообщения. Траун пробежал его глазами — и выронил падд, который до этого держал в руках. При падении устройство разбилось на несколько частей, но гранд-адмирал даже не заметил. Он смотрел на текст сообщения с выражением глубокого шока на лице. Казалось, он вообще забыл, что был в комнате не один. Его руки дрожали, а лицо побледнело.

Пеллеон не был уверен, что предпринять. Какое бы известие ни получил гранд-адмирал, оно глубоко его потрясло. Скорее всего, оно не касалось капитана, но он не мог просто уйти, оставив своего командира в подобном состоянии. Он уже намеревался спросить Трауна о его самочувствии, когда тот резко поднял голову и сфокусировал взгляд на Пеллеоне. Похоже, его удивило, что капитан все еще стоял перед ним. Когда Траун заговорил, быстро и жестко, слова дались ему с трудом:

— Вы свободны, капитан. 

Пеллеон был в шаге от того, чтобы ослушаться прямого приказа, но все же покинул каюту. Уходя, он размышлял о том, свидетелем чего только что стал. Казалось неправильным оставлять гранд-адмирала, с другой стороны, имел ли он право навязывать ему свое общество, когда Траун ясно выразил желание побыть в одиночестве? За последние месяцы они стали достаточно близки, тем не менее Траун по-прежнему хорошо скрывал свои чувства и эмоции. Пеллеон был уверен, что в данный момент его участие не будет оценено должным образом.

На ужине Траун не появился. Он нередко ужинал в своей каюте, но сейчас его отсутствие только усилило волнения капитана. Еда казалось безвкусной, мысли были далеки от обычных разговоров за столом. Он думал о бледном лице Трауна и его подрагивающих руках.

Когда Траун не появился на мостике в конце смены, как он обычно делал, Пеллеон решил, что должен действовать. Собравшись с духом, он нажал на кнопку интеркома каюты гранд-адмирала. Реакции не последовало, что не слишком его удивило. С присущей всем кореллианцам упертостью Пеллеон снова нажал на кнопку, на этот раз добавив:

— Это капитан Пеллеон. Вы бы сильно меня успокоили, если бы впустили или хотя бы поговорили со мной.

Когда он было подумал, что ему не откроют, и уже приготовился стучать, дверь плавно отъехала в сторону. Одернув форму и чуть не споткнувшись, Пеллеон прошел в слабо освещенный коридор каюты Трауна, ведущий в командный центр.

Траун все так же сидел в командирском кресле, как в тот момент, когда Пеллеон его оставил. К нему вернулся привычный цвет лица, однако его взгляд бродил среди звезд за окном, будто все в жизни перестало иметь для Трауна всякий смысл. Разбитый падд все еще лежал у его ног. Траун ничем не показал, что вообще заметил Пеллеона. Температура в помещении была ниже привычной. Призвав на помощь всю свою решимость, Пеллеон включил климат-контроль на обогрев и подошел к гранд-адмиралу.

— Сэр? — тихо позвал он, хотя в давящей тишине его голос прозвучал неуместно громко. 

Траун не ответил. Глубоко вздохнув, Пеллеон осторожно прикоснулся к его руке.

— Здесь холодно, — сказал он уверенным тоном. — Позвольте проводить вас в жилые помещения. 

Он ожидал хоть какого-то ответа, но получил только безразличный кивок. Траун поднялся и позволил отвести себя в более теплую комнату.

Усадив его на диван, Пеллеон отправился на небольшую кухню в поисках чая. Его мать первым делом всегда предлагала расстроенным людям большую чашку чая. Он обнаружил несколько незнакомых трав и специй, так что пришлось ограничиться стаканом воды.

— Он жив, — с трудом выдавил из себя Траун.

Чувствуя, что сейчас будет за лучшее смолчать, Пеллеон протянул ему стакан воды и присел рядом, соблюдая почтительное расстояние. 

— Он был жив, и я оставил его. Ушел, будто его смерть ничего для меня не значила. Теперь я знаю, что он жив, но не смогу посмотреть ему в глаза.

Сказав это, он повернулся к Пеллеону. Капитан был потрясен выражением муки на его лице.

Только когда их взгляды встретились, Траун наконец осознал, кто был перед ним. Тут же он постарался скрыть свои чувства, приняв привычный хладнокровный вид.

— Ну уж нет, — сказал Пеллеон. — Я не позволю вам сидеть в одиночестве и мучить себя.

В его голосе звучала уверенность, которой он на самом деле не испытывал. В конце концов, что помешает Трауну выгнать его взашей?

Траун с удивлением посмотрел на капитана и задумался. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал. Только сейчас заметив стакан у себя в руках, он отвел взгляд и сделал небольшой глоток. Когда Траун нашел в себе силы снова посмотреть на него, выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось. 

— Я получил новости от брата, — сказал он.

Пеллеон кивнул и спросил:

— Шокирующие новости?

— Я бы сказал, неожиданные, — ответил Траун. — Я считал его погибшим, но оказалось, все эти годы он был жив. Ему сказали, что я предал свой народ и был изгнан.

После этих горьких слов руки Трауна снова начали дрожать. Пеллеон забрал у него стакан и поставил на стол, затем снова взял его за руку.

— Сэр, уверен, ваш брат знает, что вы бы никогда не предали свой народ. Я убежден, вы бы ни за что так не поступили.

Траун издал неопределенный звук. На мгновение Пеллеону показалось, что он чем-то оскорбил его, и он поспешил извиниться. Траун покачал головой.

— Я очень тронут вашим участием, Гилад, — сказал он и взглянул на руку капитана, все еще лежащую поверх его собственной. — Я рассказывал вам о том, как мой брат впервые встретил людей? Представьте себе, он думал, что они все похожи на кореллианцев…

Говоря о своем брате, Траун накрыл руку Пеллеона своей, деликатно провел по тыльной стороне ладони большим пальцем. Они не размыкали рук, когда Траун начал рассказывать и о родной планете, и о своем народе.


	11. Голос - G

Ему следовало на корню пресечь подобные фантазии. Они были недостойны ни его звания капитана флагмана имперского флота, ни его возраста. Он не был уверен даже в том, как и когда это началось. Он многие месяцы слушал, как Траун ровным тоном отдает приказы. С первой встречи Пеллеона заинтриговал его голос.   
  
Проблемы начались, когда он поймал себя на мыслях об этом голосе в свободное от работы время. Не было ничего удивительного в том, чтобы вспомнить события прошедшего дня и подготовиться к следующему. Очень полезно еще раз пробежаться по ходу выигранного сражения или списку выявленных проблем, дабы быть готовым справиться с ними в другой раз. Но он не был уверен, что смог бы найти столь же утешительное оправдание недавно появившейся привычке проигрывать в голове события дня с альтернативными концовками. Которые, как правило, включали в себя гранд-адмирала без одежды. Зачастую в них принимало участие нечто конкретное. Голос Трауна.  
  
Пеллеон целый день слушал ровный голос Трауна — и это сводило его с ума. Его равно привлекали представители мужского и женского пола, а также все промежуточные варианты, но увлечение голосом живого существа было для него в новинку. Никогда прежде чей-то голос не имел над ним столько власти. Хуже всего было то, что он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться. Они вели войну, не говоря уже о запрете на неуставные отношения. Хотя Пеллеон всегда считал его правилом, о котором каждый имел право время от времени забыть, он сам не мог забыть о нем, когда дело касалось самого высокопоставленного офицера во всей Империи.  
  
Поэтому он приказал себе перебороть странное увлечение. В попытке отвлечься он обратился к голонету в поиске файлов определенного толка. Возможно, история похождений миловидной родианки поможет забыть о ровном голосе и его обладателе. У него слишком давно никого не было. Может, в этом-то все и дело. А Траун попал в его эротические фантазии только потому, что они очень много времени проводили вместе.  
  
Ни одно рациональное объяснение не помешало ему вспомнить, сколько раз Траун будто бы ненамеренно нарушал его личное пространство. Или о случаях, когда Траун ненароком прикасался к его плечу или руке. Или о том, как он краснел, получив даже незначительную похвалу от Трауна. Или…  
  
Нет. Ему просто нужна была разрядка. Надо положить конец этому безумию. Расстегнув брюки и сосредоточившись на происходящем на экране, он постарался думать о чем угодно, кроме Трауна. Итак. История родианки. Она вот-вот должна была встретиться с…  
  
Перед его внутренним взором предстал образ сияющих красных глаз. К ситху все! Он продолжал думать о Трауне. Иногда казалось, что гранд-адмирал мог читать мысли, но ничто не доказывало, что он в самом деле обладает такой способностью. Он никогда не узнает о фантазиях своего капитана. Уж лучше решить проблему собственноручно, образно говоря, чем отвлекаться на работе и навлечь на себя неприятности.  
  
Откинувшись в кресле, Пеллеон прикрыл глаза и медленно провел рукой по члену. Что ж, пусть будет Траун. Вообразить руку гранд-адмирала на месте собственной было до странности легко. Слегка двигая вверх бедрами, он представил, как синие пальцы двигаются на его члене, сжимают и ласкают его в самых чувствительных местах. Ощущение было на редкость приятным.  
  
Он представил, как Траун шепчет ему на ухо непристойности, и это заставило его выгнуться и застонать. Пальцы на ногах поджимались от удовольствия при мысли о том, как гранд-адмирал сдержанным тоном говорит ему о самых развратных вещах. Восхитительно. Дрочить на голос своего командира было, пожалуй, одним из самых возбуждающих событий за последнее время. Оргазм был сильным и оставил по себе несмываемые впечатления в равной степени в его душе и на его форме. Ощущения были, пожалуй, даже слишком хороши.  
  
Он почувствовал, как постепенно возвращается здравомыслие. Едва он успел привести себя в порядок и сменить испачканную рубашку, как запищал комлинк. Капитан возблагодарил всех богов за то, что звонок не поступил парой минут раньше, когда он был… занят.  
  
— Пеллеон слушает, — ответил он.  
  
— Капитан, поднимитесь на мостик, пожалуйста, — попросил вежливый голос, который только что помог ему получить разрядку.   
  
Его тон оказал интересное воздействие на организм Пеллеона: будто событий последних минут никогда и не было.  
  
У него большие неприятности.


	12. Игрушка - NC

Они говорили об этом. В одну из тех ночей, когда Гилад был особенно расслаблен и настроен обсуждать свои фантазии, он признался, что именно хочет попробовать. Траун спокойно его выслушал. Он всегда уверял Пеллеона, что ему доставляет удовольствие изучать своего любовника, что никакое его желание он не посчитал бы запретным или отвратительным. Но Гилад слишком много времени провел среди военного люда, чтобы вот так легко и открыто обсуждать свои самые экзотические идеи. Неуставные отношения с командиром, о которых было известно (пусть и узкому кругу людей), и без того иногда бывали поводом для беспокойства.  
  
Со свойственной ему тягой к знаниям и собиранию информации, Траун ловил каждое его слово. Если у него и были какие-то комментарии по поводу услышанного, он оставил их при себе. Позже они не возвращались к этому вопросу. Пеллеон почти забыл о нем, закрутившись в трудовых буднях.  
  
Поэтому для него стало сюрпризом обнаружить небольшую коробку, невинно оставленную у командирского кресла Трауна. А ведь он всего-то зашел навестить его после обеда. Самого Трауна нигде не было видно. Они были вместе уже достаточно долго, поэтому Пеллеон догадался, что коробка была оставлена там с умыслом.  
  
Поколебавшись, он отложил в сторону падд, который до этого держал в руках, подошел поближе и склонился к коробке, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть. Она была изготовлена из двух сортов дерева и имела обычную прямоугольную форму. Ничего примечательного. Но внешность бывает обманчива,  _особенно_  когда дело касается Трауна. В глубине души Пеллеон ожидал, что Траун неожиданно выпрыгнет откуда-нибудь, чтобы его напугать, но напомнил себе, что гранд-адмирал был выше подобных дешевых трюков. Как правило. Когда он решился открыть коробку, у него перехватило дыхание. Он так увлекся изучением ее содержимого, что не заметил появления Трауна.  
  
— Нашел мой подарок, поздравляю.  
  
Пеллеон медленно повернулся на голос — и застыл на месте. Траун облачился в самую парадную форму с сияющими золотыми эполетами. Он даже надел белый плащ, который так нравился Пеллеону. С ним он выглядел еще более величественно и совершенно великолепно. Траун вперил взгляд в Пеллеона. Когда он отдал приказ, на его лице не отразилось ни малейшего намека на эмоции.   
  
— Достань.   
  
Справившись с предательски подрагивающими руками, Пеллеон извлек из коробки внушительную анальную пробку. Ему следовало ожидать, что в коробке будет именно она. В конце концов, они же обсуждали эту идею, а Траун не терпел полумер. Тем не менее, Пеллеон чувствовал странное волнение, когда доставал ее. Голос Трауна оторвал его от рефлексии.   
  
— Принеси сюда.  
  
Пеллеон послушно направился к нему, не смея, однако, взглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — прошипел Траун.  
  
Подняв взгляд, Пеллеон обнаружил в его глазах тот же дерзкий огонек, который появился, когда они впервые обсуждали эту фантазию несколько недель назад. Его охватили нервозность и нетерпение.  
  
Тогда они подробно все обговорили. Пеллеону всегда казалась заманчивой мысль воспользоваться анальной пробкой и оставить ее внутри на время рабочей смены. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что это не самая лучшая идея, в том, насколько она будет отвлекать его от выполнения служебного долга. Он не ожидал, что Траун решится на ее реализацию. И все же в глубине души он на это надеялся.  
  
— Будешь носить ее в себе до конца вечерней смены, — властный голос Трауна прервал размышления Пеллеона. — Не вздумай доставать ее или кончать до тех пор, пока я не разрешу.  
  
От непривычной стали в голосе любовника по спине Пеллеона пробежали мурашки. Гранд-адмирал внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией.  
  
— Что вы на это ответите,  _капитан_? — на сей раз в тоне Трауна промелькнуло нетерпение.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — ответил Пеллеон.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда иди в спальню и как следует приготовься.  
  
Траун посмотрел на него и позволил своей страсти и желанию на минуту отразиться у себя на лице. Это всегда безотказно действовало на Гилада, а сейчас, вкупе со сногсшибательным видом Трауна и предвкушением удовольствий от новой игрушки, эффект был еще более значительным. В ответ на едва различимый стон Пеллеона Траун усмехнулся и приблизился к нему.  
  
— Спальня. Подготовка.  _Немедленно._  
  
Эти короткие приказы он отдавал тем же тоном, каким обращался бы к совсем юному или особо непокорному кадету. Пеллеону немедленно захотелось поцеловать его, но он знал, что правила игры этого не позволяли. Со словами «Есть, сэр» он отправился в ванную.  
  
Вскоре он переместился в спальню. Он думал, что Траун будет ждать его там, но ошибся. Зато он обнаружил заботливо оставленный на прикроватном столике тюбик смазки. Траун хотел видеть его сгорающим от нетерпения и готовым ко всему. Пеллеон взял смазку, поудобнее расположился на кровати и представил себе образ гранд-адмирала в парадной форме. Тяжело дыша, он приступил к выполнению просьбы Трауна.  
  
Нет, не просьбы.  _Приказа._  Эта небольшая на первый взгляд разница заставила его застонать. Ему хотелось выполнить приказ наилучшим образом, чтобы гранд-адмирал им гордился. Когда-то Пеллеон стыдился этой своей покорности такого рода. Теперь она его возбуждала.  
  
— Ты отлично справился.  
  
Пеллеон открыл глаза и увидел стоящего рядом Трауна, все еще полностью одетого в свою роскошную форму. Гранд-адмирал провел затянутой в перчатку рукой по животу Пеллеона, заставив его вздрогнуть от этого прикосновения.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — снова похвалил его Траун, — Напомни свое стоп-слово.  
  
Пеллеон с трудом различал его слова сквозь дымку своего желания. Траун медленно провел рукой по его волосам.  
  
— Стоп-слово, капитан, — сказал он.  
  
—  _Химера_ , — прошептал Пеллеон.  
  
Рука Трауна переместилась ниже и погладила его по щеке. Зная об особой любви Пеллеона к его голосу, Траун начал говорить с ним, все так же медленно лаская тело капитана.  
  
— Ты хорошо подготовился, Гилад. Я видел, как ты растягиваешь себя, слышал твои стоны.  
  
Голос Трауна сводил Пеллеона с ума. Он без колебаний выполнил бы любой приказ, отданный этим голосом. Они с Трауном оба это знали.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — приказал Траун.  
  
Он взял в руку член Пеллеона и сжал пальцы. Гилад нашел в себе силы смотреть ему в глаза, в то время как Траун медленно двигал рукой на его члене, растягивая удовольствие.  
  
— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня, — прошептал Траун, — но тебе придется это заслужить.  
  
Свои слова он подчеркнул легким прикосновением к головке члена.  
  
— Тебе запрещено кончать без моего разрешения, — тон его голоса оставался равнодушно-отстраненным. — Я ясно выразился?  
  
— Да, сэр, — с придыханием сказал Пеллеон, из последних сил боровшийся с желанием ответить на движения руки Трауна.  
  
Ответом ему стал сдержанный смешок.  
  
Траун оторвался от своего занятия и встал, чтобы отстегнуть плащ, и в этот момент Пеллеон увидел в его глазах неприкрытое желание. Из скромности ему захотелось отвести взгляд. Его все еще смущали моменты, когда Траун смотрел на него, как на самое совершенное произведение искусства в галактике. Однако он знал, что будет наказан, если сейчас отведет взгляд, поэтому он сосредоточился на лице чисса. Траун приподнял бровь в знак одобрения и вернулся на кровать. Он с нежностью посмотрел на Пеллеона и улыбнулся.  
  
— Готов ко всему, — прокомментировал он. — И жаждешь этого.  
  
Некоторое время Траун созерцал открывающееся перед ним зрелище, затем склонился к Пеллеону и начал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев и легких укусов, которая начиналась на груди капитана и стремилась к низу его живота. Он не реагировал на поползновения Гилада вывернуться и приблизиться к нему и в конце концов полностью пресек их, прижав его бедра к матрасу и удерживая их на месте. Когда он добрался до возбужденного члена Пеллеона, то сперва медленно — мучительно, издевательски медленно — провел по нему языком. Горячее дыхание только добавляло остроты ощущениям. Пеллеону становилось все сложнее не ослушаться приказа и не закрыть глаза.  
  
Так же медленно, почти лениво, Траун прошелся языком по его яичкам. Затем он переключился на его подрагивающие бедра и подарил им порцию укусов и поцелуев. Не торопясь, он снова вернулся к члену Пеллеона. Облизнув губы, он посмотрел Гиладу в глаза. Что бы он в них ни обнаружил, это его порадовало, потому что следом за этим он опустил голову и взял в рот его член на всю длину.  
  
Сам гранд-адмирал, одетый в парадную форму, отсасывал ему — это было похоже на сбывшуюся мечту Пеллеона. Траун все так же крепко удерживал бедра Гилада на месте, а он сам не смел нарушить приказ и отвести взгляд. И все же здесь и сейчас они казались Пеллеону равными больше, чем где бы то ни было еще.  
  
Траун останавливался каждый раз, когда чувствовал, что Гилад близок к разрядке. Когда это случилось в третий раз, он уже дрожал всем телом. В четвертый раз только предупреждающий блеск глаз Трауна удержал его от того, чтобы грязно выругаться. В пятый раз он был готов кричать и плакать. Пеллеон уже был готов использовать стоп-слово, когда Траун оторвался от него и потянулся за чем-то вне поля зрения.  
  
Он почти забыл о ней. Траун последний раз прошелся языком по его члену и поудобнее устроился рядом с Пеллеоном. Капитан старался не смотреть на то, что он держал в руке.  
  
— Только посмотри на себя, — сказал Траун. — Ты выглядишь таким несчастным.  
  
Траун издал один из тех довольных урчащих звуков, которые он всегда отрицал впоследствии, и провел рукой по телу капитана.  
  
— А сейчас мы воспользуемся этим. Она будет в тебе, когда ты вернешься на мостик. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, тебя ждет награда.  
  
Эти слова заставили Пеллеона содрогнуться. Ему отчаянно хотелось кончить, но он знал, что сейчас Траун этого не позволит. Он поморщился, когда конец пробки начал растягивать его анус. Он сам ее выбрал, но уже успел забыть, насколько большой она была. Траун заметил дискомфорт капитана и нежно провел рукой по его животу.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты справишься, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Когда игрушка уже была внутри, Пеллеон понял, что Траун был прав. Конечно, к ней надо было еще привыкнуть. Траун постарался отвлечь его такими нежными ласками и поцелуями, что вскоре Пеллеон снова начал задыхаться от желания.  
  
Именно этот момент выбрал комлинк Трауна, чтобы начать пищать.  
  
Сперва оба его просто игнорировали. Когда он продолжил настоятельно требовать к себе внимания, Траун тяжело вздохнул и ответил. Во время разговора он продолжал лениво гладить грудь Пеллеона одной рукой.  
  
— Похоже, твоя смена на мостике будет дольше, чем я рассчитывал, — сказал он и встал с постели.  
  
— Моя… что? — непонимающе спросил Пеллеон.  
  
— Сообщение от Пиетта. Корабли повстанцев, за которыми мы следили, вышли из гиперпространства, — тон Трауна изменился, когда он повернулся к Пеллеону. — Пробка останется на месте. На мостике будешь выполнять свои обязанности как обычно. И не вздумай сжульничать. Я сразу узнаю.  
  
Его красные глаза предупреждающе вспыхнули, подчеркивая серьезность угрозы. Во рту у Пеллеона пересохло.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — это было все, что он смог из себя выдавить.  
  
С легкой ухмылкой Траун ушел переодеваться и оставил Пеллеона самостоятельно приводить себя в чувство до такой степени, чтобы одеться.  
  
Последующие часы стали одними из самых тяжелых и вместе с тем возбуждающих в жизни капитана. Каждый раз, как он двигался, пробка давила на его простату самым восхитительным образом.  
  
Чтобы скрыть свое возбуждение, ему приходилось думать о разных тревожных вещах. Это была по-своему прекрасная пытка. Делу совершенно не помогал и Траун, который завел себе невыносимую привычку подзывать к себе Пеллеона по любому поводу. Капитану оставалось только надеяться, что его странная походка не слишком бросается в глаза окружающим.  
  
С повстанцами они справились в типичной для Трауна манере — быстро и эффективно. Обычно после сражения гранд-адмирал устраивал закрытое совещание с капитаном. Но на этот раз он определенно был настроен оставаться на мостике вместе с Пеллеоном максимально долгое время.  
  
— А он, похоже, сегодня в отличном расположении духа, — прошептал Вирс капитану. — Интересно, что его так порадовало?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — сухо ответил Пеллеон.  
  
Вирс странно, но выразительно на него посмотрел, но объясниться Пеллеон не успел, потому как Траун опять подозвал его к себе. Стараясь подавить дрожь от разливавшегося по телу удовольствия, капитан отправился к нему. Он спиной ощущал на себе взгляд Вирса.  
  
Он готов был поклясться, что заметил быструю и едва различимую для окружающих улыбку на лице Трауна, когда он склонился над контрольной панелью рядом с гранд-адмиралом.  
  
Пеллеон осторожно расположился на стуле за ужином, стараясь не потревожить игрушку. На его счастье, расположившиеся рядом Вирс и Пиетт были слишком увлечены содержимым своих тарелок, чтобы обращать на него внимание. Ему оставалось продержаться до конца вечерней смены.  
  
— Гил, ты как-то странно ходишь сегодня. Такое чувство, что ты сел на… — Вирс резко оборвал свою мысль, а его лицо приобрело потрясенное выражение. — О, забудь, что я сейчас сказал. Я даже думать об этом не хочу.  
  
После этого он поспешно — пожалуй, даже слишком поспешно — собрал свои приборы и ушел. Иногда проницательность генерала не шла ему на пользу. Пеллеон надеялся, что его румянец не будет заметен оставшемуся за столом Пиетту. Тот не спеша поднял взгляд, хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал и вернулся к еде. Он пробормотал что-то о похотливых гранд-адмиралах и их капитанах, но, к счастью, не посчитал их соседство за столом оскорблением своего достоинства. Как старший по званию, он мог подать жалобу на Пеллеона. Капитан с облегчением вздохнул и немного откинулся на стуле. Пробка немедленно заставила его вернуться в прежнее положение.  
  
— Сделай всем нам одолжение, — сказал Фирмус, подчеркнуто обращаясь к еде в тарелке, а не к Пеллеону, — просто трахнись с ним.  
  
Пеллеону казалось, что, проведя большую часть дня с анальной пробкой, он с легкостью продержится и остаток вечерней смены. Он глубоко ошибался. Траун по-прежнему гонял Пеллеона по мостику с дурацкими поручениями и наблюдал за его мучениями. Кроме того, он все время норовил прижаться к нему, невзначай коснуться руки или плеча. Члены экипажа не замечали наглую ухмылку Трауна, но для Пеллеона она была очевидна. Он определенно наслаждался происходящим. Больше всего капитан мечтал о том моменте, когда смена закончится, а он сможет получить разрядку. Он бы никогда не признался в этом Трауну (как-никак, а у него все же была гордость), но Пеллеону хотелось услышать похвалу за день, проведенный с игрушкой. Он хотел почувствовать прикосновения рук Трауна, хотел кончить с его именем на губах.  
  
 _Если_  ему будет позволено кончить. Пиетт и Вирс были его близкими друзьями и потому обратили внимание на странности в поведении Пеллеона. Но он боялся даже думать о реакции Трауна, если кто-нибудь еще это заметит. Во всяком случае, мысли о гневе гранд-адмирала до некоторой степени отвлекали капитана от приятных ощущений. Спасибо и на этом.  
  
Смена казалась бесконечной. Как только Пеллеон думал, что может покинуть мостик, приходил очередной доклад. Количество докладов в тот вечер превышало все мыслимые пределы. Обычно Траун распоряжался доставлять их к утру в свой кабинет. Но на этот раз он изучал каждый из них досконально, будто они были самым важными документами во Вселенной. Пеллеон переминался с ноги на ногу рядом с ним, пытаясь найти удобное положение для пробки. Траун всем своим видом излучал невинность и полное неведение относительно проблем капитана.  
  
Склонившись над консолью, Пеллеон почувствовал, что у него дрожат руки. Мысленно он возблагодарил того, кто разработал дизайн имперской формы и распорядился шить ее из толстой синтшерсти. Он не сомневался, что иначе на его брюках уже красовалось бы огромное влажное пятно. Капитан использовал ближайшую консоль в качестве опоры и мертвой хваткой вцепился в ее края. Он не собирался сдаваться, но и не был уверен, сколько еще сможет выносить сладкую пытку. Его внутреннюю панику и сумятицу в мыслях прервало приближение Трауна.  
  
Гранд-адмирал склонился над консолью рядом с ним, изучая что-то на экране. Однако то, что он тихо сказал Пеллеону, не имело никакого отношения к работе и заставило его покраснеть.  
  
— Ты хорошо потрудился сегодня. Через 10 минут будь в спальне.  
  
После этого он покинул мостик. Игнорируя покашливание со стороны Вирса, капитан уставился на экран консоли.  
Когда он ушел с мостика, сохранив достоинство, то был вынужден привалиться к стенке турболифта. Он тяжело дышал, над бровями выступил пот. Он попытался сохранить горделивую осанку по выходе из лифта, но не смог унять дрожь, когда пробка снова надавила на его крайне чувствительную простату.   
  
Как и утром, в покоях Трауна его ждали только пустое командирское кресло и теперь уже опустевшая коробка. Какое разочарование. Пеллеон провел дрожащей рукой по щеке, молясь сразу всем богам галактики о том, чтобы Траун больше не заставлял его ждать. Сейчас ему было достаточно всего пары прикосновений для достижения оргазма — в этом он не сомневался.   
  
Ему не пришлось долго переживать об этом. За то время, что Пеллеон страдал на мостике в одиночестве, Траун успел переодеться в парадную форму. Теперь он уверено шел к своему капитану, белый плащ развевался у него за спиной. Его спокойствие и уверенность передались Пеллеону. Раз Траун здесь, он обо всем позаботится, капитану оставалось только расслабиться.  
  
Траун приблизился и положил руки ему на плечи.  
  
— На мостике я видел, как ты дрожал, — сказал он непривычно жестким тоном. — Я мог бы взять тебя прямо там.  
  
Пеллеон вздрогнул от мысли об этом. Траун притянул его к себе и страстно поцеловал. Судя по тому, насколько требовательным и жадным был его поцелуй, гранд-адмирал был не так спокоен, как пытался показать.   
  
Пеллеон окончательно в этом убедился, когда у Трауна, к тому моменту уже снявшего с капитана ремень и китель, возникли сложности с его рубашкой. Он не стал возиться с ней и просто разорвал ее. Иногда Пеллеон забывал, насколько сильным был чисс. Необходимость избавиться о сапог вызвала у Трауна негодование, которое он выразил утробным рыком, но все же наклонился и помог Пеллеону снять их. Каждый раз, когда Гилад поднимал ногу, пробка внутри него приходила в движение. Он просто не мог сдержать стоны. Его нижнее белье было разорвано в той же не слишком элегантной манере, как и рубашка. Траун прижался к нему и снова начал жадно целовать. Он прервал поцелуй и почти прошипел:  
  
—  _Ты хоть представляешь_ , как сильно я хотел перегнуть тебя через ту консоль и взять прямо там?  
  
Он зарычал и впился зубами в особо чувствительное место на шее Пеллеона. Затем его горячее дыхание переместилось выше, к уху капитана. Траун провел по нему языком, прикусил мочку уха и прошептал:  
  
— Я хотел выгнать всех с мостика, разложить тебя на консоли и трахать до тех пор, пока ты ее всю не обкончаешь.   
  
Между тем его руки беззастенчиво гладили задницу Гилада. Траун редко вел себя подобным образом, и это всегда было неожиданно и не запланировано. От его былого спокойствия не осталось и следа. Он жаждал большего так же сильно, как Пеллеон. Гилад вцепился ему в плечи, когда он провел пальцами вокруг основания пробки.  
  
— Ты отлично справился, — сказал Траун, слегка царапая спину Пеллеона ногтями. — И теперь я сделаю тебя своим.  
  
Без предупреждения он резко поднял Пеллеона, будто он ничего не весил, и прижал спиной к холодной стене. Гилад даже не успел обратить внимание на перепад температур, потому что Траун достал пробку. Он по-прежнему держал капитана на весу, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как обхватить ногами его талию и крепче прижаться к нему. Пеллеон не смог сдержать стон от соприкосновения с телом любовника. Это заставило его покраснеть, но Траун определенно оценил звуковое сопровождение. Контакт был приятен, но этого было мало.  
  
Траун сильнее прижал Гилада к стене и перенес вес его тела на одну руку. Одной рукой он удерживал его так же легко, как и двумя. Освободившейся рукой он расстегнул свои брюки и достал из кармана смазку. Пока он распределял смазку по своему члену, он жадно целовал Пеллеона. Гилад почти взвыл, когда Траун вошел в него и замер. Он был надежно зафиксирован между стеной и гранд-адмиралом. А Траун просто смотрел на него и прерывисто дышал.  
  
Первый толчок заставил Пеллеона простонать его имя. Второй и третий заставили его кричать. Траун не придерживался какого-то ритма, вместо этого он брал его быстро и жадно, безжалостно задевая слишком чувствительную после давления пробки простату. Пеллеону было достаточно чувствовать свое беспомощное положение и видеть Трауна в парадной форме, чтобы кончить.  
  
— Ты такой… молодец…  
  
Траун задыхался, его толчки сделались совершенно бешеными. Он еще крепче прижал к себе Пеллеона и прошептал:  
  
— Кончай.  
  
Ему не надо было повторять. Гилад кончил со стоном, больше похожим на крик, пачкая форму Трауна, сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Чувствуя, как он кончает глубоко внутри него, Пеллеон понял, что гранд-адмирал одобрил произведенный им шум. Он мысленно поблагодарил конструкторов звездных разрушителей за хорошую шумоизоляцию офицерских кают.  
  
Траун бережно опустил опустил его на пол, так что Гилад фактически сидел у него на коленях и обхватывал его талию ногами. От внимания Пеллеона не ускользнуло, что руки чисса немного подрагивали. Траун пристроил подбородок у него на затылке и гладил его по спине, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчет. Пеллеон мог бы уснуть прямо так, но через некоторое время Траун состроил недовольную гримасу и пробормотал:  
  
— В будущем стоит задуматься об обогреваемых полах.  
  
Он встал, помог Пеллеону подняться и осмотрел его. Капитана слегка покачивало. Траун улыбнулся этому виду, подхватил Пеллеона на руки и отнес в ванную. Одним из маленьких преимуществ звания гранд-адмирала была большая ванна, в отличие от стандартной душевой. Она была и одним из преимуществ романтических отношений с гранд-адмиралами. Эта мысль посетила Пеллеона, когда они с Трауном удобно расположились в горячей воде.  
  
Завтрак следующим утром был ничем не примечателен, кроме разве что выразительного взгляда, который Пиетт с легкой улыбкой бросил на Пеллеона.


	13. Сон - G

Пеллеон привык к такого рода вещам. Просто быстрый секс между коллегами, чтобы снять напряжение. На борту звездного разрушителя любовь была быстрой и только на одну ночь. Утром партнеры спешно разбегались под предлогом «зовущего долга».  
  
Ничего другого от Трауна Пеллеон и не ожидал. Всего-то пара взглядов и прикосновений, окончившихся ночью любви. Секс был впечатляющим. Пеллеон много лет не был с мужчиной и почти забыл, насколько это восхитительно. Он ожидал, что Траун просто подаст ему одежду, чтобы он мог вернуться в свою каюту. Чего не ожидал, так это приглашения вместе принять горячую ванну, а затем провести остаток ночи в объятиях гранд-адмирала.  
  
Хотя Траун ничего не делал как обычные люди.  
  
С тех пор в сердце Пеллеона поселилась странная влюбленность в своего командира. Он мог бы ее игнорировать, если бы помянутый командир не норовил все время оказаться поблизости. Настолько близко, что Пеллеон чувствовал исходящий от его тела жар. Стоит ли говорить, как это влияло на его работоспособность.  
  
Победа при Слуис-Ване была отмечена грандиозной вечеринкой. Пеллеон выпил достаточно, чтобы твердо держаться на ногах и при этом расслабиться. Его смелости хватило на то, чтобы пригласить Трауна на танец. К его немалому удивлению, чисс согласился. Чему он совсем не удивился, так это мастерству Трауна на танцполе.  
  
Зато совершеннейшей неожиданностью для Пеллеона стало то, что гранд-адмирал поцеловал его на глазах у всех присутствующих. Он был так потрясен, что не догадался сразу ответить на поцелуй. Траун отстранился с потерянным и неуверенным видом. Тогда Пеллеон удержал его и запечатлел на его губах немного неловкий поцелуй. Кто-то в толпе (капитан готов был поклясться, что это был его друг Максимилиан) присвистнул и начал аплодировать.  
  
После вечеринки они с Трауном добрались до кровати и провели ночь за совершенно неуставным занятием. Капитан не сомневался, что еще долго будет вспоминать этот вечер во время долгих одиноких ночей.  
  
Они устроились на постели так, что Пеллеон оказался фактически распластанным на Трауне. Он никогда не был любителем долгих обнимашек, по крайней мере, так он себя убеждал. Но он обнаружил, что весьма комфортно чувствует себя в объятиях Трауна и вовсе не хочет возвращаться в свою каюту. Во всяком случае, не этой ночью.  
  
Под мерные поглаживания Трауна в области спины Пеллеон начал засыпать. Он решил остаться на ночь, а в том, что из этого выйдет, разобраться уже утром. Пока же он хотел только уснуть, окруженный теплом рук Трауна. Пеллеон глубоко вздохнул, чтобы лучше запомнить запах тела любовника, обычно неразличимый под ароматами мыла и шампуня. Этот запах напоминал ему о пряностях и — почему-то — о доме.  
  
Капитан уже собрался обругать себя за то, что позволил себе так размякнуть, когда странный звук прервал ход его мыслей. Неужто это?.. Неужели Траун?..  
  
Пеллеон хотел засмеяться, но сдержался, чтобы не разбудить Трауна. Гордый гранд-адмирал, верховный главнокомандующий, при одном упоминании имени которого вся галактика тряслась от страха… мурчал во сне. Этот звук производил гипнотическое и убаюкивающее действие на капитана. Вскоре он уже спал, и ему хотелось никогда не покидать своего гранд-адмирала.


	14. Ночные кошмары - G

Кровь. Кровь была повсюду. Она застилала глаза. Кровавое пятно растекалось по белой форме.

Он застыл на месте. Если бы он только мог двигаться, то, возможно, смог бы предотвратить неизбежное. Но ноги не слушались. Он пытался позвать на помощь, но не мог произнести ни слова. Если бы только кто-нибудь обернулся…

Гранд-адмирал, на чьей груди расплывалось уродливое красное пятно, застыл в своем кресле и смотрел на капитана глазами, полными горького разочарования.

_Из-за тебя все пропало._

Ты оставил меня.

Почему ты мне не помог?

Красный блеск глаз чисса постепенно тускнел. Он хотел броситься к нему, чтобы быть рядом хотя бы в последние мгновения его жизни, но не мог пошевелиться. Крови становилось все больше, а он просто стоял там и…

Хаос. Чей-то сорванный голос что-то кричал. Все утратило смысл. Он уже не был на мостике, но по-прежнему не мог двигаться. Но он должен был, должен, иначе снова придется смотреть, как умирает Траун.

Слух прорезал звук рвущейся ткани — и вдруг он освободился из плена закрутившихся простыней.

— Ch'ah cart cseah, — сказал знакомый голос.

Пеллеон не понял ни слова, но почувствовал спокойствие говорившего и постарался расслабиться. Он понял, что крики, которые преследовали его во сне, были его собственными. Смутившись, он предпринял вялую попытку выбраться из обнимающих его рук.

— Все в порядке, я здесь. Ты в безопасности. Мы на Корусанте, — продолжил тот же голос. 

Он звучал убаюкивающе, и Пеллеон почувствовал, что дышать стало легче.

— Вот так. Дыши вместе со мной.

Траун нежно гладил его по спине и шее, помогая расслабить мышцы. Пеллеон чувствовал знакомый запах чисса, слушал его успокаивающие слова и чувствовал себя полным дураком. Его преследовал один и тот же кошмарный сон. В какой-то момент он думал, что избавился от него. Хотя бы потому, что объект сна был жив и здоров и в данный момент находился рядом с ним в постели. Пеллеон считал, что должен во что бы то ни стало избавиться от жуткого сновидения. Из всех возможных свидетелей его слабости Траун уж точно должен быть последним.

— Ты снова думаешь не о том, — спокойно сказал Траун. — Мы ведь уже говорили об этом.

Конечно, говорили. Траун без конца повторял, что ночные кошмары — это вполне естественная реакция организма после серьезной физической или психологической травмы. Он уверял Пеллеона, что и сам испытал их сполна, пока лежал в лазарете. Ничто из этого не действовало на Пеллеона. Тем более, посреди ночи, когда он снова побывал на том проклятом мостике. Траун крепче прижал его к себе.

— Пойдем. Давай выйдем на воздух.

С его помощью Пеллеон выбрался из кровати. Гранд-адмирал крепко прижал его к себе, и они вместе вышли на балкон с роскошным видом на столицу. Они стояли бок о бок и в молчании наблюдали за движением транспортных потоков вечно неспящего города. Наконец Пеллеон нашел в себе силы задать давно мучивший его вопрос:

— Почему ты все еще со мной, когда очевидно, что я так и не смог пережить покушение на тебя?

Он ссутулился в ожидании ответа. Уже довольно давно ему казалось, что его слабость мешает Трауну сосредоточиться на более важных вещах, например, на управлении его Империей. Собственные волнения казались ему недостойными человека его возраста. Но жизненный опыт подсказывал, что чувства и эмоции редко бывают рациональными.

Траун повернулся к нему и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Гилад Пеллеон, даже не держи в голове мысли о том, что ты мне мешаешь или стал для меня обузой. Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы помочь тебе пережить то, что случилось. Когда тебя нет рядом, я чувствую себя неполным. Позволь напомнить, что именно ты помог мне поправиться. Если ты когда-нибудь усомнишься в своей значимости для меня, значит, я подвел тебя. Значит, из меня вышел ужасный муж.

Эту тираду он произнес с таким убеждением, что Пеллеону пришлось проглотить вставший в горле ком.

Траун крепко обнял его, и Гилад Пеллеон, официально признанный член семьи Митт, подумал, что все еще образуется. Может быть. А если и нет, по крайней мере, в своем несчастье он будет не одинок.


	15. Пляж - G

Капитан Пеллеон мог бы сказать, что ждет не дождется предстоящего официального визита на Спиру, и не погрешил бы против истины. В старые добрые времена Империи эта планета была элитным курортом для моффов и гранд-моффов. Сейчас клиентура несколько расширилась, хотя Вирс уверял, что там по-прежнему много отличных клубов и баров. Во время визита придется высидеть полагающуюся случаю встречу с местными делегатами и представителями органов власти. Зато ближе к вечеру они все будут предоставлены сами себе. Целый вечер на то, чтобы насладиться плаванием и ощущением белого песочка между пальцев.  
  
Но сначала — встреча с местными офицерами. Вирс помахал им на прощание и с довольным видом отчалил в направлении ближайшего пляжа вместе с другими офицерами «Химеры», которым повезло получить увольнительную. Хотя он интересовался делами высшего командования, но как только на горизонте появлялось совещание (по его собственным словам, «флотская тоска зеленая»), он спешил покинуть своих коллег. Умирая от духоты в зале совещаний и слушая губернатора Спиры, Пеллеон мечтал последовать примеру своего друга. Губернатор меж тем занудным голосом вещал о фантастических перспективах планеты и планах правительства по увеличению жилого фонда. За новое жилье предполагалось платить из бюджета Империи.  
  
Пеллеон окинул взглядом собравшихся. Только долгие годы службы под началом лорда Вейдера позволили Пиетту сохранять заинтересованное выражение лица. Однако Пеллеон достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы понять: он давно перестал слушать губернатора и, скорее всего, обдумывал впечатления от последней прочитанной книги. Траун сидел напротив и слушал речь с ничего не выражающим лицом.   
  
Пеллеон позволил себе отвлечься от слов губернатора. Он думал о том, как объяснить Трауну человеческий принцип отдыха на пляже. Уроженец ледяной планеты знал все о горячих источниках, но еще не сталкивался с теплыми пляжами. Просто лежать на песке и ничего не делать было для него в новинку. Пеллеону пришлось купить ему подобающие случаю плавки. Как он узнал во время предыдущего визита на Ксиллу, чиссы не признавали никакой одежды для плавания и банных процедур. Пеллеон был не против этой традиции, но понимал, что вид совершенно обнаженного гранд-адмирала на общественном пляже может быть неверно истолкован.  
  
Во время их последнего разговора на эту тему капитану показалось, что Траун все еще не до конца уверен в своем решении посетить пляж. Пеллеону начинало казаться, что чиссам вообще трудно угодить. Но Траун, по крайней мере, согласился попробовать («Только ради тебя, Гилад»), а этого уже было достаточно.  
  
Боковым зрением Пеллеон уловил движение вокруг себя и понял, что встреча закончилась. После дежурных рукопожатий и коронной фразы «Ваша планета очень важна для Империи» они наконец-то были свободны. В первые минуты в это с трудом можно было поверить. Они редко выбирались с корабля, хотя во все поездки Траун старался брать с собой приличное количество сопровождающих. Поэтому какое-то время они с Пиеттом просто стояли на улице и наслаждались теплыми лучами солнца, падающими на лица.  
  
— Я слышал, люди могут сгорать на солнце до такой степени, что становятся ярко красного цвета. Давайте не станем доводить дело до этого, — сказал Траун, кивая в направлении берега и пляжных кабинок.   
  
Эти безобидные на первый взгляд предметы стали первой преградой на пути к океану. Пользование кабинкой включало в себя ряд несложных операций: опустить мелкую монету в приемник, повернуть замок и открыть дверь. На практике выполнить их оказалось сложнее, чем собрать лазерную винтовку в невесомости. Замок на двери кабинки Трауна не открывался. Он попытался победить его своим фирменным пылающим взглядом, но вскоре сдался. Видя его затруднения, Пеллеон решил прибегнуть к традиционной и совершенно универсальной кореллианской методике — хорошенько стукнуть кулаком по неработающей детали. Дверь послушно открылась. А Пеллеон с запозданием мысленно напомнил себе, что уже вышел из юношеского возраста и впредь должен соблюдать осторожность в сражениях с твердыми неодушевленными объектами.  
  
Они переоделись, оставили форму в кабинках и направились к пляжу. Как только они расположились на некотором отдалении от чересчур шумных молодых лейтенантов, Траун извлек из сумки с пляжными принадлежностями солнцезащитный крем. Пеллеон с удовольствием позволил ему намазать себе спину. Он лишь усмехнулся при виде того, как обычно кислое лицо Пиетта выразило крайнюю неловкость, когда Траун предложил ему повторить процедуру. Намазавшись кремом и надев солнечные очки, краса, честь и гордость имперского флота расположились на песке и приготовились к релаксу.  
  
Здесь их поджидала вторая неприятность. Трауну не понравился песок. Ни капельки. Да, идея о дне на пляже показалась ему интересной, но он был глубоко разочарован ее воплощением в реальность. Он методично стряхивал каждую песчинку с полотенца, бриз наметал их обратно, и приходилось начинать все заново. После того как этот цикл повторился несколько раз, Пеллеон начал волноваться. Пиетт, напротив, ничуть не был удивлен.  
  
— Видели бы вы Дарта Вейдера, когда мы были здесь в первый раз. Он был в ярости из-за песка. Все время причитал о том, как он его ненавидит, какой он грубый и шершавый. Кажется, он набился в его респиратор или что-то в этом духе, — меланхолично изрек он.  
  
Как гениальный стратег, Траун знал, когда надо признать поражение. Медленно, с таким лицом, будто садится в экскременты банты, он опустился на полотенце. Его присутствие на пляже казалось на редкость неуместным. Однако, когда все уже удобно устроились, Траун смог расслабиться и насладиться свежим морским бризом. Пиетт перевернулся на живот, достал книгу и углубился в чтение. Люди вокруг были слишком заняты плаванием или пляжными играми, чтобы обращать на них внимание. Так что Пеллеон решился осторожно погладить Трауна по руке. Какая благодать!  
  
Вскоре материализовалась третья проблема и приняла вид Максимилиана Вирса. Он шел по пляжу вальяжной походкой уверенного в себе триумфатора. За свою жизнь он провел больше времени под солнцами разных планет, чем в космосе, и обзавелся красивым загаром. Теперь он был только рад продемонстрировать его окружающим. Существовала вероятность, что он уже успел принять на грудь. Пеллеон приготовился, что он устроит шоу. Макс был его верным другом, но иногда ему не мешало бы обдумывать свои мысли, прежде чем их озвучивать.   
  
Макс грузно опустился рядом с Гиладом и в процессе насыпал кучу песка на полотенце Трауна. То ли он не заметил возмущенного взгляда гранд-адмирала, то ли просто привык к таким вещам. За годы службы с Вейдером он ни разу не дрогнул перед ним и гордился этим. Пеллеон заметил, что Пиетт оторвался от чтения и приготовился к спектаклю.  
  
— Здоро́во, мужики, — начал Макс.  
  
Брови Трауна начали плавное движение вверх от настолько неформального обращения.  
  
— Тут неподалеку есть бар, это нечто. Нет, дослушайте. Вы должны его увидеть. Там можно выпить и как следует расслабиться.  
  
— Похоже, вы уже достаточно расслабились, генерал Вирс, — сказал Траун, однако в его тоне не слышалось особого неодобрения.  
  
Вирс и глазом не моргнул.  
  
— Ну конечно, в армии знают толк в веселье.  
  
Он широко махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении, чуть не сбив солнечные очки с носа Пеллеона.  
  
— Посмотрите вокруг. Валяться на песке — это все, на что вы способны?  
  
Траун сел очень ровно и с вызовом посмотрел на Вирса. Пеллеон уже приготовился слушать, как он будет отчитывать генерала, но не тут-то было. Траун с издевкой улыбнулся и спросил:  
  
— Это вызов, генерал?  
  
— Определенно, адмирал.  
  
Они оценивающе смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, затем последовали извечным неписаным правилам состязаний между самцами всех видов галактики. Они встали и одновременно рванули к океану. Пиетт напрочь забыл о своей книге и перевернулся на спину, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее.  
  
— Неужели мы только что стали свидетелями гонок наперегонки между гранд-адмиралом и генералом? — спросил он.  
  
— Ага, — ответил Пеллеон.  
  
Не без гордости он отметил, что Траун добрался до воды первым, опередив Вирса на считанные секунды. Не то чтобы Пеллеон вел серьезный счет в этом шуточном соревновании. Ему просто было приятно видеть Трауна победителем.  
  
Траун и Вирс теперь стояли по пояс в воде и улыбались. Затем Вирс допустил страшную оплошность, нарочно задев Трауна плечом. Пеллеон предполагал, что за этим демонстративным проявлением неуважения немедленно последует разжалование. Но Траун всегда был на редкость терпим к вольным и невольным выпадам в свою сторону. На этот раз он ограничился обычной демонстрацией силы. Игнорируя крики протеста, он легко подхватил генерала и швырнул на глубину. Траун удовлетворился своей символичной местью и медленно направился к берегу. Запыхавшийся и отплевывающийся от воды Вирс последовал за ним.  
  
— Всего-то немного задетая гордость, — заверил оставшихся на берегу Траун.  
  
Он сел на полотенце и провел рукой по мокрым волосам. Пеллеон слишком увлекся созерцанием того, как его пряди встопорщились от воды и прикосновений. Он услышал, как рядом выразительно хмыкнул Пиетт, и поспешил отвлечь внимание незамысловатым вопросом.  
  
— Как водичка? — спросил он, от души надеясь, что румянец на его щеках не слишком заметен.  
  
— Неужели вы  _в самом деле_  думаете, что кого-то смутят ваши отношения? — спросил Вирс. — Я уверен, все на борту «Химеры» знают об этом, и никого это не волнует. Всех волнует только, как Траун выглядит без одежды. Всем особенно интересно, как...  
  
— Спасибо, генерал, — прервал его Траун, сделав особый упор на последнем слове.  
  
После этого он стал задумчив, будто только что понял нечто важное, но не был уверен в своих чувствах по этому поводу.  
  
Четвертой проблемой, что неудивительно, оказался обнаруженный Вирсом бар. Но чтобы добраться до него, пришлось вернуться к трудности номер один. Кабинки оказались такими же упрямыми, как были утром, и отказывались предоставить офицерам допуск к их одежде. Вирс настаивал, что в бар их пустят и в таком виде. Пеллеон не возражал, чтобы Траун так и поступил. Но стандарты приемлемости внешнего вида для офицеров армии и флота несколько разнились.  
  
Традиционная кореллианская техника помогла им вновь облачиться в свою форму. Траун пожаловался, что ему в сапоги набился песок. Пеллеону пришлось применить все свое обаяние, чтобы убедить Макса надеть хотя бы майку и брюки.  
  
Бар в самом деле лучше всего можно было описать словом «нечто». Трауну пришлось снова надеть очки, чтобы защитить свои чувствительные глаза от мигающих огоньков и слепящих прожекторов. К сожалению, ничто не могло спасти его от ужасной музыки. Если доносящиеся из динамиков звуки вообще можно было назвать музыкой.  
  
— Мы уже слишком стары для этого, — пробурчал Пиетт, проталкиваясь к выходу.  
  
— А вот и нет, — сказал Вирс, удерживая его за локоть. — Всего один стакан, Фирмус, потом можешь идти. Я всего лишь хочу немного потусоваться с друзьями.  
  
Вирс посмотрел на них с видом несчастной побитой исаламири. Никто не мог предположить, что столь взрослый и крупный мужчина может придать своему лицу такое выражение, но каким-то образом ему это удалось. Так что все заказали себе по напитку.  
  
Пятой проблемой стал алкоголь. Траун сделал небольшой глоток, поморщился, затем выпил свой коктейль залпом. Пиетт заметил в толпе знакомого, погрузился в беседу с ним и оставил без внимания свой дымящийся напиток. Пеллеон отпил немного и обернулся вокруг в поисках какого-нибудь растения, в чей горшок можно было бы незаметно вылить содержимое своего стакана. Казалось, только Вирс хорошо проводил время: притопывал в такт музыке и махал знакомым в толпе.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Вирс и скользнул к танцполу.  
  
Пеллеон удивился, как это ему удается танцевать под музыку, которая подозрительно сильно напоминала одну из тех аудиозаписей, которые покойный гранд-мофф Таркин использовал во время пыток пленных. Но он веселился и танцевал. Иногда Пеллеон завидовал Вирсу. Он прекрасно справлялся со своей работой, был отменным стратегом и каким-то образом умудрялся совмещать эти свои достоинства со способностью временами забывать о протоколе.  
  
Пеллеону в голову пришла непрошеная мысль пригласить Трауна потанцевать. Хотя ему казалось, что он уже староват для такой музыки, идея «порвать танцпол» вместе с Трауном доставила ему удовольствие. Но он понимал, что это совершенно невозможно. В увольнительной или нет, они должны были соблюдать правила приличия и поддерживать свой имидж. Одно дело, если танцевать на публике будет генерал Вирс, а вот гранд-адмирал Траун — совсем другое. Пеллеон вздохнул и взболтал свой коктейль. Вирс был прав. Сейчас, когда Траун правил Империей, вряд ли кто-то стал бы выражать неодобрение по поводу их отношений.  
  
Траун подошел к нему вплотную и прошептал на ухо:  
  
— Хочешь прогуляться к пляжу? Если уйдем сейчас, то сможем полюбоваться закатом и вернуться до того, как нас хватятся.  
  
Заманчивое предложение. Пеллеон позволил Трауну обнять себя, и они вместе покинули шумный бар.  
  
Пляж был почти пуст. Когда солнце начинало клониться к закату, температура резко понижалась. Их это вполне устраивало. Пеллеон вздрогнул от прохладного вечернего бриза, когда они расположились на песке. Траун сел позади него, обхватив его ногами и обвив руками, чтобы помочь капитану согреться, и удобно пристроил свой подбородок у него на макушке. Они молча наблюдали за закатом на Спире и слушали шум прибоя.  
  
По мнению Пеллеона, солнце село слишком уж быстро. Траун поцеловал его в висок.  
  
— Пора возвращаться. Пойдем проверим остальных. Я опасаюсь надолго оставлять Вирса в баре без присмотра, — сказал он, но не сделал попытки подняться.  
  
— Да, пора, — в тон ему откликнулся Пеллеон, в то время как Траун медленно целовал его шею.  
  
Шестой неприятностью этого дня снова стал вездесущий песок. Но теперь они совсем не возражали.


	16. Турболифт - G

Пеллеон собирал датакарты после утреннего совещания и напевал себе под нос. Дела шли в гору. Если кампания продолжит развиваться в таком же темпе, Корусант, центр и столица Империи, будет взят в течение месяца. После битвы при Эндоре о подобном не приходилось даже мечтать. Но теперь у Империи появился шанс. И все благодаря гранд-адмиралу Трауну.

Он стал главнокомандующим чуть более года назад. Первое время Траун и Пеллеон притирались друг к другу, но вскоре уже слаженно работали вместе. Иногда капитану казалось, что гранд-адмирал читает его мысли, хотя Траун клятвенно заверял, что не владеет никакими джедайскими приемами. Траун сблизился с командой на почве работы, но тщательно скрывал любые личные детали и по-прежнему оставался загадкой для всех на корабле.

Пеллеону хотелось узнать о нем больше, он даже начал прикидывать, не провести ли им какое-то время вместе после взятия Корусанта. Все, что он знал о гранд-адмирале, так это его увлечение искусством. Он даже не был уверен, есть ли у того родная планета и близкие, к которым можно вернуться.

Собрав пачку датакарт, Пеллеон направился к выходу из конференц-зала.

— Подождите, капитан, — послышался голос гранд-адмирала. — Я присоединюсь к вам на мостике.

Траун нагнал его, и они вместе подошли к турболифту в молчании, которое можно было бы назвать почти уютным.

Когда двери лифта закрылись за ними, Пеллеон заметил, как близко к нему стоит гранд-адмирал. В этом не было ничего нового: Траун никогда не придавал особого значения личному пространству капитана. Он часто стоял вплотную к Пеллеону, почти прижимался к нему, на мостике, за ужином садился рядом так близко, что их ноги соприкасались под столом. Это никогда не казалось капитану неловким или неудобным, совсем даже наоборот.

Его размышления были прерваны, когда лифт заскрежетал, затрясся и, наконец, замер. Лампы противно замигали.

— Во имя Силы… — пробурчал Пеллеон, хватаясь за поручень, чтобы не упасть.

В это время Траун нажал несколько кнопок на дисплее, встроенном в стену лифта, и углубился в чтение появившейся на нем информации. Когда он закончил, то покачал головой.

— Устраивайтесь поудобнее, капитан, ждать придется долго. Турболифты отключились по всему кораблю. Техники доберутся до нас в лучшем случае через час.

Пеллеон проглотил подступивший к горлу ком. Ему никогда не нравилось находиться в небольшом замкнутом пространстве, из-за этого он чуть не завалил несколько экзаменов в Академии. Кабина турболифта начала казаться душной и пугающей. Пеллеон надеялся, что эти переживания не отразились у него на лице, но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Траун читал его, как открытую книгу.

— Вы в порядке, капитан? — учтиво поинтересовался он.

— Просто не очень люблю замкнутые пространства, — сознался Пеллеон, стараясь не выдать своего волнения.

Траун окинул его взглядом, от которого по спине капитана пробежали мурашки. Офицеры Империи не должны страдать приступами клаустрофобии — это считалось достаточным основание для смещения с должности.

— Видимо, вам было непросто сдавать некоторые экзамены в академии, — сказал Траун с такой теплотой в голосе, какой Пеллеону еще не приходилось от него слышать.

— Так и было, — признался капитан. — Я чуть не завалил их.

— Я очень рад, что вы справились, — сказал Траун, — иначе флот недосчитался бы своего лучшего капитана. И я тоже.

Пеллеон покраснел от этих слов и пытался придумать, как выразить свою благодарность более развернуто, чем простым «спасибо». В этот момент лифт снова издал жуткий скрежет и немного просел. Пеллеон издал короткий и абсолютно неприемлемый для офицера писк. Ему показалось, что стены кабины опасно надвигаются на него. Горло резко сжалось, а в глазах потемнело.

Когда зрение прояснилось, он осознал, что смотрит на потолок кабины лифта. Потому что лежит на полу. Пеллеон застонал. Упасть в обморок от охватившей его паники на глазах командира — не самый лучший карьерный ход. Затем капитан совершил еще несколько интересных открытий. Во-первых, все это время Траун что-то ему говорил. Во-вторых, он стоял рядом с ним на коленях и деликатно поддерживал за плечи. Траун говорил с ним незнакомом языке. Пеллеон не мог понять ни слова, но в мягком тоне Трауна было что-то успокаивающее.

-— Слава звездам, вы очнулись, — с облегчением сказал Траун, когда заметил, что Пеллеон открыл глаза. — Боюсь, мне стоит чаще практиковаться в оказании первой помощи людям. Немного от меня было проку.

Последнюю фразу он сказал таким тоном, будто делал себе пометку на будущее, и это заставило Пеллеона улыбнуться. Траун улыбнулся в ответ, самую малость, едва заметным движением губ. Когда Пеллеон попытался приподняться, Траун слегка надавил ему на плечо.

— Не надо вставать, полежите еще немного. Если реакции вашего организма хотя бы отдаленно напоминают реакции чиссов, высока вероятность повторного обморока.

Пеллеон вернулся на жесткий пол и только тогда заметил, что Траун снял свой китель и подложил его ему под голову. Этот жест показался ему удивительно трогательным. Сознание еще не до конца прояснилось, поэтому он не слишком задумался перед тем, как спросить:

— Чиссы? Так есть еще такие, как вы…

Секунду спустя он с ужасом осознал, что сказал это вслух.

— Таких, как я, много, — ответил Траун после непродолжительного раздумья.

Он гладил плечо Пеллеона, тот ощущал тепло его прикосновений даже через толстую ткань формы. Траун заметил, что его слова помогли капитану отвлечься от неприятной ситуации, в которой они оказались. Он сел рядом с ним и продолжил, глядя прямо перед собой:

— Я родом с планеты Ксилла, она находится в Неизведанных регионах. Хотя для моего народа они не такие уж неизведанные. Нас всегда интересовал космос, теперь нам принадлежит большое количество планет. Я выразил свое несогласие с некоторыми фундаментальными принципами ведения войны, поэтому меня… мне пришлось покинуть мой народ.

Пеллеон заметил, как Траун запнулся в своем рассказе, но не осмелился спросить об этом. Воспоминания о прошлом, о родной планете увлекли Трауна, и капитан предпринял попытку разговорить его.

— Сэр, вы бы хотели вернуться к ним? — спросил он.

— Всем видам свойственно скучать по собратьям, — ответил Траун с задумчивой улыбкой. — Иногда мне кажется, что мне не к чему возвращаться, но мне не хватает ощущения того, что я дома. Общество людей не всегда доставляло мне удовольствие, не считая присутствующих.

После этого он одарил Пеллеона такой теплой улыбкой, что тот снова покраснел. Капитан чувствовал, что Траун так и не убрал руку с его плеча, и в глубине души желал, чтобы он этого не делал. Он постарался устроиться так, чтобы ненавязчиво касаться щекой руки Трауна. Тот посмотрел на Пеллеона и снова начал медленно гладить его плечо.

— Знаете, однажды мы с братом заблудились в пещере. Чудо, что я не страдаю клаустрофобией после того случая. Мы провели много часов, блуждая в темноте по узким извилистым ходам пещеры, пока нас не нашли. Как мне кажется, чисские дети совершают не меньше глупостей, чем человеческие…

Траун все говорил и говорил, рассказывая о своем брате и их родной планете, покрытой вечными льдами. Зачарованный его словами, Пеллеон прикрыл глаза и представил Ксиллу, ее холодные и прекрасные пейзажи, которые описывал Траун. Его мысли были далеки от удушливой кабины турболифта. Единственной связью с реальностью для него были теплые прикосновения пальцев Трауна к его щеке.

С тех пор он больше не имел проблем с турболифтами.


	17. Турболифт 2 - NC

Пеллеон бросил на Трауна осуждающий взгляд. Они договорились пообедать вместе после утренней смены на мостике, но гранд-адмирал все еще копался с отчетами и докладами. А они все поступали и поступали… Отделять личную жизнь от служебных обязанностей — это одно, но в последнее время Траун уделял работе слишком много внимания. Пеллеон понимал его. Они готовились к атаке на Корусант, и планирование операции поглощало все время гранд-адмирала. Но капитану все равно хотелось побыть с ним наедине, обсуждая что-то еще, помимо расстановки сил, систем планетарной защиты и тактики противника. Фактически они виделись только на мостике.  
  
— Ты барабанишь ручкой по дисплею уже добрых пять минут. Ты не мог бы прекратить? — недовольным тоном спросил сидящий напротив Вирс.   
  
Затем он проследил направление взгляда Пеллеона и спросил с бо́льшим сочувствием и пониманием:  
  
— Собирались пообедать вместе?  
  
Пеллеон сдержано кивнул. Вирс быстро оглянулся вокруг, удостоверился, что никто не подслушивает, и прошептал на ухо капитану:  
  
— Я заметил, что твой ненаглядный в последнее время много работает. У вас все нормально?  
  
— Работа и долг должны быть превыше всего. Пока Империя находится в состоянии войны, мы…  
  
Вирс прервал его пренебрежительным взмахом руки.  
  
— Да-да, это все прекрасно. Вот только долг перед Империей не мешает тебе кидать на него страстные взгляды, которые заметит любой дурак.  
  
Пеллеон обдумал его слова. Да, ему не хватало общество Трауна, а если быть совсем честным, ему мучительно не хватало секса с ним. Сообщать об этом Вирсу он, разумеется, не собирался. Да и что ему оставалось делать в сложившейся ситуации? Не накидываться же на Трауна посреди мостика. Когда тот приходил в их общую спальню глубокой ночью, он либо продолжал копаться в отчетах, либо без сил падал на кровать. Пеллеон не винил его, но не мог отделаться от легкой обиды.  
  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Вирс, — вам бы не помешало воспользоваться лифтом Б-12 в офицерской столовой. Им редко кто пользуется. Можно случайно нажать кнопку аварийной остановки, это обеспечит вам десять минут на развлечения до того, как включится тревожный сигнал.  
  
Пеллеон залился краской, представив их с Трауном в описанной ситуации, но он был заинтригован этой идеей. Он не собирался спрашивать, откуда Вирс узнал об особенном лифте и десяти минутах, но все запомнил. На всякий случай.  
  
— Мы и так со всем справимся, спасибо, — сдержанно сказал он, поворачиваясь к своему дисплею.  
  
Макс пробурчал что-то вроде «Ага, конечно» и вернулся к своим делам.  
  
Когда Траун наконец присоединился к Пеллеону, и они пошли к лифтам, капитан выбрал лифт Б-12. Чистое совпадение. Он вовсе не собирался набрасываться на гранд-адмирала, как озабоченный подросток. И в мыслях такого не держал.  
  
Он заметил, что, как и обещал Вирс, рядом с лифтом никого не было. Разумеется, он заметил это только потому, что всегда полезно обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг. Когда они вошли в кабину лифта, он кинул взгляд на дисплей и аварийные кнопки. Опять же, только в целях предосторожности. Ничего более.  
  
Он удивил сам себя, нажав кнопку аварийной остановки. Лифт тут же замер. Траун, до этого внимательно изучавший что-то в датападе, оторвался от своего занятия.  
  
— Опять он сломался, — пробормотал он. — Я уже сто раз говорил техникам, чтобы…  
  
Закончить фразу ему не удалось, поскольку Пеллеон набросился на него с жадными поцелуями. Вышло не так сексуально и грациозно, как он представлял, он даже подумал, что Траун отстранит его от себя и пожалуется на пустую трату времени.  
  
Его волнения мигом улетучились, когда Траун отбросил датапад и с низким рыком прижал к себе Пеллеона, беззастенчиво лапая его за задницу. «Похоже, не только мне чего-то не хватает», — успел подумать Пеллеон, прежде чем Траун прижал его к стене и поцеловал.  
  
Траун расстегнул воротник его кителя, прошелся по его шее, оставляя на ней дорожку из влажных поцелуев, укусов и засосов, которые будут напоминать о себе еще несколько дней. Пеллеон застонал и откинул голову, подставляя шею, ощущая горячее дыхание на коже.  
  
Быстро сверившись с дисплеем и убедившись, что в ближайшее время лифт никуда не поедет, Пеллеон расстегнул брюки Трауна, а затем и свои собственные. Траун зашипел от неожиданного контраста температур, когда капитан высвободил его член из белья.  
  
— Тебе нужно чаще расслабляться, — прошептал Пеллеон, прижимая к себе Трауна.  
  
— Тебя это тоже касается, — ответил тот, стаскивая с капитана белье.  
  
Пеллеон вздрогнул, когда их члены соприкоснулись, затем растворился в жаре, исходящем от руки и члена Трауна. Тот обхватил оба члена пальцами и начал медленно двигать рукой вверх и вниз.  
  
Пеллеону оставалось только надеяться, что стены лифты звуконепроницаемы. Он стонал, выкрикивал имя Трауна, выгибался и толкался навстречу его движениям. Траун снова поцеловал его, сильнее сжал руку, начал двигать ею быстрее. Его движения были жесткими и стремительными — совершенно идеальными. Дополнительную остроту ощущениям добавляло трение о тонкую кожу перчаток, которые Траун забыл или не захотел снять.  
  
Траун сильнее сжал пальцы, чем заработал еще один сладкий стон от Пеллеона. Они кончили почти одновременно, страстно целуясь. Только поцелуй смог заглушить их громкие стоны. Пеллеон был уверен, что иначе их бы услышал весь корабль. Задыхаясь, он прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза, приходя в чувства. Открыв глаза, он увидел, как Траун слизывает их смешавшуюся сперму со своей перчатки. Пеллеону пришлось отвести взгляд от этого зрелища, иначе ему бы потребовалось немедленное повторение только что проведенного эксперимента.  
  
Уверенным жестом, будто он каждый день этим занимался, Траун снял испачканные перчатки и кинул их в мусороприемник под контрольным дисплеем.  
  
— Аварийная остановка, значит? Кто-то научил тебя этому трюку, — сказал он довольным тоном.  
  
Сейчас он выглядел намного более расслабленным и удовлетворенным, чем в течение нескольких последних недель.  
  
Они быстро привели себя в порядок. Когда ничто в их внешнем облике не напоминало о недавних действиях, Пеллеон отключил кнопку остановки, и лифт тронулся. Траун оперся на стену рядом с капитаном и прижался к нему. Остаток пути они провели в молчании.  
  
Когда они вошли в офицерскую столовую, Пеллеон надеялся, что не выглядит слишком возбужденным или взбудораженным. Надежда на это испарилась, когда Вирс одними губами сказал ему: «Всегда пожалуйста, обращайся еще». Капитан отвернулся и собирался пройти к их столу, когда заметил, что Траун тоже смотрит на Вирса и, скорее всего, видел его пантомиму.  
  
— Мне следует о чем-то знать? — спросил он, пряча улыбку.  
  
— Ничего особенного, сэр, — сказал Пеллеон. — Просто небольшой дружеский совет по поводу работы турболифтов.  
  
Капитан знал, что в качестве благодарности ему как минимум придется купить Вирсу пива.


	18. Опера - G

Он крепко сжимал в руке билеты. Достать их было непросто и пришлось поторговаться, но все же ему удалось достать билеты на корусантскую версию знаменитой чисской оперы «Жизнь после смерти». Да, она никоим образом не могла бы сравниться с оригиналом, но он не сомневался, что жест будет оценен по достоинству. Пеллеон также не сомневался, что Траун немного поиздевается над ним и над его идеей, но он уже примирился с человеческим обычаем отмечать даже такие незначительные события, как годовщина брака. Поэтому — «Жизнь после смерти» в изложении выходцев с Корусанта. Траун и Пеллеон смотрели оригинальную версию на Ксилле. Гранд-адмирал тогда пришел в полный восторг, и Пеллеон не сомневался, что он с удовольствием посмотрит ее снова, пусть даже в интерпретации людей.  
  
Он был прав: мысль о празднике в честь годовщины даже не посещала голову чисса. Но он улыбнулся, когда Пеллеон показал ему билеты. Уже прогресс. В вечер спектакля они оделись в роскошные наряды, достойные легендарной корусантсткой оперы. Здание пережило войну и было таким же величественным, как и всегда.  
  
Первым тревожным звоночком стало то, что большая часть публики была одета довольно буднично. Не самая подходящая одежда для серьезной оперы, но они, возможно, не до конца осознавали ее размах. Траун тоже заметил это несоответствие.  
  
— Корусантская версия, говоришь? — с сомнением в голосе спросил он, оглядывая шумную толпу.  
  
— Так было написано на афише, — подтвердил Пеллеон.  
  
Казалось, Траун хотел сказать что-то еще, но сдержался, и они молча проследовали на свои места.  
  
Шум толпы не утихал. Среди гостей театра наблюдалось рекордное количество представителей молодежи, многие из которых, как подозревал Пеллеон, пронесли с собой спиртное. Капитан начал волноваться о том, что за версию «Жизни после смерти» им предстоит увидеть. Он не сказал Трауну, что листовку с афишей оперы ему передал Вирс, а сам он подобрал ее в одном из тех сомнительных баров, в которых любил проводить свободное время. Еще он не сказал Трауну, что для корусантской оперы настали тяжелые времена. Скрепя сердце администрация была вынуждена включить в свой репертуар и необычные экспериментальные постановки. Сейчас это не имело значения. Они выбрались в театр, чтобы вместе насладиться искусством, все будет хорошо.  
  
Занавес поднялся, и Пеллеон увидел декорации, отдаленно напоминавшие оригинал: пустошь с темными валунами и одинокими черными деревьями на заднем плане. Хотя он не понял, почему валуны перемазаны светящейся краской разных цветов. В недоумение его привела и одежда, разбросанная по сцене. Он решил, что это дополнение для большего эффекта.  
  
С началом первого акта он ощутил желание провалиться в ближайшую черную дыру. Происходившее на сцене не было небольшим отклонением от оригинала — скорее, вольной вариацией на тему. Если этим словом вообще можно назвать буйство совершенно голых актеров и исполнение ими непристойных па. И это — вместо очень мрачной и серьезной оперы о жизни после смерти.  
  
— Довольно… инновационная постановка, — сказал Траун, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы не слишком ранить чувства Пеллеона. — Мне нравится, как они…  
  
На этом его голос пресекся. Казалось, он не мог подобрать подходящих слов. Пеллеон его не винил. Он нервно поерзал в кресле и приготовился к грандиозному скандалу дома. Хотя характер Трауна смягчился за годы общения с людьми, он все еще оставался чиссом, а чиссы не терпят оскорбления своей культуры.  
  
— Надеюсь, публике не предложат поучаствовать в действе, — сухо сказал Траун, глядя на происходящее на сцене нечто, напоминающее оргию. — Я предпочел бы заняться этим только с тобой.  
  
Он повернулся к Пеллеону и сжал его руку.  
  
— Счастливой годовщины, — продолжил он, чем несказанно удивил Пеллеона. — Предлагаю не задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого. Я знаю один хороший ресторан по пути к дому.  
  
Пеллеон решил, что при следующей встрече убьет Максимилиана Вирса.


	19. Голос 2 - NC

Разумеется, Пеллеон думал об этом раньше. Фантазировал об этом много раз во время бессонных одиноких ночей. Претворить желание в жизнь — дело другое. В любом случае после появления этих фантазий Пеллеон уже не мог относиться к голосу Трауна как раньше.  
  
Каким-то непостижимым образом Траун догадался, каким образом его голос влияет на капитана. Иногда он шептал что-нибудь возбуждающее на ухо Пеллеону во время секса. В такие моменты капитан задавался вопросом, кто научил Трауна таким словам и выражениям на общегале, потому что они точно не входили в стандартную программу обучения. Теперь они пробовали нечто новое, нечто более эротичное.  
  
Они были обнажены и сидели на постели лицом друг к другу. Пеллеон не был уверен относительно планов Трауна. Он думал, они будут долго целоваться, а потом займутся любовью.  
  
Он не ожидал, что они будут вот так сидеть. Траун запретил ему притрагиваться к себе и начал нашептывать ему на ухо такие невероятные непристойности своим восхитительным, глубоким голосом, что Пеллеон не мог не покраснеть. Слова заставляли его трепетать от желания. Капитан решил, что однажды непременно поблагодарит того, кто научил чисса общегалу. Он потерял счет времени, полностью растворился в словах и голосе Трауна. Если бы только он мог прикоснуться к своему члену… Если бы Траун не запретил этого, он довел бы себя до оргазма за несколько секунд. Он также знал, что непослушание не будет оценено по достоинству.  
  
Траун с одобрением наблюдал за ним и его муками.  
  
— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты мучаешься, пытаешься сдержаться, чтобы не начать ласкать себя, как сходишь с ума от желания, — прошептал Траун, оплетая Пеллеона паутиной из горячих слов. — Я знаю, ты фантазировал о моем голосе, представлял нас именно в такой ситуации еще задолго до того, как мы начали встречаться. Я знаю, что ты ласкал себя, думая о том, как я буду говорить с тобой так, как сейчас.  
  
Пеллеон вцепился в лежащее рядом одеяло и скомкал его, до крови закусил губу. Траун довольно заурчал и провел языком по губе капитана, слизывая выступившую каплю крови.  
  
— Ты великолепен, — сказал он, отстраняясь. — Ты знал, что я тоже думал о тебе все это время?  
  
Эти слова заставили Пеллеона застонать.  
  
— Похоже, что нет, — продолжил Траун. — Так даже лучше. Знал бы ты, что я мечтал с тобой сделать… Я наблюдал за тобой на мостике и представлял, как беру тебя. Каждый раз, как ты наклонялся, я думал об этом.  
  
Его голос стал более низким и жестким. Он приблизился к Пеллеону и провел рукой по его щеке.  
  
— То, что я вижу сейчас, лучше любых моих прежних фантазий.  
  
Он с восхищением в голосе начал описывать тело Пеллеона, говорить о том, как оно ему нравится, подтверждая свои слова ласковыми прикосновениями. Пеллеон вздрагивал, равно наслаждаясь его голосом и его руками.  
  
— Особенно мне нравится, — заметил Траун, проведя языком по особо чувствительному месту за ухом капитана, — как ты стонешь и дрожишь под моими прикосновениями.  
  
Рука Трауна прошлась по внутренней части бедра и члену любовника.  
  
— Звуки, которые ты издаешь, нравятся мне так сильно, что я стараюсь слышать их как можно чаще.  
  
Пеллеон не смог сдержать стон, когда пальцы Трауна снова прикоснулись к его члену, на этот раз хватка была более крепкой. Большой палец дразнил влажную от возбуждения головку.  
  
— Интересно, смогу ли я заставить тебя кончить, только описывая, как восхитительно ты сейчас выглядишь?  
  
Судя по тому, как дернулся член Пеллеона у него в руке, Траун догадался, что его предположение недалеко от истины.  
  
— Стоя на мостике, я мог только смотреть на тебя, но никогда не смел прикоснуться. Это сводило меня с ума. Я думал о тебе перед сном, ты снился мне. Но я никогда не смел даже мечтать о том, чтобы притронуться к тебе  _вот так_ , — он сделал особое ударение на последних словах, крепко обхватил член Пеллеона и начал двигать по нему рукой, сильнее сжимая пальцы, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль. — Я никогда не думал, что смогу назвать тебя своим, что смогу оттрахать  _тебя_ …  _на моем_ … командном  _кресле_.  
  
Траун сосредоточился на чувствительной головке члена Пеллеона, скользя по ней пальцами.  
  
— И я даже подумать не мог, что однажды ты будешь вот так сидеть передо мной. Ты прекраснее, чем самое потрясающее произведение искусства, лучше, чем все, о чем я только мог мечтать. Мне никогда не надоест смотреть, как ты… кончаешь для меня.  
  
Последние слова Траун почти прорычал, продолжая ласкать член Пеллеона. Для капитана это стало последней каплей. Он кончил с громким стоном, одним из тех, что так нравились Трауну.  
  
Позже, когда они лежали рядом, его посетила тревожная мысль.  
  
— Ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что теперь мне будет еще сложнее сосредоточиться на работе на мостике?  
  
— Да, — констатировал очевидное Траун.  
  
Он казался до нелепости довольным собой, но Пеллеон не мог из-за этого на него сердиться.


	20. Покой - G

С детства ему внушали, как важен контроль над собой. Эмоциям не место в бою. У стратега нет эмоций. Лицо хорошего стратега всегда бесстрастно. Бесстрастность означает порядок. Порядок есть основа цивилизованного общества. Так его учили. Он с детства был белой вороной, никогда не вписывался в привычные рамки, всегда был один. Уже тогда он знал, что не должен никому показывать, как задевали его их злые слова. Он не знал покоя и не находил себе пристанища. В отличие от других чиссов, он всегда мечтал об иных мирах за пределами знакомых звездных систем. Но он знал, что об этом лучше помалкивать, поэтому тихо наблюдал за остальными.  
  
Когда он вырос и стал самым молодым командором в истории, его воля и контроль над собой вновь и вновь подвергались испытаниям. Он видел как на ладони слабости чисского флота. Никто его не слушал. Он по-прежнему был белой вороной. Трасс очень огорчался из-за этого, часто спрашивал, почему он так упорно стремится разрушить свое блестящее будущее во флоте. У него не было подходящего ответа. Было только непреодолимое желание увидеть что-то новое, разобраться, познать. Его лицо всегда бесстрастно, но в душе он был глубоко опечален тем, что никто из чиссов не стремится исследовать иные миры и культуры. Он наблюдал и собирал малейшие крупицы новой информации, но этого было недостаточно.  
  
Адмирал Ар'алани произвела на него сильное впечатление. Настолько сильное, что позже он добьется того, чтобы имперские гранд-адмиралы носили белую форму. Но это случится через много лет. Пока же он был командором с невероятным талантом попадать в неприятности. Он научился тщательно скрывать свои планы. Хотя адмирал Ар'алани редко соглашалась с ним по поводу военной тактики, она понимала необходимость изучения того, что лежит за пределами чисского пространства и культуры. Она позволяла ему отправляться на миссии на границах Чисского Доминиона. Некоторое время это его устраивало. Слишком короткое время. Он видел слишком многое, но всегда оставался лишь пассивным наблюдателем.  
  
Но однажды Вселенная ответила на его невысказанные мольбы. Он впервые встретился с людьми и был потрясен тем, как ярко и свободно они проявляли свои эмоции. Только капитан корабля пытался их скрыть. Но откуда ему было знать, что чиссы прекрасно видят даже малейшие проявления эмоций? В будущем один очень дерзкий человек спросит чисса, умеет ли он читать мысли. Он не станет этого отрицать. Он узнал, что Фераси совершенно очарована им. Конечно, она не сказала этого прямо, но это ясно читалось у нее на лице. Она тоже ему нравилась. В ней была душевная чистота, и ему становилось больно от мысли, что однажды она ее утратит. В галактике и без того слишком мало идеалистов, в этом он никогда не сомневался.  
  
Но по-настоящему он увлекся человеком по имени Кар'дас. То было настоящее испытание для его железного самоконтроля. Среди своих он стал изгоем из-за чрезмерного любопытства. Он не представлял, что о нем подумают, если узнают о его склонности к человеческим мужчинам. Тогда он был рад своему умению казаться бесстрастным, даже если сердце разрывается от боли. Особенную боль ему доставлял смех Кар'даса. Тот смеялся чистым и радостным смехом, несмотря на то, что не был уверен, отпустят ли его чиссы. Удивительная способность людей смеяться перед лицом опасности казалась ему лучшим вариантом, чем железный самоконтроль чиссов. Он предпочитал не обсуждать это с Трассом, который отчаяно пытался наставить брата на путь истинный.  
  
Однажды ночью они с Кар'дасом молча сидели на диване на обзорной палубе. Однако их молчание не было напряженным, как это часто бывает между ним и другими чиссами. Это было спокойное и уютное молчание — непривычное ощущение, которым он позволил себе насладиться. Возможно, именно необычность ситуации повлияла на его дальнейшие действия. Он поцеловал человека, отмечая про себя вкус его губ, его реакцию, прохладу его кожи.  
  
Кар'дас — хороший учитель, и не только когда дело касается языков. Было еще слишком рано показывать человеку свои чувства. Но он надеялся, что контрабандист смог увидеть их в его глазах. Он не решился спросить его об этом после, когда они лежали на диване в объятиях друг друга. В ту ночь он впервые в жизни обрел внутренний покой.  
  
Позже, при встрече с другими людьми, он не смог закрывать глаза на их проблемы. Опыт подсказывал ему, что он не должен был вмешиваться в чужие дела. Чиссы не несут ответственности за страдания других. И все же он не смог отказать. Он попросил Кар'даса ни о чем не рассказывать Фераси. Он заставил его поклясться, и Кар'дас поклялся.  
  
Когда рядом не осталось ни людей, ни Трасса, его тяга к неизведанному угасла. Вместо них было только бесконечное время для скорби, в которой он тонул. На званых ужинах он теперь появлялся чаще, чем на службе, как того требовал протокол. Он часто вспоминал о бесчувственных созданиях, о которых ему рассказывал Кар'дас. Дроиды. Ни чувств, ни эмоций, ни переживаний — только исполнение своего долга. Ему казалось, что он уподобился им. Зачем познавать жизнь за пределами чисских территорий, если Вселенная ее отнимает? Он никогда не рассуждал об этом вслух — только выполнял свою работу, делал то, что от него хотели.  
  
Когда он вновь почувствовал желание действовать, то был так этому рад, что даже не думал о последствиях. О, какие были последствия! Ссылка на необитаемую планету. Там у него хватало времени на размышления. Он все время занимался изучением планеты, наблюдением за ее жизнью. Год спустя он знал каждый камень. К тому моменту он вновь начал спрашивать себя, стоит ли чиссам менять традиции и культуру, которые верно служили им много столетий.  
  
Но как бы глубоко ни было его отчаяние, жажда деятельности все же была сильнее. Он не понимал, откуда берется это жгучее желание выбраться с надоевшей планеты и узнать больше о новых мирах и звездах. Он жил только надеждой на это.  
  
Он не удивился, когда обрел свое спасение в виде людей. Как стало ясно позже, люди в этой части галактики были повсюду. Он улыбался, когда вспоминал уроки общегала, которые преподал ему Кар'дас. Никто из них тогда не думал, что они еще когда-нибудь пригодятся.  
  
Парк был совсем не похож на Кар'даса. Он был добр, но ясно дал понять, что не позволит себя провести. Заметив, как удивляют людей его манеры и сдержанный тон, чисс обратил это себе на пользу. Не менее полезным оказался и блеск красных глаз, заставлявший людей дважды подумать, прежде чем лезть к нему с глупыми вопросами. Он понял, что здесь не слишком жалуют экзотов. Парк часто составлял ему компанию, но чисс ясно чувствовал свое одиночество. И это его устраивало. Он стал молчаливым наблюдателем, копившим знания. Он больше не чувствовал того покоя, какой дал ему Кар'дас, зато его ум нашел себе применение. О большем он и не просил.  
  
У Вселенной оказалось странное чувство юмора. Она послала ему шумного кореллианца, который не боялся ему перечить. Похоже, это был  _его типаж_  (теперь он знал это выражение на общегале). Им потребовалось время, чтобы сработаться. Капитан привык работать с людьми, подобными Дарту Вейдеру, его серые глаза часто с тревогой поглядывали на нового командира.   
  
Однако капитан быстро заметил разницу. Ему нравилось вести дебаты с этим человеком, хотя подчас ему казалось, что они могут свести того с ума. Он взял себе за правило по вечерам изучать кореллианскую огненную скульптуру. Ему хотелось узнать больше, и это желание не имело ничего общего с профессиональным интересом. Теперь он не должен был ни перед кем отчитываться и мог позволить себе маленькие слабости. В его душе по-прежнему не было мира, но он чувствовал спокойствие, которое принесла работа. На большее он не мог и надеяться.  
  
Он научился расслабляться только на вечеринке в честь победы при Слуис-Ване. Собственное участие в празднике казалось ему странным, несмотря на все заверения от окружения, что его присутствие никого не смутит. Он не умел смеяться так же громко, как Максимилиан Вирс, но сидел рядом и улыбался вместе с ним. После стольких лет старательного сокрытия эмоций это казалось странным — но в самом лучшем смысле слова.  
  
Когда капитан пригласил его на танец, он колебался не более секунды. Он никогда не умел отказывать кореллианцам, и Гилад Пеллеон не был исключением. Капитан так очаровательно покраснел, когда задал свой вопрос, что он просто не мог сказать «нет» в ответ на просьбу о поцелуе.  
  
И он вновь обрел покой. Казалось, он всегда находил его среди людей.


	21. Музей - NC

— О, да заткнись ты уже и трахни меня.   
  
Слова повисли в воздухе. Траун, до этого внимательно изучавший и комментировавший редкое произведение искусства с Альдераана, замолчал и медленно повернулся к своему капитану. Иногда Пеллеону удавалось его удивить.  
  
Сценарий их поездок всегда был одинаков: они высаживались на какой-нибудь планете, Траун находил музей и тащил туда Пеллеона, остаток дня капитан проводил, слушая его бесконечные рассказы об искусстве. Не то чтобы Гилад не любил искусство или начитывания Трауна. Но он куда больше любил проводить время со своим мужем без чужого творчества поблизости. Особенно сейчас, когда они были на планете, известной своими потрясающими клубами. Клубами, где никто не обратит внимания на гранд-адмирала и его капитана.  
  
Пеллеон даже решился поделиться своими страданиями с друзьями. Пиетт и Вирс поддержали его и предложили план.  
  
— Соблазни его, — сказал Вирс. — Отвлеки от искусства и направь его внимание в другую плоскость.  
  
— Именно, удиви его! — поддержал его Пиетт.  
  
Пеллеон напомнил им, что гранд-адмирала крайне сложно чем-либо удивить. Пиетт и Вирс переглянулись, затем Фирмус озвучил свою мысль:  
  
— Траун ожидает, что ты будешь следовать протоколу, потому что это именно то, что ты всегда делаешь. Так сделай что-нибудь неожиданное, чего никто не ожидает от парочки прогуливающихся имперских офицеров. Прояви фантазию и настойчивость, в конце концов, вы же будете в увольнительной.  
  
Возможно, Фирмус не имел в виду предложить Трауну заткнуться и заняться сексом в общественном месте, но именно это Пеллеон и сделал. И это, похоже, сработало. Траун выглядел не просто удивленным, скорее — смущенным.  
  
— Прости? — переспросил он.  
  
«Плохо. Очень плохо», — сказал себе Пеллеон. По плану в этот момент ослепленный страстью Траун должен был наброситься на него и затащить в ближайшую уборную. Вместо этого он замер и смотрел на капитана с возмущенным видом. Тому пришлось прибегнуть к знаменитой кореллианской наглости.  
  
— В увольнительных мы вечно таскаемся по музеям. Я люблю искусство, но не могли бы мы заняться чем-нибудь другим? Хотя бы иногда. Чем-то помимо картин, ваз и скульптур.  
  
Судя по выражению лица Трауна, его глубоко потрясла мысль о том, что можно заниматься чем-то еще, кроме посещения музеев. Затем он нахмурился.   
  
— И в твоем представлении это «что-то» — секс в общественном месте?  
  
Сказано это было таким тоном, будто Пеллеон предложил ему полностью раздеться на мостике во время смены.  
  
Капитан почувствовал, как смелость покидает его, уже собрался извиниться и попросить Трауна продолжить свой рассказ о скульптуре, когда внутренний голос (подозрительно похожий на голос Фирмуса Пиетта) напомнил ему о настойчивости. Не раздумывая, Пеллеон положил руку Трауну на плечо и развернул его к себе. Он посмотрел ему в глаза и твердо сказал:  
  
— Кажется, я недостаточно ясно выразился.  
  
Траун хотел было что-то ответить, но передумал, внимательно посмотрев на Пеллеона.  
  
— Ну хорошо, Гилад. В таком случае правильным ответом, как мне кажется, будет… соблазни меня.  
  
Пеллеон не сразу разобрался, шутит ли он или говорит серьезно. С Трауном никогда нельзя быть в этом уверенным. Капитан заметил странный блеск в его глазах и предположил, что его предложение все же заинтересовало культурного и равнодушного гранд-адмирала, каковым Траун всегда старался быть. Пеллеон почувствовал странное желание, которое он редко испытывал по отношению к нему. Ему захотелось уничтожить этот тщательно продуманный образ холодного военачальника и хоть раз заставить его сделать что-то незапланированное.  
  
Стараясь не упустить нахлынувших на него желания и смелости, Пеллеон ухватил Трауна за китель и потянул за собой. В первую секунду он волновался, что чисс упрется и не станет ему подыгрывать, но тот лишь фыркнул и позволил капитану увести себя. На всякий случай Пеллеон окинул взглядом зал в поисках невольных свидетелей этой сцены. Как он и подозревал, музей был пуст. Кто в здравом уме пойдет в музей на планете с лучшими клубами в галактике?  
  
Добравшись до ближайшего общественного рефрешера, Пеллеон открыл дверь и втолкнул Трауна внутрь. Проявлять инициативу по отношению к нему оказалось приятнее, чем представлял себе Гилад. Он даже подумал, что стоит делать это почаще. Он шагнул следом за Трауном и закрыл дверь. Вселенная проявила свое благоволение ему в этот день хотя бы в том, что кабинка оказалась идеально чистой.  
  
Траун стоял у раковины, слегка опершись на нее. Он был сильнее Пеллеона и в любой момент мог пресечь возмутительное самоуправство с его стороны. Тем не менее он этого не сделал. Что-то удерживало его на месте, и, посмотрев в его глаза, Пеллеон понял, что это была страсть.  
  
Траун протянул руки к Пеллеону, пытаясь его обнять, но капитан крепко ухватил его за запястья и завел руки ему за спину. Гилад развернул его, прижал спиной к двери и посмотрел в пылающие красные глаза. Пеллеон всегда гордился тем, что может выдержать взгляд гранд-адмирала. И на этот раз Траун первым отвел взгляд. Маленькая победа не могла не сказаться на возбуждении Пеллеона.  
  
Неожиданная покорность гранд-адмирала только подстегнула Гилада. Удерживая Трауна за запястья одной рукой, он другой провел по его щеке. Он наслаждался ощущением гладкой горячей кожи под пальцами, и его ласка не осталась незамеченной. Чисс глубоко вздохнул и сильнее прижался к ладони капитана. «Неплохо, — подумал Пеллеон. — Но может быть и лучше».  
  
— Смотри на меня, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, — приказным тоном сказал Пеллеон.   
  
Он постарался вложить в свои слова весь многолетний опыт командования. И это сразу возымело свой эффект. Траун напрягся всем телом, глубоко вздохнул и снова посмотрел в глаза Пеллеону. Его взгляд был серьезным и напряженным. Пеллеон выдержал его и улыбнулся. И тогда он сказал то, что должно было окончательно вывести Трауна из равновесия:  
  
— Вот так, у тебя хорошо получается.  _Bun vn'ini._  
  
Он произнес безобидные слова с особым выражением — они были частью плана. Он несколько недель тренировался в произношении, оттачивая тон, хотя и не был уверен, какая реакции за ними последует. Траун мог не обратить на них внимания, а мог высмеять капитана за эту попытку. Но оказалось, что фраза подействовала именно так, как рассчитывал Пеллеон. Траун вскинул голову и посмотрел на него диким взглядом. Пеллеон почувствовал, как напряглись его руки. Он забеспокоился, что пересек некую незримую линию в их отношениях, но затем гранд-адмирал расслабился и откинулся на дверь. Он закрыл глаза, потом открыл их, его дыхание стало тяжелым и прерывистым.  
  
Пеллеон всего-то назвал его « _хорошим мальчиком_ », так, как обычно говорят животным. Но Трауну это не просто понравилось — казалось, он мог кончить прямо здесь и сейчас. Это в планы Пеллеона не входило, по крайней мере, в данный момент. Он хотел преподать гранд-адмиралу урок того, как можно доставить удовольствие своему мужу.  
  
Он отпустил Трауна. Тот сразу потянул к нему руки, но Пеллеон остановил его коротким «Нет». Он расправил плечи, выпрямился и посмотрел на него с чувством превосходства. Обычно так выглядел сам гранд-адмирал на мостике, но сейчас они поменялись ролями. Траун застонал от возбуждения при виде его горделивого супруга, но не посмел ослушаться.  
  
— На колени, — приказал Пеллеон, — немедленно.  
  
Его приказ был исполнен в считанные секунды.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — напомнил Пеллеон.   
  
Он запустил пальцы в темно-синие пряди и немного потянул, вынуждая чисса поднять голову. Траун удивленно моргнул, затем сфокусировал взгляд на нем.  
  
Зрелище было захватывающее, опьяняющее. Пеллеону казалось, что он спит или бредит — настолько нереальным был вид гранд-адмирала у его ног на полу кабинки рефрешера в музее на какой-то планете, название которой он не мог повторить. С редкой для себя покорностью чисс стоял на коленях и ждал дальнейших приказаний. Стоял на коленях перед Пеллеоном. Капитану пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
— Хорошо. А теперь мы обсудим твое поведение. Можешь сколько угодно строить из себя гранд-адмирала на службе, но когда мы на отдыхе… Я этого не потерплю.  
  
Траун лишь тихонько застонал в ответ, приподнялся и потянулся к Пеллеону.  
  
— На колени, и стой, где стоишь, — строго сказал капитан.  
  
Его приказ был немедленно исполнен: Траун покорно вернулся в прежнее положение. Пеллеон порадовался, что его руки не дрожали, когда он расстегнул брюки и достал возбужденный член.  
  
— Соси.  
  
Оказалось, Траун очень хорошо умеет не только отдавать приказы, но и следовать им. Пеллеону пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не застонать в голос и не выйти из роли строгого командира. Оральные ласки получались у Трауна так же хорошо, как и боевые операции. Он был столь же внимателен к телу любовника, как и к деталям произведений искусства, и давно понял, что нравилось Пеллеону больше всего. Гилад вцепился в темно-синие волосы и откинул голову назад, в то время как Траун брал его член в рот почти на всю длину. Пеллеон зарычал от удовольствия.  
  
Пальцы капитана медленно перебирали пряди волос и массировали кожу головы Трауна. Внимательно следя за проявлениями малейших признаков дискомфорта, Пеллеон попробовал сильнее толкнуться в ласкавший его рот. Траун только сладко застонал.  
  
— Не разговаривай с набитым ртом, — прокомментировал Пеллеон, сильнее схватил его за волосы и начал страстно вбиваться в горячее горло чисса.   
  
Он не мог оторвать глаз от разыгрывавшейся у его ног сцены: Траун стоял перед ним на коленях и сосал его член так, будто истосковался по нему.  
  
Пеллеон чувствовал, что долго не продержится. Он пытался предупредить об этом Трауна, легонько похлопав его по щеке, но тот лишь крепко схватил Гилада за задницу и притянул его ближе к себе. В момент оргазма Пеллеон даже не попытался заглушить свой стон. Тогда ему было совершенно наплевать на возможных посетителей музея.  
  
Траун тщательно вылизывал его член, в то время как Пеллеон гладил его по волосам и пытался удержаться на подгибающихся ногах. Только тогда он обратил внимание на солидную выпуклость на брюках Трауна. Было очевидно, что Траун страстно хочет кончить, и все же он смог сдержаться и не нарушить ранее данного приказа. «Значит, хоть чему-то он научился», — с удовлетворением отметил про себя Пеллеон.  
  
— Ты хорошо справился, — сказал Пеллеон, — и заслужил награду. Кончай. Только не испачкайся, у меня есть планы на вечер.  
  
В считанные секунды Траун расстегнул ширинку и крепко обхватил пальцами свой влажный от возбуждения член. Он все так же оставался на коленях и не отрывал глаз от Пеллеона. Он кончил с едва различимым стоном после нескольких быстрых движений. Пеллеон мог бы взять его прямо сейчас, но решил отложить удовольствие до вечера.  
  
Пока они одевались и приводили себя в порядок, Траун был странно молчалив. Настолько, что Пеллеон начал переживать, не зашел ли слишком далеко в их маленькой игре. Едва он хотел спросить об этом, как Траун повернулся и посмотрел на него. На его лице не было и следа от привычной маски сдержанного гранд-адмирала.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он, обхватив Пеллеона за талию, и свел их лбы вместе.  
  
Пеллеон поцеловал его, но при этом не мог скрыть улыбки.  
  
— Тебе следует чаще позволять мне командовать, — пробормотал он. — Тебе это полезно.  
  
В кои-то веки ответа не последовало.


	22. Пробуждения - G

Утро первой ночи, которую они провели вместе, началось для Пеллеона с осознания того, как он заблуждался насчет Трауна. Он всегда считал гранд-адмирала ранней пташкой, но реальность опровергла его предположения. Конечно, утро — понятие относительное на звездном разрушителе, и зависит оно от бортового хронометра. В этом отношении Пеллеон придерживался старой контрабандистской поговорки: «Когда встал, тогда и утро».   
  
Он тихо лежал рядом с гранд-адмиралом, боясь потревожить его сон, и изучал его расслабленное лицо. Его взлохмаченные волосы — Пеллеон помнил, как перебирал мягкие пряди, восхищаясь их шелковистостью. Приятное воспоминание. Он бережно провел пальцами по волосам Трауна, стараясь его не разбудить. Похоже, сон у чисса был крепкий.  
  
Проверку данного предположения Пеллеон решил отложить на потом, вместо этого он довольствовался созерцанием. Он надеялся, что сможет еще не раз полюбоваться на спящего гранд-адмирала.  
  
Когда их отношения стали постоянными, каждое утро Пеллеон подмечал все новые и новые детали. Например, то, как Трауну нравилось обниматься. Тот никогда бы не признался в этом, но дела говорят громче любых слов. Ночью Траун прижимался и обвивался вокруг Пеллеона.  
  
Гиладу это нравилось, и он охотно позволял Трауну обнимать его, даже если от жара его тела становилось некомфортно. Пеллеон нашел выход из положения: убавил обогрев в спальне. Теперь ему спалось намного лучше — в разы лучше, чем после Эндора. Но ему не хватало пробуждений от лучей солнца в окне. Он надеялся вновь обрести их после войны.  
  
Больше всего Пеллеон любил просыпаться на планетах. Искусственное освещение на корабле никогда не сравнится с настоящим утром, с настоящим солнечным светом. Особенно ему запомнилось их первое утро, проведенное на Ксилле. К климату он так никогда и не привык, но ему нравилось смотреть, как восходящее солнце превращает льды планеты в сияющие кристаллы.  
  
Кроме того, низкие температуры Ксиллы наконец позволили им спать, крепко прижавшись друг к другу под одеялами. Визиты на планеты слишком кратки, чтобы вдоволь насладиться совместными пробуждениями. Работа и долг всегда на первом месте, утренняя идиллия в любой момент может быть прервана. Пеллеон верил, что однажды им удастся освободиться от груза обязанностей.  
  
Утром первого дня в отвоеванном Императорском Дворце Пеллеон в кои-то веки чувствовал себя как дома. Что довольно странно, поскольку жизнь на Корусанте никогда не замирает, а местное солнце не имеет обыкновения нежно пробиваться сквозь занавеси на окнах. Важнее было осознание того, что им удалось вернуть Корусант. Дворец вновь принадлежал Империи. Траун уже начал переговоры с повстанцами. Успех их кампании был одновременно волнительным и пугающим, хотя Пеллеон знал, сколько еще предстоит сделать.  
  
Но пока у них было немного времени на себя. Итог переговоров станет ясен позже. Сон Трауна оставался крепким и безмятежным даже в разгаре войны. Но этот день стал исключением. Траун проснулся первым и долго смотрел на Пеллеона, пока тот не открыл глаза. Они лежали рядом в молчании, погруженные в свои мысли. Пеллеон решил, что если однажды им не суждено будет проснуться вместе, он вовсе не хотел бы просыпаться в тот день. И все же собственные слова удивили его:  
  
— Выходи за меня.


	23. Прием у чиссов - G

Траун не любил брать с собой Пеллеона на Ксиллу. И дело было вовсе не в капитане, который каждый раз изо всех сил старался понравиться чиссам. Нет, дело было в самих чиссах, которые подчас не уступали самым ярым ксенофобам-имперцам. Конечно, они никогда не опускались до откровенной грубости и прямых оскорблений. В этом Пеллеону повезло больше, чем Трауну в первые годы в Империи.   
  
Пеллеона не сторонились, но к нему относились как к некому подобию приложения к Трауну. Приложению, которое нельзя полностью игнорировать, но с которым и не стоит общаться как с равным. Это выводило Трауна из себя. Пеллеон всегда успокаивал его, уговаривал не обращать внимания. «Пусть думают обо мне, что хотят. Это не стоит еще одной ссылки», — повторял он. Траун был в корне с ним не согласен, но за время их отношений понял, что по некоторым вопросам с кореллианцем лучше не спорить. Траун восхищался тем, как Пеллеон раз за разом являлся на эти сборища с высоко поднятой головой.  
  
Однажды у Трасса появилась идея. Он не слишком обрадовался, узнав, что его младший брат опять связался с человеком, но со временем смирился. Трасс пригласил Гилада в небольшой сад, который недавно разбил. И был приятно удивлен, когда оказалось, что Пеллеон знал все местные растения. Разумеется, он ничем не выдал своего восторга по этому поводу, это было бы слишком. С тех пор Трасс время от времени присылал Пеллеону голофото разросшегося сада. Трассу всегда нравилось баловать своего младшего брата, а со временем это чувство распространилось и на Пеллеона. Помимо голофото, тот вскоре стал получать небольшие посылки с его любимыми чисскими сладостями. Эти мелкие знаки внимания стали спасительными островками среди моря демонстративного безразличия.  
  
Из-за празднования Дня Чисского Доминиона Траун и Пеллеон сильно поругались. Капитан знал, насколько это важное событие, и настаивал на том, что они должны на нем присутствовать. Траун отказывался, потому что не хотел зря терять время с теми, кто смотрел на его мужа свысока только из-за того, что тот не был чиссом. Он скучал по родной планете, но не по взглядам ее обитателей. Как обычно, Пеллеон убедил его посредством острого языка и нежных поцелуев. Еще ни один военный гений не мог устоять против кореллианского упрямства. Приходилось идти на компромисс. Иногда это удавалось легче, иногда — сложнее.  
  
В качестве небольшого знака неповиновения Траун надел свою парадную имперскую форму гранд-адмирала. По возвращении на родину ему было позволено вновь носить цвета семьи Митт, но в них он чувствовал себя неловко. Оказалось, на вечер приглашены некоторые его старые друзья. Адмирал Ар'алани была весьма любезна с ними обоими, хотя подчас Трауну казалось, что она все еще воспринимает его как юного командора, которым он когда-то был. Но единственное, что было сейчас для него важно, это то, что она понравилась Пеллеону. Хотя Траун не слишком обрадовался некоторым историям о своей молодости, которые рассказывала Ар'алани, и хитрой ухмылке Пеллеона. Иногда к ним подходил Стент, и его юношеский энтузиазм вносил приятное разнообразие в этот вечер.  
  
Траун обратил внимание, что Пеллеон время от времени поглядывал на танцпол. Он всегда был наблюдательным и не мог не заметить этого. Оба любили танцевать, но плотный рабочий график оставлял им мало времени на танцы. Во время предыдущих визитов они предпочитали не высовываться и держаться поближе к друзьям.  
  
Траун обдумал сложившееся положение. Он ничего не должен чиссам, у них нет над ним власти. Его брак с Пеллеоном законен и на территории Доминиона, пусть даже некоторые из присутствующих не хотят с этим смириться. Молодое поколение выразило желание познавать иные миры и культуры и учиться у них. Изменит ли что-нибудь одни танец? Вряд ли.  
  
Придя к такому выводу, Траун взял Пеллеона за руку и повел к танцполу. Сперва тот выглядел удивленным, потом довольным. Прижавшись друг к другу, они начали плавно двигаться под музыку. Траун не стал следовать классическим движениям традиционного танца, теперь они мало для него значили. Он заметил, как танцпол вокруг них начал пустеть, остальные пары стали жаться к краям. Он всегда сравнивал Пеллеона с глазом бури, потому что только с ним он обретал покой, несмотря на все происходящее вокруг.  
  
В тот вечер он ощутил тот покой, который давно искал, и нашел свое место. Его место — рядом с Пеллеоном, и ничего другого ему не надо.


	24. Узнать их лучше - G

Такова была традиция. После очередной победы офицеры собирались в столовой, чтобы ее отпраздновать. В честь такого случая Вирс отрывался от очередной шумной компании однополчан, Пиетт приносил что-нибудь из своих личных запасов элитного алкоголя, Пеллеон всегда отвечал за закуски. Имелось негласное правило: все сказанное и сделанное на таких вечеринках остается между участниками и никогда не обсуждается. Примером тому стал Инцидент с Танцующим Штурмовиком, все записи и свидетельства которого были уничтожены лично адмиралом Пиеттом. Хотя это не означает, что друзья позволили Максу забыть, как он танцевал на столе полностью обнаженным, за исключением шлема штурмовика на голове.  
  
После победы при Слуис-Ване все трое сидели вместе за своим любимым столиком. Пиетт рассказывал о чудесном сорте вина с Набу, которое недавно раздобыл, когда Вирс неожиданно выпрямился и уставился на двери столовой.  
  
— Прости, что прерываю, Фирмус, но вы только посмотрите, кто пришел.  
  
Пиетт и Пеллеон повернулись и с удивлением увидели в дверях Трауна.  
  
Обычно после сражения он удалялся в свою каюту, чтобы помедитировать или составить новый план. Никто точно не знал, чем именно он занимался, но никто и не осмеливался нарушить его уединение. Сейчас он с потерянным видом оглядывал шумную столовую, и Пеллеон сжалился над ним.  
  
— Гилад, не смей… — только и успел сказать Вирс, когда капитан встал и направился к Трауну.  
  
Он заметил, что при его приближении блеск глаз Трауна стал ярче, а на губах появилась легкая улыбка.  
  
— Добрый вечер, капитан, — сказал он, слегка кивнув. — Я слышал, члены команды любят собираться вместе после боя.  
  
На этом он умолк, позволив неловкому молчанию повиснуть в воздухе. Пеллеон и сам не знал, что на него нашло, когда он решился подойти к гранд-адмиралу. Он и так знал, что тот никогда не сможет расслабиться достаточно, чтобы непринужденно чувствовать себя в их компании. Но все же решил попытаться.  
  
— Не составите ли нам компанию? — спросил Пеллеон. — Адмирал Пиетт принес очень хорошее вино.  
  
Траун колебался, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Ваше присутствие благотворно скажется на всеобщем боевом духе, сэр, — сказал Пеллеон, обводя рукой зал.  
  
Он знал, что этот довод сработает. Траун быстро кивнул и начал пробираться сквозь толпу вслед за Пеллеоном. К этому времени Вирс и Пиетт уже позаботились о бокале и стуле для гранд-адмирала. Траун присел за столик рядом с Пеллеоном с такой осторожностью, будто ожидал внезапного нападения из ниоткуда.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал Пиетт. — Не желаете ли бокал вина? Замечательный сорт.  
  
Траун кивнул, и Пиетт, не мешкая, наполнил его бокал. Его расчет, очевидно, заключался в том, что хорошее вино поможет гранд-адмиралу хоть немного расслабиться. Пеллеон надеялся, что Вирс начнет беседу, обычно ему это хорошо удавалось.  
  
И тот не подвел. Сделав глоток, Вирс наклонился к Трауну.  
  
— Впервые обмываете победу? — спросил он.  
  
Судя по выражению лица, Трауна несказанно удивил его неофициальный тон.   
  
— У нас здесь зона строго неформального общения, — пояснил Вирс, видя его тревогу.  
  
— Прошу прощения, если мое поведение не соответствует нормам, принятым на подобных вечеринках. Я не принимал в них участия раньше, — ответил Траун ровным тоном. — Члены команды кораблей, на которых я служил раньше, были… не слишком мне рады.  
  
Столик погрузился в тяжелое молчание. Все догадывались, что Трауну было нелегко на службе до того, как он стал гранд-адмиралом. Но слышать от него почти-что-признание в этом было больно. Пеллеон не мог подобрать нужных слов. Траун не нуждался в жалости, он полагал, что она, вероятнее всего, только разозлит его. Но он в самом деле сожалел о том, что довелось пережить Трауну. Первым нашелся Вирс.  
  
— В таком случае они были безмозглыми идиотами, а потому могут засунуть свое мнение в задницу, — очень спокойно сказал он, словно констатировал всем известный факт.  
  
На секунду Пеллеону показалось, что оскорбленный грубыми выражениями Траун немедленно уйдет, но тот удивил капитана — он тихо рассмеялся. С улыбкой триумфатора Вирс сделал еще глоток вина.  
  
— От вас ничего особенного не требуется, — заверил Трауна Пиетт. — Просто побудьте здесь, покажите народу, что великий лидер поддерживает их, и все. Только постарайтесь не слишком пронзительно на них смотреть.  
  
— И не напивайтесь до такого состояния, что Фирмусу опять придется колдовать над системами видеонаблюдения, — добавил Пеллеон. — Нам бы не хотелось повторять этот номер.  
  
Он сделал глоток, игнорируя убийственные взгляды, которые в него метал Вирс. Все трое условились, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не станут сообщать Трауну об Инциденте с Танцующим Штурмовиком, или ИТШ.  
  
— Смею вас заверить, что организм чиссов имеет более высокую устойчивость к алкоголю, чем организм людей, — заметил Траун, провожая взглядом слегка покачивающегося лейтенанта, который проследовал мимо их столика.  
  
— А, так вот как называется ваш народ, — сказал Вирс.  
  
Казалось, он был одновременно горд тем, что услышал об этом, и оскорблен тем, что Траун раньше не поставил лично его в известность о названии своей расы. С минуту Траун хранил молчание, но затем расслабился и вытянул длинные ноги под столом.  
  
— Да, именно так мы и называемся.  
  
Вирс обдумывал полученную информацию. Пеллеон хорошо знал это выражение лица: тот собирался проверить, что еще сможет вытянуть из гранд-адмирала. Но Траун опередил его.  
  
— Нас многие тысячи на Ксилле и близлежащих планетах, — сказал он и добавил, заметив тревогу на лице Пиетта: — Можете не опасаться внезапного вторжения с нашей стороны. Меня изгнали за то, что я осмелился оправдывать применение тактики упреждающего удара.  
  
«Вот это был неожиданный экскурс в историю жизни Трауна», — подумал Пеллеон. Капитан знал, что Парк подобрал его на какой-то захолустной планете, но никто не знал, как он там оказался.  
  
— Должно быть, вам было непросто освоиться среди людей, — сказал он и тут же мысленно обругал себя, ведь проявления жалости только разозлят гранд-адмирала.  
  
К счастью, Траун не стал комментировать его предположение и вместо этого пригубил свое вино. Столик вновь погрузился в тишину. Траун внимательно смотрел на Пеллеона, в то время как тот старался не ерзать под его взглядом.  
  
— Общество людей не всегда доставляло мне удовольствие, это так, — сказал Траун.  
  
Его слова огорчили Пеллеона, будто он сам в чем-то подвел гранд-адмирала.  
  
— Тем не менее я нашел общество присутствующих людей весьма приятным, — добавил он, поднимаясь со своего места. — Я хотел бы проводить с вами больше времени.  
  
Он посмотрел на Пеллеона и положил руку ему на плечо. Получилось, будто последнюю фразу он адресовал лично ему. Эффект усилился, когда Траун слегка сжал пальцы на его плече. Прежде чем Пеллеон нашелся с ответом, Траун вежливо кивнул двум другим офицерам и покинул их столик.  
  
Пеллеон был слишком потрясен случившимся, чтобы что-то обсуждать. Он покраснел и попытался придумать оправдание этому. Вирс откинулся на стуле с видом человека, чьи мечты только что сбылись.   
  
— А это будет получше Инцидента с Танцующим Штурмовиком. Видел бы ты ваши с ним рожи, — сказал он.  
  
Пеллеон не сомневался, что в ближайшие недели ему не раз об этом напомнят.   
  
Хотя он особо и не возражал.


	25. Любимец - NC

Между его желаниями и воспитанием всегда пролегала пропасть. С каким презрением посмотрели бы на него жители Ксиллы, если бы знали истину. Чисс не должен подчиняться человеку. С детства ему внушали, что чиссы — высшая раса, которая всегда должна доминировать и придерживаться высоких стандартов поведения.  
  
Получение приказов от человека — оскорбление, оно не должно доставлять удовольствия. Особенно если человек — всего лишь подчиненный, капитан его собственного корабля. По всем нормам он не должен был наслаждаться происходящим. Ему следовало бы стыдиться себя и того позора, который он навлекает на чиссов своим поведением.   
  
Стоять на коленях, голым, в собственной каюте, в ожидании упомянутого капитана — недопустимо. Чувствовать волнение, возбуждение, нетерпение — недопустимо. Сдерживать дрожь рук, смотреть в пол — недопустимо. Но ему было приказано ждать, и он ждет. Даже если кажется, что прошло слишком много времени, он будет исполнять приказ.  
  
Все мысли о чисском достоинстве исчезают, как только он слышит, что капитан вошел в каюту. Слышит его размеренные, уверенные шаги. Каждый шаг продуман, у каждого движения есть цель и смысл. Разум чисса сосредотачивается на одной — и только одной — мысли: делать то, что прикажет Гилад Пеллеон. Важно только его одобрение.  
  
— Подними взгляд.  
  
Короткий приказ, которому нельзя не повиноваться.  
  
Капитан стоит перед ним, одетый в парадную форму, которую дополнил ее черными кожаными перчатками. Взгляд его серых глаз медленно скользит по телу сидящего перед ним чисса. Траун пытается найти в его глазах хотя бы проблеск одобрения. И находит. Пеллеон наблюдает за ним с легкой улыбкой.  
  
— Хорошо. Я рад, что ты меня дождался.  
  
Он делает шаг вперед, и Траун с трудом сдерживает порыв податься ему навстречу. Нет, ему было приказано стоять на коленях, так он и поступит. Судя по довольному урчанию Пеллеона, он заметил внутреннюю борьбу Трауна.  
  
Теплая рука, затянутая в мягкую кожу перчаток, приподнимает его за подбородок. Его член не должен подрагивать из-за такой мелочи. И все же. Траун жадно впивается взглядом в лицо капитана, ожидая дальнейших приказаний. Тот мог бы приказать ему одеться, пойти на мостик и направить «Химеру» в ближайшую черную дыру — в своем нынешнем состоянии он бы послушался.  
  
Пеллеон внимательно следит за ним, запоминает вид своего командира, стоящего на коленях. Траун отлично знает, что ему нравится это зрелище, и от этого огонь его собственного желания разгорается еще ярче. Он почти готов умолять о прикосновениях, о том, чтобы капитан взял его немедленно. Но пальцы Пеллеона быстро проводят по его губам, напоминая о правилах сегодняшней игры: никаких слов, никаких прикосновений без разрешения.  
  
Пальцы человека перемещаются с губ на скулу, скользят за ухо. Непросто сдержать жалобный стон. Траун прикусывает губу. Привычный самоконтроль растворяется в прикосновениях капитана, который ласково гладит его по волосам. И это не ускользает от внимания Пеллеона. Он слегка тянет чисса за волосы.  
  
— Разве я не обещал тебе угощение?  
  
Если что и могло возмутить образцовых чиссов больше, чем безоговорочное подчинение человеку, так это реакция их соплеменника на слова человека. В конце вечерней смены Пеллеон склонился над тактическим дисплеем рядом с Трауном, притворяясь, что изучает расположение их флота. Пеллеон прошептал ему на ухо свои идеи о том, как им следует провести ночь. Весь остаток вечера Траун был поглощен размышлениями и фантазиями о об этом.  
  
Если в голове Трауна и оставалась хоть одна мысль о чисском благоразумии, она покидает его, когда Пеллеон расстегивает ширинку. Ее место занимает всепоглощающее желание доставить удовольствие своему любимому. Пеллеон медленно ласкает свой член, и Траун еле удерживается от того, чтобы броситься к нему. Однако он остается на месте и испускает только тихий полувздох-полухнык, которого бы стыдился в любой другой ситуации, кроме этой.  
  
Пеллеону нравится этот звук. Его движения ускоряются, а взгляд сосредоточен на стоящем перед ним на коленях Трауне.  
  
— Ты хорошо себя вел, — запыхавшимся голосом произносит он.  
  
Его слова взрываются яркими вспышками в сознании Трауна. Он хочет слышать их снова и снова. Пеллеон подходит ближе, и Траун с жадностью открывает рот. Он обхватывает губами твердый и влажный от возбуждения член, скользит по нему языком. Он чувствует, как сильнее сжимается рука Пеллеона у него на затылке.  
  
— Да, вот так, — шепчет капитан на древнем языке Кореллии; слова этого языка предназначены только для ушей чисса.  
  
Человек все сильнее вбивается в его горло, и Траун урчит от удовольствия. Он чувствует, как Пеллеон крепче хватает его за волосы и кончает с его именем на губах.  
  
Траун тщательно вылизывает член капитана, собирает каждую каплю спермы, которую может найти. Рука Пеллеона расслабляется и теперь гладит его по волосам нежно, успокаивающе.  
  
— Хочешь еще чего-нибудь? — непринужденно спрашивает Пеллеон, но в его голосе чувствуется сталь.  
  
Траун делает глубокий вдох и выдох, расслабляется. Он все так же стоит на коленях, но теперь чувствует тяжесть во всех членах и мягкое тепло в душе.  
  
— Нет, сэр. Спасибо.


	26. Отрывки - G

— Это такой… обычай у людей. У нас принято дарить подарки любимым в этот день, — объяснял Пеллеон, чувствуя бисеринки пота на спине.  
  
Траун одарил его взглядом, полным вежливой заинтересованности. Таким взглядом он обычно встречал людей, чье поведение считал особенно странным. В руках он держал ярко-розовую открытку, усыпанную блестками, которую ему только что презентовал Пеллеон.  
  
— Я могу забрать ее, если она вам не нравится, — поспешил добавить капитан.  
  
— Нет, я ее оставлю, — сказал Траун, поворачивая открытку на свету, чтобы лучше рассмотреть блестки. — Она несет в себе весьма интересное послание о вашей личности, и оно мне нравится.  
  
\- - -  
  
— Капитан, кажется… вы облезаете, — сказал Траун со смесью тревоги и удивления в голосе.   
  
Растянувшийся на животе под жарким кореллианским солнцем Пеллеон поднял голову и повернулся к нему.  
  
— Что, простите? — спросил он, размышляя, не вздумалось ли гранд-адмиралу пошутить.  
  
Внешне это не было заметно, но за время их короткого отпуска на Кореллии Траун расслабился и даже начал проявлять чувство юмора. Однако сейчас его лицо было абсолютно серьезно.  
  
— Ваша кожа шелушится и облезает, — сказал Траун, и теперь в его голосе явно звучал ужас.  
  
Пеллеон подумал, что ему стоило бы чаще пользоваться кремом от загара, поскольку годы службы на корабле сделали его кожу более чувствительной к ультрафиолету. Но теперь, похоже, было уже поздно: на его плечах появились мелкие участки облезающей кожи. Судя по изумлению, написанному на лице Трауна, представители его расы никогда не обгорали на солнце.  
  
Траун смотрел на его плечи с таким видом, будто разрывался между желанием прикоснуться к ним и желанием больше никогда в жизни не видеть этого зрелища.  
  
— Это все сюрпризы человеческого тела, которые вы планировали мне показать на отдыхе, или еще будут? — с издевкой спросил Траун.  
  
\- - -   
  
В первые минуты после пробуждения Пеллеон не мог осознать, где он и что с ним. Некоторые мышцы его тела ныли, а он не чувствовал боли в них уже много лет. Он обнаружил себя в объятиях кого-то теплого и сильного. Это и освежило воспоминания о прошлой ночи.  
  
Он и гранд-адмирал. В одной постели. В его каюте. Он покраснел от одной этой мысли, а потом вспомнил подробности их ночи. Острая физиологическая потребность вынудила его выбраться из теплых объятий и проковылять в уборную. По пути он снова ощутил особого рода боль в мышцах. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он чувствовал ее в последний раз.  
  
По возвращении он обнаружил Трауна лежащим на животе и внимательно изучающим…  
  
Не совсем то возвращение сексуального и уверенного в себе человека, на которое рассчитывал Пеллеон. Траун рассматривал плюшевую банту, которая стояла на прикроватной тумбочке капитана. Он изучал игрушку так же, как обычно смотрел на особо сложное и непонятное произведение искусства. Пеллеон прочистил горло, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.  
  
Не отрывая глаз от Бимфа, Траун спросил:  
  
— Гилад, скажи мне, каково назначение этого… предмета?  
  
Пеллеон пытался переварить тот факт, что обнаженный гранд-адмирал в его постели интересуется его детской игрушкой после ночи страстного секса. И похоже, он в самом деле не имеет ни малейшего представления о плюшевых бантах.  
  
— Это просто игрушка, у всех в детстве имеются такие, — сказал Пеллеон.  
  
Мысленно он уже приготовился к тому, что Траун засыплет его вопросами на эту тему.  
  
— Разве у тебя такой не было? — неожиданно серьезно спросил капитан.  
  
Траун оторвал взгляд от игрушки и перевел его на Пеллеона. Его волосы растрепались от сна и других видов деятельности, что придавало ему небрежно очаровательный вид. Траун выразительно изогнул бровь, но что-то в выражении лица Пеллеона побудило его воздержаться от дискуссии.  
  
Бимф возвратился на свое законное место на тумбочке. Однажды вечером, много месяцев спустя, Пеллеон услышал, как Траун пожелал ему спокойной ночи.  
  
\- - -  
  
Пеллеон не раз замечал, что у Трауна нет никаких представлений о личном пространстве. Было ли это особенностью воспитания, попыткой устрашения или Траун вообще не задумывался о таких вещах — он не знал. Возможно, все вместе взятое.  
  
Сперва эта странность заставляла его нервничать. Его ладони потели каждый раз, когда гранд-адмирал опирался на его плечо или невзначай наваливался на капитана, чтобы взглянуть на дисплей. Он ощущал жар тела гранд-адмирала и сияние красных глаз. Это нервировало.  
  
Со временем его отношение изменилось. Пеллеон не мог точно сказать, как и когда это произошло. Просто в какой-то момент прикосновения стали уютным, знакомым чувством. Он расслаблялся, когда Траун был рядом. После стольких лет службы это было крайне непривычное ощущение.  
  
Может быть, ему следовало спросить Трауна, существует ли в культуре его народа понятие личного пространства. Но он не хотел лишаться этой маленькой, но приятной странности.  
  
\- - -  
  
Реакция гранд-адмирала была… Конечно, он не запрыгал от радости, но выглядел довольным, что само по себе можно было считать пиком проявления эмоций с его стороны. На большее они и не рассчитывали. Пеллеон был вынужден признать: они превзошли себя. У него ушло много времени и маленьких уловок, чтобы узнать день рождения Трауна. Еще больше ухищрений потребовалось, чтобы устроить ему вечеринку-сюрприз. Видя Трауна довольным и расслабленным в окружении гостей, воздушных шаров и прочих украшений, Пеллеон решил, что это стоило всех затраченных усилий.  
  
После вечеринки Пеллеон ненадолго задержался. Он увидел, как Траун держит в руках и с озадаченным видом рассматривает воздушный шарик. Иногда Пеллеон забывал, как много привычных для людей предметов и действий было для чисса загадкой. И как часто они приводили Трауна в восторг.  
  
— Впервые видите воздушный шарик? — спросил Пеллеон, присаживаясь рядом с Трауном.  
  
Траун посмотрел на него все с тем же задумчивым выражением лица.  
  
— Я пытаюсь понять, почему Вирс, Пиетт, Вермель, Тшель и вы подарили мне емкости, наполненные своим дыханием. Это невероятно интимный подарок, — сказал он.  
  
Только выработанный годами тренировок самоконтроль не позволил Пеллеону рассмеяться.


	27. Поход - G

Это было сущее безумие. Они и так проводили много времени вместе на корабле, а едва вырвавшись с него, делали то, что требовал от них очередной великий план Трауна. Каждый из них не так планировал провести увольнительную на планете, но отказать гранд-адмиралу было как-то неудобно.   
  
Безумие.  
  
Предстоящая вылазка сильнее всего разочаровала Вирса и Пиетта. Оба насмотрелись на Эндор до конца жизни и не горели желанием вновь оказаться в лесу. Трауну пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы убедить их, что на той планете, куда они направлялись, были только деревья, ручьи, мох и никаких мелких существ с копьями. Но даже после его увещеваний они продолжали тревожно оглядываться по сторонам.  
  
А Траун в это время изучал инструкцию по сборке палатки. Изучал так, будто она представляла собой крайне сложный для понимания предмет искусства. Они могли бы снять небольшой дом, оборудованный хотя бы минимальными удобствами. Но Траун настоял на соприкосновении с дикой природой.   
  
— Посмотрел бы я, как он будет соприкасаться с природой, если бы оказался со сломанной спасательной капсулой посреди кучи проклятых эвоков, тыкающих копьями ему в задницу, и все это — после того, как его корабль врезался в новейшее супероружие Империи под дружный смех повстанческих отродий, — бурчал себе под нос Пиетт.  
  
Однако, ни природа, ни умение понимать стратегию врага по его культуре не сделали из Трауна эксперта по собиранию палаток. Прославленный гранд-адмирал Траун, величайший гений Империи, крутил палатку, пытаясь понять, где у нее верх и низ, куда вставлять какие части. Худо-бедно он установил одну палатку, которая при первом же дуновении ветра сложилась в кучу ткани и металлических палок. Ее ни капли не впечатлил брошенный на нее взгляд горящих глаз. Со страдальческим стоном Максимилиан установил все палатки. При этом он все сетовал на флотских крыс, которые не могут о себе позаботиться за пределами корабля. Отдельного комментария заслужил их командир, который вечно попадает в идиотские ситуации и тащит всех за собой.  
  
После установки палаток было решено заняться костром. Траун попытался добыть огонь тем же способом, что и первобытные люди, но оказалось, что выходец с ледяной планеты не в состоянии развести костер. Макс помассировал виски, достал бластер и выстрелил в кучку сухих веток. Траун был оскорблен неэстетичным способом разведения костра, но не настолько, чтобы не насладиться теплом огня.   
  
Пиетт, похоже, решил притащить с собой чуть ли не половину своих алкогольных запасов. Пеллеон был этому рад, потому что было прохладно, даже несмотря на костер. В ожидании еды он хлебнул родианского виски, оно обдало внутренности приятным теплом. Они ели в молчании и смотрели, как на лес опускается ночь. Эта планета была приятнее Эндора. Темнота казалась уютной, а не устрашающей. Звуки ночного леса сливались в убаюкивающий шум. Пеллеон почувствовал, что расслабляется.  
  
Убирая посуду, он все пытался вспомнить поговорку о прелестях сна под звездами. Свежий лесной воздух определенно был лучше многократно переработанной и очищенной смеси газов для дыхания, которой их обеспечивали корабельные системы. Даже Вирс и Пиетт несколько расслабились. Максимилиан рассказывал о последней вылазке наземных войск, Фирмус кивал и улыбался ему, время от времени вороша костер.  
  
Пеллеон подошел к Трауну, сидевшему на поваленном дереве и смотревшему на звезды. Капитан присел рядом с чиссом, почти касаясь его. В последние несколько месяцев такая близость стала привычной для обоих. По-обыкновению молча, они вместе смотрели на звезды.  
  
— Отсюда видно мой дом, — сказал Траун.  
  
Он все так же смотрел на небо с задумчивым и почти отсутствующим видом. Он слегка изменил позу так, чтобы их с Пеллеоном ноги соприкасались. В голове капитана пронеслась череда отрывочных и приятных мыслей. Например, взять Трауна за руку или положить ладонь ему на ногу.  
  
— Вон там, — сказал Траун, указывая на яркую звезду слева.   
  
Пеллеон прогнал непрошеные мысли и посмотрел в направлении, в котором указывал Траун. Звезда была бесконечно далека и в то же время казалась невероятно близкой. Так же как прошлое Трауна. Траун опустил руку и положил ее Пеллеону на бедро.   
  
Сердце капитана забилось так быстро, что Траун мог его услышать. По крайней мере, так казалось самому Пеллеону.  
  
— Мы могли бы как-нибудь отправиться туда, — сказал он, молясь, чтобы Траун не заметил, как вздрогнула его нога под прикосновением.  
  
— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, капитан, — ответил Траун с легкой улыбкой на губах.


	28. Технологии - G

Траун проснулся от настойчивого писка своего колинка, что было несколько странно. Он дал четкое указание: не тревожить его, если только не случится нечто экстраординарное, требующее его присутствия на мостике. Тревожные сирены молчали и не думали мигать. Так в чем же дело? Застонав, Траун потянулся к комлинку и задел стакан с водой, который он всегда оставлял на тумбочке на ночь. Стакан перевернулся и залил комлинк. Траун не любил признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но утро не было его любимым временем.

Он вздохнул и сделал мысленную пометку о необходимости заменить навечно умолкший комлинк. Он решил, что пора вставать, это позволит сделать пару лишних дел до начала смены. Траун взглянул на время и не поверил собственным глазам. Быть такого не может. Ему никогда не доводилось проспать, и он никуда не опаздывал. Ни разу в жизни. Тем не менее было уже довольно позднее утро по корабельному времени. 

Взволнованный этим необычным фактом, Траун направился в ванную и окинул взглядом свое отражение. Из зеркала на него смотрел далеко не тот победоносный гранд-адмирал, каким он всегда представал на мостике «Химеры». Отражение нельзя было назвать даже жалким подобием сияющего образа. Он решил быстро принять душ. Раз уже и так опоздал, пара лишних минут ничего не изменят.

Расслабившись под струями воды, Траун мысленно пробежался по планам на день. Утренние совещания прошли мимо него, но их, возможно, удастся перенести на вечер. Все равно Пеллеон изводит его предложениями проводить некоторые совещания во время обеденного перерыва. Трауну так и не удалось постичь странного людского обычая совмещать работу с приемом пищи, но сегодня он был готов уступить. 

Дальнейшее планирование дня было прервано душем, внезапно решившим переключить температуру воды на режим «оттепель на Хоте». В этот момент Траун мысленно возблагодарил конструкторов «Химеры» за хорошую звукоизоляцию: его вопль не лучшим образом отразился бы на имидже неустрашимого гранд-адмирала. Сражаясь с контрольной панелью, он всерьез раздумывал над тем, не остаться ли сегодня в каюте. Он даже не слишком удивился поломке зубной щетки, которая вдобавок обрызгала его зубной пастой. Во избежание непоправимых последствий, он решил отказаться от того, чтобы слегка подравнять кончики волос. К немалому его удивлению, свет в ванной выключаился по команде.

Первым, что увидел Траун, вернувшись в спальню, был пушистый хвост, исчезающий под кроватью. Ну прекрасно, вчера вечером кто-то забыл закрыть дверь клетки с исаламири. Из всех дней именно сегодня его любимцы решились на побег. Меж тем Вертлявый начал устраиваться с комфортом под кроватью. Взглянув на время, Траун решил выдвигаться на мостик и предоставить ящера самому себе. В конце концов, много ли вреда могут принести исаламири? 

На мостике Траун почувствовал, что к нему возвращается контроль над ситуацией. Пеллеон подошел — почти подбежал — к нему с тревожным выражением лица. Выражением, достойным самки вонскра, готовой разорвать любого, кто обидит ее щенков.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — сказал он. — Все в порядке? Я пытался связаться с вами утром.

Его голос был пронизан заботой и беспокойством. Траун нашел это очень трогательным и поспешил успокоить капитана:

— Все в порядке. Просто пара технических сбоев.

С этими словами он опустился в свое кресло. Которое тут же решило опуститься под ним. Несколько деталей со свистом полетели в сторону перепуганного Тшеля, тот еле успел уклониться. На мостике повисло молчание. Траун дал людям время отойти от шока, пока он сам пытался принять хоть сколько-нибудь пристойное положение. Краем глаза он заметил, что Пеллеон готов прийти ему на помощь.

— Капитан, распорядитесь, чтобы из моей каюты принесли запасное кресло, — сказал Траунн, поднявшись с пола.

Большинство офицеров вернулись к своим обязанностям у консолей, а Пеллеон, нерешительно помявшись пару секунд, удалился, чтобы отдать распоряжения по поводу кресла.

Стоя в ожидании кресла, Траун погрузился в чтение отчетов ночной смены. Ардифф, может, и прекрасный офицер, но его отчеты были невероятно, неимоверно скучны. К глубокому сожалению Трауна, падд не сломался и не взорвался у него в руках, так что ему пришлось продолжать читать. Он думал о том, что кто-нибудь должен объяснить Ардиффу, что отчет — это только отчет, а не поминутное описание всего, что происходило на мостике. Наконец его повествование подошло к финалу. Падд противно пискнул и погас под маленький фейерверк вспышек. С трудом Трауну удалось скрыть свое раздражение и убрать падд.

Пеллеон вернулся с командой техников и заметил дымящийся падд.

— Сэр, я бы не советовал вам сегодня прикасаться к каким-либо еще техническим приспособлениям, — сказал он. — Может, будет безопаснее вернуться к изучению анконианского искусства?

Траун хотел было оспорить его дерзкое предложение, но был вынужден признать, что Пеллеон прав. Империя находится в состоянии войны, а замена сломанных паддов и кресел — это лишние расходы. Траун кивнул и покинул мостик, стараясь, чтобы его уход не выглядел поражением. Стратегическое отступление подчас становится унижением.

В глубине души Траун ожидал, что турболифт застрянет по пути к его каюте, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда двери открылись, благополучно доставив его к месту назначения. Он начал бы искать повстанческого шпиона среди членов экипажа, если бы не зал наверняка, что это невозможно. Он вошел в каюту и в полутьме сразу споткнулся обо что-то. Недовольный писк напомнил ему, что исаламири вырвались на свободу и теперь бродили по комнате. Траун подобрал пострадавшего Хитреца и начал гладить его, пытаясь успокоить и пожалеть.

Он осмотрел свою каюту. Ничего не взорвалось — уже неплохо для начала. Его кабинет выглядел странно пустым без командного кресла. Траун услышал постукивание когтей быстро убегавшей ящерицы, и, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, этот звук заставил его насторожиться.

— Включить свет, — скомандовал он, уже вообраая ущерб, который могли нанести вырвавшиеся на волю исаламири.

При виде Вертлявого, удиравшего с куском «Сумерек киликов» в зубах, Траун вернулся в спальню и лег на кровать. Все же корабль придется обыскать на предмет предателей-повстанцев. Вот ведь погань.


	29. Армия - NC

Вирс заметил новоиспеченного гранд-адмирала сразу, как только вошел. «Конечно, — подумал он, — наземные войска вечно забывают поставить в известность о таких событиях. Незачем посвящать нас в дела флота». Обычно он не слишком беспокоился об этом. Учитывая, с какой скоростью Вейдер избавлялся от не угодивших ему флотских офицеров, не имело смысла сводить с ними близкое знакомство.  
  
Однако этот представлял собой исключение. Он сидел за столиком в стороне ото всех и спокойно наблюдал за окружающими. Прямой взгляд сияющих красных глаз пугал любого, на кого устремлялся, и экзот, без сомнения, никогда не упускал случая этим воспользоваться. Вирс направился к его столику и присел рядом.  
Гранд-адмирал сосредоточил внимание на нем, окинул его взглядом с ног до головы.  
  
— Генерал Вирс, я полагаю? — сдержано поинтересовался он глубоким голосом.  
  
Выражение его лица не изменилось и оставалось отстраненно-безучастным. Вирс подумал, что его наверняка уже достали желающие поближе рассмотреть единственного не-человека на службе Империи. В этом смысле генерал его понимал.  
  
— Единственный и неповторимый, — ответил Вирс и сразу пожалел об излишней веселости своего тона.  
  
«Теперь пути назад нет», — сказал он себе.  
  
К его удивлению и облегчению, его слова подействовали на гранд-адмирала успокаивающе. Тот по-прежнему внимательно смотрел генералу в лицо, но изволил поддержать беседу:  
  
— Я — гранд-адмирал Траун, для меня большая честь познакомиться с прославленным генералом Вирсом.  
  
«Вот как, даже "прославленным"», — отметил про себя Вирс. Он ни на минуту не сомневался в собственной репутации и славе, но было приятно услышать комплимент от того, кого называли личным проектом Императора. Слова, сказанные столь красивым голосом, казались вдвойне приятнее. При всей красоте, от внимания Вирса не ускользнули стальные нотки, и он решил действовать осторожно.  
  
Они пропустили пару стаканчиков. Оказалось, алкоголь не так сильно действовал на гранд-адмирала, как на обычного человека, но все же Траун несколько расслабился в течение вечера. Даже улыбался некоторым историям, которые рассказывал Макс. Несмотря на это, Вирс ожидал, что покинет бар в вынужденном гордом одиночестве. И понадобился весь его знаменитый железный самоконтроль, чтобы скрыть удивление, когда Траун приблизился к нему и сказал:  
  
— Мы славно провели вечер, Максимилиан Вирс, и мне бы хотелось узнать вас поближе. Как насчет экскурсии в вашу спальню?  
  
Пожалуй, удивляться и не стоило. В конце концов, Траун привык получать то, что хотел. И все же Вирс не ожидал, что он настолько открыто выразит свои намерения. Он лишь утвердился в мысли, что Траун может быть опасен. Но осознание этого факта только подливало масла в огонь и делало более близкое знакомство увлекательнее и желаннее. Вирс отмел мысли об осторожности, встал из-за стола и подал Трауну руку. Гранд-адмирал заломил бровь, явно колеблясь, но принял руку и последовал за Вирсом. Генерал отметил, какими горячими были его пальцы.  
  
К каюте Вирса они шли бок о бок. Сторонний наблюдатель не увидел бы в их поведении ничего подозрительного: просто два офицера возвращаются в свои — раздельные — каюты. Вирс понимал важность соблюдения внешних приличий, хотя флотские офицеры придерживались их строже, чем армейские. Разговоры о чрезмерной близости с этим тихим расчетливым экзотом никому бы не пошли на пользу. Хотя Вирс не разделял ксенофобных взглядов большинства, он не хотел навлечь на них обоих неприятности.  
  
Показное спокойствие улетучилось, как только за ними закрылась дверь. Лицо Трауна по-прежнему оставалось невозмутимым, но Вирс быстро обнаружил себя прижатым к стене, в то время как руки экзота жадно гладили его тело. В действиях экзота не было нежности — только внутренняя грубая сила, заставлявшая его прижиматься к генералу так близко, что тому приходилось подавлять в себе инстинктивное желание оттолкнуть его.  
  
Гранд-адмирал не нашел под кителем Вирса рубашки и явно одобрил это открытие, накинувшись на его грудь с поцелуями.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — прошептал он все тем же красивым глубоким голосом, когда наконец оторвался от своего занятия.  
  
Вирс готов был поклясться, что это были самые возбуждающие слова, какие он слышал за много лет.  
  
Прежде чем генерал всерьез успел обдумать, как снять роскошный белый китель, гранд-адмирал оторвал его от стены и повел к кровати, будто Вирс был проституткой в одном из дешевых борделей Корусанта. Такого отношения к себе Вирс не мог стерпеть — он ухватил несколько темно-синих прядей и резко потянул за них. Эта акция протеста удивила Трауна, и, по мнению Вирса, увидеть его изумление было еще сексуальнее, чем услышать его похвалу. Их взгляды встретились, и экзот едва заметно кивнул. Вирс медленно провел руками по украшениям и застежке кителя гранд-адмирала. «Настоящее золото! Флотские модники ни в чем себе не отказывают», — отметил он. Он стащил китель с Трауна, затем избавил его от рубашки.  
  
Теперь они были равны. Вирс провел рукой по телу гранд-адмирала, куда более мускулистому, чем у большинства флотской братии. На ощупь синяя кожа оказалась мягкой, гладкой и очень теплой. Он втянул Трауна в еще один поцелуй и на этот раз внимательнее знакомился со вкусом и ощущениями. Поцелуй экзота пах форвским элем, который тот пил вечером, с нотками чего-то дикого и уникального. Судя по ответной реакции, ему очень нравилось целоваться.  
  
Они переместились на неширокую кровать Вирса. Макс не спеша исследовал тело любовника, в процессе этого провел быстрое сравнение особо выдающихся частей их тел. Член Трауна отличался от его собственного в достаточной мере, чтобы выглядеть экзотично, но не до такой степени, чтобы Макс не знал, как к нему подступиться. Вирс заметил, что Траун тоже изучает его — со все тем же спокойным выражением лица, как когда они были в баре. Максу остро захотелось узнать, какие усилия надо приложить, чтобы избавить его от этого спокойствия. «Если повезет, это удастся выяснить уже к концу вечера», — сказал он себе.  
  
Он не успел сосредоточиться на радостных перспективах, которые обещала мысль, поскольку гранд-адмирал вывернулся и прижал Вирса к матрасу, страстно целуя. «Он определенно сильнее человека, — подумал Макс, — и отлично знает об этом. Многие наверняка безропотно покорялись под впечатлением от его силы. Но со мной номер не пройдет». Игнорируя тревожные сигналы, которые подавал его здравый смысл, Вирс решил удивить гранд-адмирала.  
  
Чтобы выразить свое недовольство, он прервал поцелуй и прикусил нижнюю губу Трауна. Это не удивило его в той же мере, как дерганье за волосы, но все же знака оказалось достаточно. Траун отпустил Вирса, тот сразу перевернулся и подмял экзота под себя. На долю секунды Максу показалось, что в красных глазах промелькнуло неодобрение его действий, но оно быстро сменилось удовлетворением. Подрагивание члена Трауна сказало Вирсу намного больше, чем намеки на эмоции во взгляде партнера. Он довольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
Их взгляды вновь встретились, и на этот раз Траун первым отвел глаза.  
  
— Отлично. Даже не думай, что я позволю тебе своевольничать.  
  
Гранд-адмирал не успел ответить, поскольку Вирс уже крепко обхватил его член и сделал несколько пробных движений. За годы службы в космосе генерал твердо уяснил, что внешне сходные объекты не всегда работают одинаковым образом. По телу Трауна прошла сладкая дрожь, и Вирс понял, что на этот раз не ошибся.   
  
Устроившись так, чтобы можно было ласкать оба члена одновременно, Вирс начал двигать рукой. Сперва получалось неловко — все-таки он давно не практиковался, — но через некоторое время он почувствовал себя увереннее и начал задавать ритм. Гранд-адмирал вцепился в его спину, то гладя, то царапая ее короткими ногтями. Положив руку ему на шею, Траун притянул Вирса ближе и впился в его губы диким жадным поцелуем. Тот собранный и воспитанный мужчина, которого генерал встретил в баре, никогда бы не стал так его целовать. Более высокая температура тела Трауна ощущалась еще лучше в его жарких поцелуях и горячем члене, истекавшем смазкой. Эта деталь оказалась куда более возбуждающей, чем Вирс мог себе представить.  
  
Их ласки продолжались недолго. Они не были похожи на то, что описывается в слащавых любовных романах, ощущения оказались намного острее и и лучше. Вирс кончил со стоном, оставив крупные белые капли на синей коже. Траун издал звук, напоминавший нечто среднее между рыком и шипением, обильно изливаясь в руку генерала. Вирс не смог удержаться и из любопытства слизал семя экзота со своих пальцев, пробуя его на вкус. Траун равнодушно наблюдал за процедурой и, казалось, вообще не имел никаких понятий о неловкости или непристойности.  
  
В обычных обстоятельствах Вирс напомнил бы партнеру по постельным утехам о ранней завтрашней смене и необходимости выспаться. С самого начала этот вечер отличался от всего привычного и обыденного. Вирс почувствовал это еще в тот момент, когда впервые взглянул на экзота. Траун настоял на том, чтобы они оба привели себя в порядок, затем устроился на кровати Макса и прижался к нему. В обычных обстоятельствах Вирс ни за что бы этого ему не позволил, но сейчас он был вынужден признать, что лежать рядом с теплым гранд-адмиралом оказалось приятно.  
  
«Засыпаешь в объятиях флотского офицера, Максимилиан? Должно быть, ты постарел и размяк», — мысленно пожурил себя генерал.  
  
Чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки, Вирс решился задать Трауну вопрос, который волновал его уже некоторое время. Он проклял бы все на свете, если бы не узнал на него ответ.  
  
— Как ты узнал, что я не откажусь от экскурсии в спальню?  
  
Траун долго молчал, и Вирс уже начал думать, что он не ответит, когда гранд-адмирал тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Я всегда видел людей насквозь и легко распознавал их намерения.  
  
Его ответ ни капли не успокоил генерала.


	30. Холод - G

Пеллеон не раз говорил Трауну, что его идея крайне неудачна. Говорил, убеждал, спорил. Капитан был уверен, что та раса, к которой принадлежал гранд-адмирал, произошла от альдераанских ослов. Ничем иным он не мог объяснить такое упрямство. Траун слушал аргументы Пеллеона, кивал головой, но поездки на Хот не отменил.  
  
По мнению Трауна, это была миссия первостепенной важности. Парк предупреждал Пеллеона о, как он выразился, «страстной любви» Трауна к искусству. Капитан отмахнулся от его слов, не придав им особого значения. Во всяком случае, любитель искусства в качестве командира намного лучше, чем тот, кто способен задушить за любую оплошность.  
  
Путешествие на Татуин заставило Пеллеона пересмотреть свое мнение. Любовь Трауна к искусству плохо сказывалась на здоровье капитана. В ходе тура на Татуин Пеллеон убедился, что гранд-адмирал не станет душить его. Но его огорчало, что для выполнения планов Трауна всегда требовалось совершать невозможное, что грозило исчерпать и без того небогатые ресурсы Империи.  
  
Он думал об этом, когда они с гранд-адмиралом летели в небольшом шаттле к Хоту. Пришлось отвлечься от размышлений, когда шаттл резко тряхнуло. Едва удержавшийся в кресле Пеллеон проверил состояние систем корабля.  
  
— Отключились кормовые двигатели, — сказал Траун привычно спокойным голосом.  
  
Его пальцы порхали над панелью управления шаттла в попытках запустить двигатели.  
  
Пеллеон настаивал, чтобы они полетели на одном из новых челноков А-класса, но Траун его не послушал. Сжав зубы, он ухватился за рычаги управления, пытаясь выровнять корабль на входе в атмосферу планеты. Потеря кормовых двигателей не сулила ничего хорошего любому кораблю, а уж тем более их старому шаттлу.  
  
Траун зло прошипел что-то на незнакомом Пеллеону языке и стукнул по приборной панели в нетипичном для него жесте отчаяния. Проявление эмоций обычно сдержанным гранд-адмиралом почему-то успокоило капитана. Траун глубоко вздохнул, и когда он обратился к Пеллеону, его голос звучал так же спокойно и уверено, как и всегда.  
  
— Пристегнитесь. Посадка будет жесткой.  
  
Первое, что почувствовал Пеллеон, когда очнулся, была ноющая боль во всем теле. Будто по нему прогулялась банта. Затем пришло ощущение холодного ветерка, овевающего лицо. Ему хотелось забыться сном, но не удалось. Едва веки капитана опустились, как звонкая пощечина вернула его к реальности.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал знакомый голос где-то поблизости, — но я вынужден просить вас оставаться в сознании. Это приказ, капитан. Не засыпайте.  
  
Даже в своем слабом состоянии Пеллеон понимал важность приказов и заставил себя прогнать сонливость.  
  
Краем глаза он заметил движение и ощутил укол в шею. Придя в себя и сфокусировав взгляд, капитан обнаружил, что их шаттл больше не сражается с воздушными потоками в атмосфере Хота, но смог пережить жесткую посадку, сохранив относительную целостность. Повсюду на корабле надрывались тревожные сирены. Рядом с собой Пеллеон увидел гранд-адмирала. В руках тот держал гипошприц и имел весьма встревоженный вид. Капитан обратил внимание на то, что обычно идеальная прическа Трауна растрепалась, и только потом увидел кровавые капли и потеки на его белой форме.  
  
— Вы ранены, — еле слышно прошептал Пеллеон.  
  
Он попытался приподняться, и это движение отозвалось новой вспышкой боли.  
  
— Верно подмечено, мой дорогой капитан, но я пострадал не так сильно, как вы, — ответил Траун.  
  
Он отложил гипошприц и снял с пояса небольшой нож. Это насторожило Пеллеона, он сразу вспомнил леденящие кровь легенды о жутких существах с горящими красными глазами. Он вовсе не был ксенофобом, скорее даже наоборот. Но он засомневался, насколько может доверять Трауну в ситуации, в которой они оказались.  
  
Тот будто прочитал его мысли и положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Я перережу ваши ремни безопасности. Нам надо перебраться в более подходящее место.  
  
Пеллеон не был уверен, не показалось ли ему, что Траун ободряюще сжал его плечо, когда перерезал ремни. Он предпочел поверить, что это не была игра воображения.  
  
Наконец обретя свободу, Пеллеон пошевелил руками, размял плечи. Получалось неплохо, особенно благодаря введенному лекарству. А вот с ногами была проблема. Даже небольшое движение вызвало острою боль, и капитан выругался. Беглый осмотр позволил выявить перелом лодыжки и осколочные ранения. Траун наблюдал за капитаном с тревогой в глазах. Только сейчас Пеллеон понял, что тот плохо знаком с правилами оказания первой помощи людям.  
  
— Жить буду, — заверил его Пеллеон. — Надо наложить шину. Пожалуйста, найдите что-нибудь подходящее.  
  
Слова Пеллеона успокоили Трауна, и он принялся рыться в найденной на корабле походной аптечке в поисках раскладной шины. Наконец поиски увенчались успехом. Траун помог Пеллеону зафиксировать ногу. В процессе оба обратили внимание, какими горячими были руки гранд-адмирала по сравнению с человеческим телом. Пеллеон выдал слабую улыбку.  
  
— Боюсь, люди плохо переносят такую холодную погоду, — сказал он, стараясь не стучать зубами от холода.  
  
— Воистину так, — отрешенно заметил Траун.  
  
Застрять на промерзшей планете само по себе было плохо. Но застрять на ней в компании скрытного командира, с которым знаком всего несколько месяцев, было, по мнению Пеллеона, еще хуже. Его сбивало с толку то, каким задумчивым взглядом Траун окидывал все, что его окружало.   
  
Наконец он пришел к каким-то выводам и поднялся на ноги. Он заговорил с Пеллеоном успокаивающим тоном, который бывает у врачей, готовящихся сообщить пациенту плохие новости. Это заставило капитана насторожиться.  
  
— Сейчас самое главное — сохранить тепло, — сказал Траун. — Предлагаю переместиться на койку в отсеке для пассажиров. Раз уж температура моего тела выше человеческой, я буду согревать нас обоих, пока не прибудет спасательная группа. По моим расчетам, это должно произойти завтра.  
  
Если бы Пеллеон не промерз до костей, он бы отказался, но в итоге ограничился тихим недовольным ворчанием. Его непривычно спокойная реакция встревожила Трауна. Гранд-адмирал помог Пеллеону подняться с кресла, взвалил на себя большую часть веса его тела и осторожно довел до койки в жилом отсеке. Ее вид не слишком обрадовал капитана. Мало того, что она была узкой, так ему еще и предстояло делить ее со своим командиром, как в бульварном романе. Он бы посмеялся над их положением, если бы не проклятый холод.  
  
Некоторое утешение ему принес тот факт, что не он один страдал от будущей неловкости: Траун мялся возле койки, явно не зная, что предпринять. Каким бы неудобным с точки зрения субординации ни было их положение, холод был сильнее, и Пеллеон решил поторопить товарища по несчастью.  
  
— Полагаю, нам надо раздеться, — сказал он, надеясь, что Траун спишет дрожь в его голосе на холод.  
  
Гранд-адмирал кивнул, помог Пеллеону избавиться от одежды и устроился рядом с ним под термоодеялом.  
  
Если бы не царивший вокруг холод, Пеллеон смог бы насладиться прикосновением теплых рук обнимавшего его мужчины. Он проклял свою любовь ко всему необычному и неизведанному и заставил себя не думать ни о чем фривольном. Сейчас было не время и не место для таких мыслей. Кроме того, он не так уж много знал о Трауне. Тот мог любить только представителей своего вида или забраков? — Пеллеон не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия. Точно он был уверен только в том, что ощущал, как Траун вплотную прижимался к нему сзади, как положил руку ему на грудь, как он сам начинал согреваться от тепла тела гранд-адмирала.   
  
Они лежали в неловком молчании. Пеллеон не представлял, что обсуждают люди, оказавшиеся в таком положении, и не мог придумать подходящую тему для разговора. Молчание нарушил Траун:  
  
— Вы встревожились, когда увидели у меня в руке нож.  
  
Сказано это было без всякого выражения — простая констатация факта — и от этого слова прозвучали только хуже. Пеллеон почувствовал жгучий стыд. Если бы этим стыдом можно было согреться! Капитан знал, что не стоило даже пытаться соврать Трауну или скрыть что-либо. Он испугался тогда и знал, что это неприемлемо, и хуже всего то, что Траун заметил его страх.  
  
— Так и было, — признал Пеллеон и почувствовал, как покоившаяся у него на груди теплая рука дернулась и начала было отстраняться. — Но это произошло только потому, что я не очень хорошо вас знаю.  
  
Похоже, его слова удивили Трауна, поскольку рука вернулась на прежнее место, а сам гранд-адмирал расслабился. Пеллеон не ожидал ответа и был несказанно удивлен тем, что сказал Траун:  
  
— Я не всегда знаю, как следует вести себя с окружающими людьми.  
  
Его слова были взвешенны и осторожны. Пеллеон улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что Траун не мог увидеть его улыбки.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, мы и сами этого не знаем, — сказал капитан.  
  
Позади раздался короткий, быстро подавленный звук, и Пеллеон понял, что это был смех.  
  
Вновь воцарилось молчание, но более уютное на этот раз. Пеллеон почувствовал, как у него тяжелеют веки. Он устроился в тепле и относительно удобстве, нога не так уж сильно болела, и он решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы немного вздремнуть.  
Но это ему снова не удалось. Траун с силой сжал его руку.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не засыпайте. Я не так уж много знаю о людях, но уверен, что вам нельзя спать, пока не выяснится, насколько серьезные травмы головы вы получили.  
  
Пеллеон застонал. Голова снова начала болеть. Ему всего-то надо было на пару минут прикрыть глаза. Если бы гранд-адмирал позволил... Тот, однако, не позволял и решил отвлечь Пеллеона разговором.  
  
— Знаете, первые люди, с которыми я повстречался, были выходцами с Кореллии, — сказал он. — Тогда я думал, что все люди похожи на них: такие же шумные, иногда слишком любопытные, но с добрыми сердцами. С тех пор я всегда старался окружить себя кореллианцами.  
  
Траун все говорил и говорил, поглаживая грудь Пеллеона, казалось, он даже не отдавал себе в этом отчета. Пеллеон, со своей стороны, боялся шелохнуться, чтобы не испортить момент.  
  
— Вы правы. Представители моего народа очень сдержанны, даже скрытны. Все кореллианцы, которых я знал, говорили мне об этом. Возможно, пришла пора к ним прислушаться...  
  
За пределами разбитого шаттла бушевал буран. Пеллеон прижался к Трауну и слушал его рассказы о планете холоднее, чем Хот, населенной гордым и древним народом.   
  
Возможно, однажды они оба смогут увидеть ее воочию.


	31. Признания - G

Пеллеон чувствовал себя отвратительно. Он редко бывал в настроении вовсе не появляться на мостике, но сегодня был как раз один из таких дней. К сожалению, его должность не позволяла прогулять работу и провести день в кровати. Пеллеон с трудом вылез из постели и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Вид у него был такой, будто он не спал несколько дней. Он чувствовал одновременно озноб и лихорадку. Прекрасно. Только этого ему и не хватало. Больничный придется отложить на потом. Сейчас он должен быть на мостике, принимать решения и, возможно, участвовать в сражении.  
  
С трудом он дотащился до мостика, превозмогая постоянный звон в ушах, мешавший сосредоточиться. От завтрака пришлось отказаться: его чуть не стошнило от одной только мысли о еде. Устало бредя по мостику, он очень старался шагать ровно и уверенно и игнорировать неприятное чувство, что палуба вот-вот уйдет из-под ног. Время от времени приходилось закрывать глаза, потому что их резало слишком яркое освещение. Дело плохо. Но смену надо выстоять.  
  
Он попытался сосредоточиться на звездах снаружи, но от этого стало только хуже. Теперь ему казалось, что «Химера» вращается вокруг своей оси, звезды становились все менее и менее четкими. Может быть, приходить сегодня на работу было большой ошибкой, но теперь оставалось только стиснуть зубы и терпеть. Заняв привычное место у командного кресла Трауна (чего бы он только не отдал за возможность присесть), Пеллеон попытался сконцентрировать внимание на отчете, который ему подал лейтенант Тшель. Странно, буквы совсем нечитаемы, надо бы проверить этот падд. Если бы голова так сильно не кружилась, он…  
  
В следующий момент Пеллеон обнаружил, что полулежит на полу, его голова покоится на чем-то мягком и теплом. Яркое освещение на мостике заставило его зажмуриться.   
  
— Свет на половину мощности, — раздался спокойный голос откуда-то сверху.   
  
Пеллеон знал этот голос. Приоткрыв глаза, он попытался осознать то, что видел — два красных огонька над головой. Странно. Разве их там устанавливали или…  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
Гранд-адмирал Траун присел на колени и бережно поддерживал Пеллеона. «Какой тонкий ход, достойный романтической голодрамы: упасть в обморок на руки своего командира», — подумал Гилад. Неудивительно, что в первую очередь ему в голову пришла именно мысль о романтике. Хотя вряд ли Траун смотрел на него в этом ключе.  
  
— Все в порядке, капитан, не двигайтесь. Я уже вызвал медиков, — сказал Траун, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.  
  
Выходит, он озвучил свою мысль. Прекрасно. Сосредоточившись на лице Трауна, Пеллеон попытался объясниться. Ровно до тех пор, пока не заметил, что гранд-адмирал улыбается одними уголками губ. Ему показалось или Траун в самом деле крепче сжал его в объятиях? Он не успел как следует это обдумать: медики погрузили его на носилки и увезли в лазарет. Теперь, когда тепло рук Трауна покинуло его, озноб вернулся. Едва почувствовав укол иглы, Пеллеон позволил себе провалиться во тьму.  
  
Боль была первым, что он почувствовал по пробуждении. Голова раскалывалась, будто в ней бегала взбесившаяся банта. Поморщившись, он попытался снова уснуть и вернуться в приятный сон, который видел до пробуждения. В нем фигурировал улыбающийся гранд-адмирал Траун, который крепко обнимал его прямо на мостике. Это был прекрасный сон.  
  
Горло болело, хотелось пить. Пеллеон попытался определить свое местоположение. Кровать казалась слишком мягкой по сравнению с той, что стояла у него в каюте. Снова открыв глаза, он огляделся вокруг. Лазарет. Как странно. Он не помнил, чтобы обращался в лазарет. Резкий звук неподалеку встревожил его. Он попытался приподняться, но сдался под новым приступом головной боли, застонал и снова откинулся на подушки.  
  
У изголовья появились два красный огонька. Когда их только успели установить? Пеллеон нахмурился, вспомнив, что похожая мысль о красных огоньках его уже посещала.  
  
— Я рад, что вы проснулись, капитан, — произнес знакомый голос.  
  
Похоже, это был не сон. Прошлые события медленно всплывали у него в голове. Одно обстоятельство вызвало новый приступ мигрени. Он открыто признался в своих чувствах к Трауну. Прямо на мостике. После того, как картинно упал в его объятия без сознания. Если бы голова не раскалывалась от боли, Пеллеон бы рассмеялся оттого, как жизнь повторила драматическое клише.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Траун, придвигаясь ближе.  
  
С его стороны было очень мило выразить обеспокоенность, но Пеллеон предпочел бы, чтобы Траун просто передал ему документы о разжаловании и покончил со всем этим. Будет непросто, но такие вещи лучше делать быстро. Тем большим шоком для капитана было почувствовать теплую руку у себя на лбу. Пеллеон хотел что-то сказать, но смог издать лишь жалкий хрип. Траун замер и убрал руку. Едва Пеллеон собрался прохрипеть, выражая свое неудовольствие по поводу потери контакта, Траун вернулся со стаканом в руках. Он осторожно помог Пеллеону приподняться, даже придерживал стакан, пока тот жадно пил. От мигрени это не спасло, но теперь он, по крайней мере, мог говорить.  
  
— Почему? — было первым словом, сорвавшимся с его губ.  
  
Может и не самый элегантный способ выражения мысли, но Пеллеон был слишком измотан, чтобы сказать что-то еще. Траун слегка склонил голову набок и посмотрел на него. Пеллеон ждал. Он не сомневался, что Траун отлично знает, что он имел в виду. Возможно, даже составил какие-то планы в этом отношении. Траун откинулся на спинку стула, на котором сидел.  
  
— Почему что, капитан? Почему я сижу здесь с вами? Почему я еще не отослал вас с корабля?  
  
Пеллеон вздрогнул при упоминании о такой возможности. Траун заметил это и взял его за руку.  
  
— Я не отошлю вас, — сказал он тихим, убаюкивающим голосом и сжал руку Гилада. — Я слишком сильно нуждаюсь в вас здесь, на борту, чтобы даже помыслить о таком.  
  
Пеллеон приоткрыл рот от удивления. Его вторым вопросом был «Что?». Этим вечером он определенно заслуживал приз за красноречие. Траун тихо рассмеялся. Слышать его смех было так непривычно, что Пеллеону потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы переварить это.   
  
— Я никогда не понимал запрета на неуставные отношения такого рода, — сообщил Траун. — Разумеется, если они негативно сказываются на работе, это неприемлемо. Но от устроенной личной жизни членов экипажа все только выиграют.  
  
Пеллеон все еще силился осознать то, что гранд-адмирал произнес слова «личная жизнь», и не сразу заметил, что Траун крепко держит его за руку и пристально на него смотрит. Упоминание его имени вернуло капитана к реальности.  
  
— Гилад, мне нелегко дается демонстрация чувства. В течение последних месяцев я всегда чувствовал себя легко и непринужденно в вашей компании. И был бы не против того, чтобы вывести наши личные отношения на новый уровень.  
  
В ответ на это Пеллеону оставалось только крепче сжать руку гранд-адмирала.  
  
— Но у меня есть одна просьба, — продолжил Траун, нахмурившись. — Я прошу вас более не изводить себя и отдохнуть.  
  
Пеллеон хотел было оспорить это предложение, но к мигрени добавилось еще и головокружение. Он зевнул и поудобнее устроился среди подушек.  
  
— Вы побудете со мной? — спросил он.  
  
Вопрос казался глупым, но ему нравилась компания гранд-адмирала.  
  
— Да, Гилад, — с нежностью ответил Траун, — этой ночью и намного дольше, если позволите.


	32. Жара - G

Траун, со всей его знаменитой гениальностью, мог бы догадаться, что он пожалеет о решении спуститься на планету вместе с остальным экипажем. Не стоило ему поддаваться на уговоры Пеллеона относительно необходимости отдохнуть, особенно на виду у подчиненных. Сам он придерживался классических чисских взглядов на тот бессмысленный отдых, который предпочитали люди, но не мог отрицать его важности для укрепления взаимоотношений с сослуживцами.  
  
Он напомнил себе об этом, уже на стоя на поверхности планеты и жмурясь от слепящего солнца. Солнце казалось не просто ярким — его лучи будто впивались в синюю кожу. Воздух был раскален до такой степени, что им трудно было дышать. Трауна не покидало ощущение, что он жарится заживо. Он вновь напомнил себе об укреплении отношений с командой и отогнал прочь мысли о позорном бегстве к шаттлу. Это было бы постыдным поступком для чисса, но задуматься о нем хотя бы на секунду было приятно.  
  
Стоявший рядом Пиетт покопался в рюкзаке, извлек оттуда солнечные очки и предложил Трауну. Тот уже собрался было спросить об их назначении, но, надев их, обнаружил, что теперь может наблюдать за происходящим вокруг без вреда для глаз. Планета предстала перед ним во всей красе. Он увидел несколько чистых озер с песчаными пляжами и купающихся в них членов экипажа «Химеры». Опытный наблюдатель, Траун начал изучать своих людей в неформальной обстановке. Он поразился тому, как они самозабвенно целиком и полностью отдавались безделью: лениво бродили по пляжу, плескались в воде, плавали на надувных плавсредствах и смеялись.  
  
Между тем адмирал Пиетт окинул Трауна скептическим взглядом и нахмурился.  
  
— Вам бы не помешало снять китель, — сказал он. — Он не предназначен для такой жаркой погоды, вы можете перегреться.  
  
Траун тоже одарил Пиетта хмурым взглядом. Адмирал оставил свой китель на шаттле, подвернул брюки и разгуливал по песку босиком. Одна только мысль о песке между собственными пальцами привела Трауна в ужас. Но он был вынужден признать, что в кителе было жарко и становилось жарче с каждой минутой. Выразительный вид Пиетта заставил Трауна отказаться от пререканий: миниатюрный адмирал стал бы уговаривать его до победного конца.  
  
С Пиетта сталось бы убеждать гранд-адмирала снять и сапоги, но Траун твердо решил ограничиться кителем. Выставлять напоказ руки было странно и непривычно. Он привык к яркому солнечному свету, который отражался от снега и льда. Но знакомое солнце родной планеты не было таким испепеляющим. Траун предпочел бы оставаться в тени шаттла, но Пиетт деликатно взял его под локоть и повлек за собой к пляжу.  
  
Там обнаружился Пеллеон, который уже успел разоблачиться до нижнего белья и теперь с радостным видом наблюдал за приближением гранд-адмирала. Капитан испачкался в песке, и Траун с трудом подавил в себе глупое желание помочь ему отряхнуться.  
  
— Я как раз собирался идти поплавать. Не хотите ли составить мне компанию? — с улыбкой спросил Пеллеон.  
  
Купание предполагало сперва погружение в воду, а затем налипание песка на намокшую кожу — такого Траун не мог себе представить даже в страшном сне. Поэтому он вежливо отказался от предложения капитана и с грустью заметил, как померкла его улыбка.  
  
Прежде чем Траун успел как следует обдумать реакцию капитана, Пеллеона уже окружила толпа разгоряченных сослуживцев и утащила в озеро. Там компанию ждал генерал Вирс, который поднял тучу брызг в качестве приветствия. На всякий случай Траун решил приглядывать за Максом.  
  
А пока он нашел себе более важное занятие: он сосредоточенно стряхивал песок с облюбованного лежака. Проклятый песок лез повсюду. Наконец очистив сиденье, Траун обессиленно опустился на него. После несложного упражнения по сметанию песка он почувствовал, что начал задыхаться. Он предпочел списать плохое самочувствие на стресс после недавнего сражения. «Может, прав был Пеллеон, когда настаивал на отдыхе?» — подумал Траун. Он как мог удобно устроился на лежаке и любовался окружающим пейзажем. Об идеальном комфорте можно было только мечтать, этому не способствовала влажная от пота одежда, которая противно липла к телу. Траун глубоко вздохнул. Как бы ни было неприятно ему признавать правоту Пиетта, а сапоги все же стоило снять.  
  
Траун никогда раньше не оказывался на такой жаркой планете и не был уверен, какие из реакций организма стоит считать нормой, а какие — нет. Он поразился тому, как люди могут проводить свободное время таким странным образом — истекая потом и вытряхивая песок из всевозможных мест. Он провел много времени среди людей и знал об их любви к необычным и странным вещам. Недавним примером стали подаренные ему воздушные шарики, Траун считал этот дар крайне неоднозначным. Но сидеть на солнцепеке — это было непостижимо и выходило за привычные рамки того, что чисс считал человеческими странностями. Он мог бы глубоко обдумать данный вопрос, если бы не безумная жара. Казалось, температура повышалась с каждой минутой. Траун почувствовал, как тяжелеют его веки, как затихают звуки окружающего мира. Последним, что он помнил, было воспоминание о лучащемся радостью лице Пеллеона, когда они встретились на пляже.  
  
Пробуждение было не из приятных. Траун чувствовал холодные мокрые тряпки на шее, лбу и запястьях.  
  
— Veo to… — слабым голосом произнес он и не сразу понял, что говорил не на общегале.  
  
— С возвращением, — с облегчением сказал Пеллеон. — Мы уже начали думать, что и обратно придется нести вас на руках.   
  
Он еще что-то говорил, пока Траун приходил в чувство и осматривался вокруг. Гранд-адмирал обнаружил себя лежащим на песке в линии прибоя, его ноги были погружены в прохладную воду озера. Из одежды на нем осталось только нижнее белье, все остальное было превращено в холодные компрессы, разложенные на теле.  
  
Сидевший рядом Пеллеон положил ему руку на плечо. С другой стороны пристроился Пиетт, судя по выражению лица, его эмоции колебались от тревоги за командира до демонстративного: «Я же говорил». Затем в поле зрения показался Вирс. Он принес очередную холодную мокрую тряпку и заменил ею ту, что до этого лежала у Трауна на шее. Из всех троих генерал выглядел самым спокойным и уверенным в своих действиях.  
  
— Полагаю, на вашей родной планете климат не очень жаркий? — светским тоном осведомился он.  
  
Вирс говорил и действовал так, будто ничего не произошло, словно он каждый день спасал гранд-адмиралов от перегрева. Траун был ему за это признателен и выразил свою благодарность каким-то неопределенным звуком. Вирс только языком цокнул.  
  
— Так я и думал. Надеюсь, мне не придется выносить на руках ваше бесчувственное тело из воды, пока эти двое, — он указал на Пиетта и Пеллеона, — бегают вокруг, как перепуганные мамаши-вонскры.  
  
После этого Вирс отступил на пару шагов и окинул Трауна внимательным взглядом.  
  
— Мой вердикт: жить будете, сэр.  
  
После его слов Пеллеон ободряюще сжал плечо Трауна, и тот почувствовал, что расслабляется. Все-таки укрепление отношений с людьми имело смысл.


	33. Киноночь - G

Подготовка к киносеансу заняла некоторое время. Пришлось как следует покопаться в базе данных «Химеры», но в итоге удалось создать подборку старых кореллинских голофильмов. Пиетт применил свои знаменитые в узких кругах навыки ледоруба и настроил кухонных дроидов на производство попкорна. Следующим шагом стал поиск подходящего места для просмотра. Им стал складской отсек, которым редко пользовались. Незадолго до дня икс Пиетт закрепил на доске объявлений кусок флимсипласта. На нем красовался плакат голофильма «Монстр с Корусанта», указывалось время и дата показа. Пиетт и Пеллеон отошли в сторону, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой, и улыбнулись.  
  
Самое сложное, однако, было впереди — убедить Трауна принять участие в их затее. Выполнить эту задачу предстояло Пеллеону. Вирс предлагал сказать гранд-адмиралу, что голофильмы — это тоже произведения искусства и важная часть культуры людей, которую он сможет оценить. Но сказать такое было бы огромной натяжкой по отношению к тупым развлекательным лентам, которые были выбраны для показа. Пеллеон считал, что люди и без того кажутся Трауну несколько  _странными_.  
  
В последнее время Траун старался появляться перед командой не только во время сражений, но все равно чувствовал себя неуютно при большом скоплении людей. Сам он никогда бы в этом не признался, но тем, кто лучше его знал, была очевидна его неуверенность.  
  
И вот Пеллеон стоял перед дверью в каюту Трауна и готовился пригласить его на показ голофильма. Он решил действовать быстро и напористо. Одернув китель, он нажал на кнопку интеркома каюты гранд-адмирала и получил разрешение войти.  
  
Траун сидел на привычном месте в окружении проекций произведений искусства. Он сдержано кивнул Пеллеону. Капитан нервозно сглотнул, но подавил нерешительность и перешел к делу. Его тактика заключалась в быстром ошеломительном ударе, который должен был принести победу. Сам Траун часто придерживался ее в бою.  
  
— Сегодня в семь часов вечера мы с адмиралом Пиеттом устраиваем показ голофильма в складском отсеке 3Ф, и я… мы бы хотели вас пригласить, — сказал Пеллеон.  
  
Траун оторвался от своих дел и медленно поднял взгляд на капитана. Зная, что он сейчас завалит его отговорками, Пеллеон поспешил добавить:  
  
— Сэр, ваше присутствие поднимет боевой дух всей команды.  
  
Пеллеон знал, что победил. Против этого довода Траун не смог бы устоять. Он заломил бровь, обдумывая слова капитана. Воспользовавшись его задумчивостью, Пеллеон нанес гранд-адмиралу последний удар.  
  
— Это часть классической кореллианской культуры, сэр, — сказал он, воспользовавшись предложенной Максом натяжкой.  
  
— Похоже, у меня нет выбора, капитан, — с усмешкой ответил Траун. — Хорошо, я присоединюсь к вам.  
  
Для обустройства кинозала натаскали диванов, стульев и кресел со всех палуб «Химеры». К семи часам вечера почти все места были заняты, а Трауна в зале все еще не наблюдалось. Пеллеон чувствовал себя разочарованным. Выбранные голофильмы, конечно, не относились к шедеврам культуры Кореллии или человечества, но для капитана это было не так важно. Ему нужен был лишь повод, чтобы пообщаться с Трауном вне службы.  
  
И поднять боевой дух команды, да, как же без этого.  
  
Когда свет погас, дверь в отсек открылась, и в темноте зала две горящие красные точки начали продвигаться по направлению к дивану, на котором сидел Пеллеон. Траун в очередной раз пренебрег человеческими представлениями о личном пространстве, но капитан не возражал против этого. Особенно когда нога Трауна прижалась к его собственной.  
  
— Я рад, что вы пришли, сэр, — прошептал капитан.  
  
Траун наградил его легкой улыбкой и повернулся к экрану.  
  
Сначала все было неплохо. Траун осторожно понюхал попкорн, затем так же нерешительно попробовал и, похоже, не нашел его совершенно отвратительным. Он, казалось, встревожился, когда главный герой картины легко уложил порядка тридцати злодеев. Когда же протагонист вступил в противоборство с ранкором, Траун издал звук, который должен был обозначать неверие в происходящее. Из чего Пеллеон сделал вывод, что боевики не очень привлекали гранд-адмирала.  
  
Когда голофильм кончился и включился свет, Пеллеон посмотрел на Трауна, который вперил взгляд в титры с задумчивым выражением лица.  
  
— Вам понравилось, сэр? — осторожно спросил капитан; он уже догадывался, каким будет ответ, но все же посчитал необходимым это сказать.  
  
Траун встретился с ним глазами, и Пеллеон приготовился к лекции с его стороны. Сидевший неподалеку Вирс откинулся на стуле и приготовился к шоу.  
  
— Научное обоснование сюжета я назвал бы в лучшем случае сомнительным, — сказал Траун.  
  
В повисшей тишине Траун окинул взглядом присутствующих и заломил бровь, как бы приглашая их вступить в дискуссию.  
  
— Люди физически неспособны сражаться на равных со взрослым ранкором. Мне не удалось обнаружить в этой ленте ни глубокого смысла, ни морального посыла, ни какого-либо урока. А более всего… — он прервался на половине фразы, заметив выражения лиц своих офицеров.  
  
— Я рад, что вам так сильно понравился фильм, сэр, — сказал Пиетт, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
Сперва это ошеломило гранд-адмирала, но затем он расслабился и кивнул.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы составите нам компанию на следующей неделе, — добавил Пиетт, уже выходя из зала вместе с Вирсом.  
  
Не дав Трауну возможности возразить.  
  
С того вечера Траун стал регулярно посещать вечерние киносеансы, но всегда находил повод покритиковать ленты. В какой-то момент его жалобы настолько надоели Пиетту, что он отважился спросить, знаком ли народ Трауна с концепцией развлекательного кино. Траун уставился на него так, словно его потрясла даже вероятность того, что можно смотреть голофильмы, не содержащие в себе глубокого смысла, но промолчал. Несмотря на это, он продолжал приходить на показы, во время которых он с каждым разом подсаживался все ближе и ближе к Пеллеону. Ему даже начал нравиться попкорн.  
  
В один из таких вечеров офицеры собрались в складском отсеке 3Ф, чтобы посмотреть «Путешествие "Шанарры"». Голофильм был основан на реальных событиях — трагическом крушении шаттла «Шанарра» при заходе на посадку на Кореллию. Во время просмотра Траун сидел тихо — даже отказался от предложенного попкорна — и неотрывно смотрел на экран. Пеллеон порадовался, что этот голофильм пришелся ему по вкусу. Все же пригласить его на просмотры было хорошей идеей.  
  
Во время особо драматичной сцены Пеллеон бросил взгляд на Пиетта и Вирса, устроившихся на соседнем диване. Могло показаться, что они просто сидят рядом и смотрят голофильм, но Пеллеон разглядел, как Вирс, положив руку на спинку дивана, обнимал Пиетта за плечи. Это зрелище согрело сердце капитану. Между тем Траун продолжал молча сидеть рядом с ним.  
  
Когда включился свет, Пеллеон приготовился выслушать рецензию Трауна. Однако тот по-прежнему молчал и задумчиво смотрел на экран, по которому ползли титры.  
  
— Сэр, вы в порядке? — спросил Пеллеон, встревоженный видом непривычно тихого гранд-адмирала.  
  
Траун нахмурился и будто потерял дар речи.  
  
— Просто я… потрясен поведением людей, капитан, — сказал он, все еще глядя на экран. — Очевидно, что это была страшная катастрофа в истории вашей планеты, и все же люди умудрились… превратить ее в голофильм весьма сомнительного качества.  
  
Пеллеон хотел было объяснить ему, что люди по-разному выражают свою скорбь и отдают дань памяти, но Траун не дал ему даже открыть рот.  
  
— Кроме того, посмотрите на хронометраж. Поломка двигателей такой проверенной и надежной модели не могла продолжаться полтора часа.  
  
Пеллеон опешил, но затем заметил в глазах Трауна огонек, который обычно появлялся у него, когда тот выматывал врага на поле боя.  
  
— Вы ведь критикуете эти голофильмы, чтобы я с вами спорил, так? — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал устало.  
  
Траун ответил ему с полуулыбкой:  
  
— Капитан, вести дискуссию с тем, кто обладает острым умом — огромное удовольствие.  
  
Он встал и направился к двери, по пути невзначай проведя рукой по плечу Пеллеона.  
  
— Увидимся в это же время на следующей неделе? Буду с нетерпением ждать знакомства с новыми кореллианскими фильмами.  
  
С этими словами он покинул зал.  
  
Боевой дух, особенно у некоторых, определенно поднялся до невиданных высот.


	34. В болезни и в здравии - G

Все началось с того, что кто-то протащил на борт «Химеры» поргов, больных каким-то вирусом гриппа, который оказался очень заразен для людей. Медицина развивалась семимильными шагами, но даже она оказалась бессильна против болезни. Штамм гриппа поргов оказался устойчив к большинству антибиотиков. В рекордное время половина командного состава корабля оказалась на больничном. Пеллеон разослал всем напоминание, что все сувениры с планет следует помещать в карантинную зону и подвергать санитарной обработке. Особенно это касалось поргов. Пеллеон надеялся, что это убережет его от болезни. Но у гриппа были другие планы.  
  
Несколько дней спустя после начала эпидемии Пеллеон проснулся посреди ночи от приступа сильнейшего кашля, что являлось первым симптомом болезни. Он изо всех сил старался подавить кашель, чтобы не разбудить спавшего рядом Трауна.  
  
Убедившись, что сон гранд-адмирала не нарушен, капитан жалобно шмыгнул носом и натянул на себя одеяло. Когда грипп начал стремительно распространяться по кораблю, Траун небрежно заметил, что у него иммунитет к подавляющему большинству штаммов гриппа. При это будто и не заметил завистливых взглядов, которые кидали на него все на мостике. При воспоминании об этом Пеллеону где-то в глубине души захотелось разбудить Трауна своим кашлем, но у того, похоже, был на редкость слабый слух во время сна. Своим знаменитым чисским слухом, превосходящим человеческий, тот пользовался, только когда ему было удобно. «Как здорово никогда не болеть, слышать, что о тебе говорят на противоположной части мостика, и всегда иметь идеальную прическу», — обижено подумал Пеллеон.   
  
Во время болезни он всегда становился раздражительным.  
  
После нескольких минут тщетных попыток устроиться поудобнее и снова заснуть, Пеллеон решил выбираться из постели и заняться работой. С трудом он поднялся и, пошатываясь, двинулся к столу. К тому моменту, как он до него добрался, Пеллеон проклял все на свете, а особенно — свое решение встать. Голова кружилась, и ему пришлось ухватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть. При обычных обстоятельствах капитан порадовался бы нескольким свободным дням, проведенным на больничном, и возможности полежать в постели с парой новых книг. Но сейчас предстояло готовиться к встрече с канцлером планеты с труднопроизносимым названием.  
  
Настроиться на рабочий лад Пеллеону помешал сильный и громкий чих. Он же прервал сон Трауна. Гранд-адмирал приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на своего капитана с выражением крайнего удивления на лице.  
  
— Кореллианцы хоть что-нибудь умеют делать тихо? — спросил он, вылезая из одеяльного кокона.  
  
Пеллеон хотел сказать какую-нибудь колкость в ответ, но вместо этого разразился новой порцией хриплого кашля. Он надеялся, что эти душераздирающие звуки смогут передать Трауну его послание: «Провались ты к ситхам со своим отменным здоровьем и идеальной прической». За это время Траун подошел к столу и навис над Пеллеоном, сомневаясь, стоит ли обнять его или лучше оставить капитана в покое.  
  
— Я не думал, что заражусь.  
  
Пеллеон хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали уверено, но вместо этого в них чувствовалась только усталость и жалость к себе. Траун сразу это заметил и похлопал капитана по плечу в знак утешения. При этом он сосредоточенно о чем-то размышлял, что-то прикидывал и рассчитывал. По своему опыту Пеллеон знал: каким бы гением тактики и стратегии Траун ни был на службе, в личной жизни ни к чему хорошему его размышления не приводили. Капитан хотел заявить решительный протест любым мерам, которые намеревался предложить Траун, но снова закашлялся и бессильно откинулся в кресле.  
  
Траун пристально наблюдал за его состоянием и в итоге пришел к какому-то решению.  
  
— Жди здесь, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что тебе поможет.  
  
Он подошел к шкафу и начал перекапывать его содержимое, бормоча что-то под нос на родном языке. Пеллеону пришлось довольствоваться ролью пассивного наблюдателя. Его знобило, он чувствовал себя слишком несчастным, чтобы вступать в споры с чиссом.  
  
Наконец Траун нашел то, что искал. Он вытащил из шкафа несколько запасных одеял, кинул их на кровать и начал раскладывать с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто создавал инсталляцию для музея современного искусства. Соорудив из одеял внушительную гору, он отошел в сторону и полюбовался результатами своих трудов.  
  
— Вряд ли я смогу спать под этой кучей, — прочистив горло, сказал Пеллеон.  
  
— Глупости, — ответил Траун. — Тебе нужно только как следует пропотеть, мне это всегда помогало. Уже завтра будешь как новенький.  
  
С уверенным и не терпящим возражений видом он подошел к Пеллеону и помог ему подняться. Тот не сопротивлялся, ему всегда нравилась близость Трауна. А вот что Пеллеону не нравилось, так это бивший его озноб и высокая температура. Какое-то время Пеллеон еще пытался побороть грипп силой воли, старался мотивировать себя напоминанием о грядущей встрече с канцлером, но после очередного яростного чиха сдался.  
  
Пеллеон залез под кипу одеял и позволил Трауну как следует укутать его. Как только он закончил, капитан задумался, сможет ли он когда-нибудь выбраться из-под жарких одеял или задохнется под их тяжестью. Такой исход, конечно, избавил бы его от недуга, хотя Пеллеон надеялся, что он не входил в план лечения доктора Трауна. Чисс окинул взглядом получившуюся композицию и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
— Так и лежи, ты скоро поправишься, — сказал он, устраиваясь рядом с капитаном.  
  
Хотя Пеллеон в этом сомневался, он решил попытаться. Кроме того, ему нравилось, как Траун обнимал его под одеялами. Каким-то непостижимым образом ему удалось заснуть.  
  
За время сна Пеллеон умудрился разворошить окружавшее его гнездо из одеял. Для него это было не таким уж неприятным открытием по сравнению с болью и першением в горле. Пеллеон поискал глазами Трауна и обнаружил его за столом, погруженного в работу. Капитан попытался привлечь его внимание, но вместо слов выдал лишь серию вымученных хрипов. Услышав его, Траун оторвался от своих дел, подошел к кровати и положил ладонь на лоб Пеллеона.   
  
Едва притронувшись к нему, чисс зашипел и отдернул руку.  
  
— Странно, этот способ всегда мне помогал, — сказал Траун так, словно был оскорблен реакцией организма человека, — а тебе, похоже, стало только хуже.  
  
Свое недовольство Пеллеон попытался выразить новой серией хрипов. Траун помог ему присесть и обложил его подушками, от этого капитан почувствовал себя немного лучше. Гранд-адмирал несколько раз обошел вокруг кровати, обдумывая сложившееся положение. Вдруг его осенило. Бодрым шагом он проследовал на небольшую кухню и уже оттуда начал рассказывать капитану что-то о своей матери, Ксилле и старинном семейном рецепте. Прозвучали слова «это средство быстро тебе все прочистит». Они  _нисколько_  не успокоили Пеллеона.  
  
Несколько минут Траун гремел на кухне кастрюлями и сковородками. За качество его готовки Пеллеон не слишком переживал. Не до конца доверяя дроидам в вопросе приготовления пищи, Траун часто готовил сам, что в современных реалиях считалось делом редким и почти немыслимым. Как только Траун понял, что люди не засыпают свою еду пряностями так же сильно, как чиссы, все блюда в его исполнении стали съедобными и даже вкусными. Поэтому Пеллеон решил попробовать приготовленное по семейному чисскому рецепту, несмотря на волнение по поводу слов о «прочистке». Он надеялся, что это вернет ему дар речи и заставит Трауна побегать вокруг него. Кроме того, на этой неделе капитан никак не мог себе позволить прохлаждаться в постели.  
  
Вскоре Траун вернулся в спальню с тарелкой горячего супа в руках. «Похоже, суп и правда универсальное средство от всех болезней», — подумал Пеллеон и поудобнее расположился среди подушек. На всякий случай он понюхал суп, но не обнаружил ничего подозрительного, по крайней мере, насколько забитый нос вообще позволял ему обонять что-либо. Из этого Пеллеон сделал вывод, что ничего опасного ему не грозит, и попробовал суп.  
  
Еще никогда в жизни капитан так не ошибался. Суп напрочь спалил его вкусовые рецепторы и пищевод за компанию. Правда, носоглотку он действительно прочистил — ни одна бактерия не смогла бы пережить смертоносной дозы горячих специй. Пеллеон начал безудержно чихать и сморкаться. Судя по довольному выражению лица Трауна, в этом и заключался смысл процедуры с супом. «Отличное начало дня», — сказал себе Пеллеон, оглядывая созданную им кучу использованных носовых платков, которых хватило бы, кажется, на весь экипаж «Химеры».  
  
Возможно, освобождение от заложенности носа обрадовало бы капитана, если бы ему не казалось, что через нос заодно вытекает и мозг. Выражение лица Трауна начало меняться. Только что он казался страшно довольным тем, что решил очередную сложную проблему. Теперь его лицо стало озадаченным из-за очередной непредсказуемой  _человеческой_  реакции. Гнусавым голосом Пеллеон попросил его принести с кухни подогретого молока, и Траун поспешил исполнить его желание. Затем взял падд и записал Пеллеона на ближайший прием у судового врача.  
  
— Сделай мне одолжение, — сказал Пеллеон, к которому после стакана теплого голубого молока наконец вернулся голос, — больше никогда не предлагай мне лечиться средствами чисской народной медицины.  
  
По крайней мере, Трауну хватило совести хотя бы  _попытаться_  изобразить на лице сожаление.


	35. Спасение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История, в которой Пеллеон попал в беду, а Траун его спасает.
> 
> Предупреждение: не очень графическое описание пыток

Тело Пеллеона безвольно повисло в грубых самодельных путах, связанные под неудобным углом руки заныли. Он потерял счет времени, прошедшего с тех пор, как его похитители решили внести разнообразие и догадались так его связать. А разнообразие они любили. Не знал он и того, как давно они пробрались на борт «Химеры». Одно он знал точно: несмотря на все пытки, он ничего им не сказал. Его будущее и то, сколько еще он сможет выдержать, было под вопросом. В последнее время он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что всему этому предпочел бы выстрел в голову.

Как давно это началось?

День, ставший началом его личного кошмара, ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Пеллеон поднялся на мостик и выслушал отчеты ночной смены. Ричардсон, один из недавно прибывших энсинов, принес ему чашку кафа. Стоило обратить на это внимание, но он не придал этому значения. Новые члены команды часто пытались втереться в доверие к старшим офицерам, а Пеллеон казался куда более располагающим к подобного рода жестам, чем Траун. Поэтому он не задумываясь осушил чашку.

Как позже сказал Ричардсон, с его стороны глупо быть таким доверчивым. Пеллеону так и не удалось узнать подробности того, как ему удалось вытащить бесчувственного капитана с корабля. Но он догадывался, что для этого достаточно было бы приставить бластер к его голове и пригрозить застрелить его, если кто-нибудь хотя бы пальцем шевельнет. Ричардсон заявил, что оставил преследователям на борту пару сюрпризов в виде термальных детонаторов. Возможно, это было правдой. Еще он уверял Пеллеона, что в его же интересах рассказать все, что знает, поскольку имперцы все равно не станут его искать.

Это была очевидная ложь, Пеллеон отказывался в это верить, так же как отказывался отвечать на вопросы. В ответ Ричардсон и его подельники придумывали все новые и новые пытки. В итоге Пеллеон обнаружил себя связанным так, что малейшее движение вызывало страшную боль в руках и плечах, и мечтал о том, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

За пределами его темницы послышался какой-то шум, но Пеллеон этому не удивился, списав все на подготовку очередной изобретательной пытки. Он постарался выпрямиться, насколько это позволяли путы. Что бы они ни придумали, он встретит их с высоко поднятой головой. Кореллианское упрямство не так-то просто выбить из человека, как его мучители уже успели заметить.

Когда дверь неожиданно открылась, он не отвел взгляда. Появился Ричардсон, но выглядел он непривычно потрепанным, будто только что сражался за свою жизнь. Его одежда и прическа были в беспорядке, в глазах горел дикий огонь. Их взгляды встретились, и Пеллеон понял, что это конец. Но он собирался встретить его с максимально возможным в сложившейся ситуации достоинством. Ричардсон быстро подошел к нему и сделал укол. Пеллеона удивило, что после всего ему решили даровать такой быстрый конец. Ричардсон плюнул ему в лицо и повернулся к двери, но перед тем как уйти, сказал:

— На этот раз вы победили, но войну вам не выиграть. Ты же это знаешь? Ты знаешь, что вы...

Ричардсону так и не удалось закончить предложение. Появившийся в дверях штурмовик прикончил его одним точным выстрелом в голову. Штурмовик пару секунд постоял над безжизненным телом, затем равнодушно отпихнул его с дороги и подошел к Пеллеону. В первое мгновение Пеллеон с ужасом подумал, что это какая-то ловушка.

Потом штурмовик снял шлем, который скрывал голубую кожу и яркие красные глаза. Траун смотрел на Ричардсона с такой нескрываемой ненавистью и презрением, каких Пеллеон никогда прежде у него не видел. Ни за что в жизни капитан не хотел бы, чтобы на него так смотрели.

Без промедления Траун перерезал веревки, опутывавшие Пеллеона. Получив свободу, капитан почувствовал, что вот-вот упадет, после укола его охватила лихорадка. Траун легко подхватил его, окинул взглядом тело Пеллеона, задержавшись на ранах на груди и ногах, но промолчал. Время для слов еще придет. Очень осторожно закинув руку Пеллеона себе на плечо, он вынес его наружу.

Следующие несколько дней прошли как в тумане. Бакта может вылечить почти все, кроме кореллианского гриппа, введенного непосредственно в кровоток. В этом тумане иногда всплывали теплые слова, которые Пеллеон помнил лишь смутно и не мог сказать, были ли они произнесены на бейсике или на каком-то другом языке. Капитан чувствовал прикосновения рук, раньше они были теплыми, но теперь казались холодными. На самом деле это была мокрая тряпица, которой кто-то промакивал его лоб. Пеллеон приходил в себя и снова проваливался в сон, но неизменно обнаруживал, что кто-то держит его за руку и говорит что-то глубоким успокаивающим голосом. Он не был уверен, не было ли это плодом его воображения.

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, то по-прежнему не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, сколько времени прошло с момента его спасения. Но на этот раз его сознание было гораздо яснее. Он лежал в кровати, более мягкой и удобной, чем обычные койки. Пеллеон медленно повернул голову набок, огляделся вокруг и с облегчением обнаружил себя в лазарете «Химеры». Он посмотрел в другую сторону, и у него перехватило дыхание. Рядом с его кроватью стояло кресло, в котором раскинулся спящий Траун. По взлохмаченным волосам и мятой форме было понятно, что он сидит так уже довольно давно.

Пеллеон отвернулся и поудобнее устроился на подушке. До полного выздоровления было еще далеко, но жизнь определенно налаживалась.


End file.
